Digimon Union
by DigitalMG
Summary: Seasons crossover.Takes place a month after Xros Heart's reunion and a few weeks since the end of 'The Heroes of the Digital World', past enemies are returning and it's up to different groups of Digidestined to stop them, but 1 of the groups needs help from the rest, and another gain some new faces.
1. Prologue: The Strange Dream

**Hi readers, this is my first fan-fiction, so please be nice.**

**This takes place a month after Digimon have reunited with Xros Heart, and during that 1 month, the goggle-heads and Marcus (Masaru in Japanese) have met just to tell all of you, but how will be reveal later on in the story.  
><strong>

"**..talking.."**

'**..thinking..'**

**/ (scene change)**

**(^_^)(-_-) (chapter end)**

**I do not own Digimon.**

**Digimon Union**

**Prologue: The Strange Dream**

In a dark unknown area, a boy wearing a pair of goggles walking aimlessly through it. "Where is this place?" said the boy. "Hello!"

"Taichi, is that you?" The boy, now identified as Taichi saw 5 other boys, each wearing goggles running up to him.

"Daisuke? Takato? Takuya? Taiki? Tagiru? What are you guys doing here?" Taichi said immediately reckoning them. It was Daisuke that ask the question.

BOOM!

"Hey! What was that?"

Suddenly, WarGreymon, EXV-mon, Gallantmon, Aldamon, OmegaShoutmon, and Arresterdramon appear in front of them, with their backs facing the 6 goggle-heads.

"It's you guys!" said Tagiru, but Takuya is deep in thoughts.

'That's weird, what's this weird aura I'm sensing?'

"Where are we? And what's going on?" asked Taiki as he is about to approach the digimons, but OmegaShoutmon stopped him. "This isn't the best time for questions, Taiki."

Standing in front of them is a giant digimon, hiding behind the shadows. The digimon launch a dark beam and the 6 digimons block the attack.

"Quick, Daisuke, run with the others while you guys still can! AAAH!"

"Hey! Let Gallantmon and the others go!"

"Why would I do something as stupid as that?"

"And just who are you?" demanded Takuya.

"It'll all become clear in your time, time for your destruction that is!" said the digimon as it walked away, still holding on to the 6 digimons.

"What do you mean by that?"

"HEY!"

/

"Come back here! Huh?"

Taichi found himself in his bedroom and the only other person there is his sister, Hikari.

"Nii-chan, what's wrong?" asked a worried Hikari.

"Nothing, just a bad dream"

"Are you sure? It looks like it's more than that."

"Nah, it's nothing, really."

"Well ok, if you say so," said Hikari as she left the room to get ready for school, leaving Taichi with something in his mind.

'I sure hope I'm right. But something tells me that's more than just a dream, but a warning. I'd better make sure me and the other Digidestined are ready for what's to come.'

**(^_^)(-_-)**

**I know it's short, but it's my first time doing this. Anyway, I'm using the Japanese names for the Digimon 01/02 and Hunters gang while the English names for the Tamers and Frontier gang.**

**I'm not quite sure when the first chapter is coming out, but I'll try to finish it by today. So, please review and again, this is my first fan-fiction so please no harsh reviews.**


	2. Chapter 1: Gathering The Digimon Gang

"**..talking.."**

'**..thinking..'**

**/ (scene change)**

**(^_^)(-_-) (chapter end)**

**I do not own Digimon.**

**Digimon Union**

**Chapter 1: Gathering The Digimon Gang.**

Taichi, 18 years old is walking with Daisuke, 15 years old to the park where they'll meet up with the other Digidestined.

"Say Taichi."

"Yeah?"

"Do you think it's a good idea we tell the others about the dream?"

"I'm not sure. Earlier today, I felt like I can't even tell Hikari about it."

"Well, maybe we should just tell them."

"Alright, but I doubted they'll believe us"

"Yeah, your right, I guess."

/

Meanwhile, at a playground in Shinjuku,

"…and that's what happen," said Takato, 13 years old to his friends, the Tamers.

The Tamers are completely speechless after they heard Takato describing his dream he had last night. Finally, Rika, 13 years old spoke. "There's no way that could be real. I mean, wasn't the Digital World saved from the Quartzmon incident 2 months ago?"

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but Rika's right," said Ryo, 18 years old sitting next to Ai and Mako, both 7 years old and the youngest of the Tamers.

"But guys, I'm serious. The Digital World might be in grave danger right now!"

"But if it is, then how can we get there?" questioned Henry, also 13 years old, sitting next to his 9 years old sister, Suzie.

"I don't know, we couldn't use the same way Taiki's team could with their Xros Loaders after all," said Kenta, 13 years old, sitting next to Kazu and Juri, both 13 years old.

"You have a good point..." said Takato as he look down when his phone suddenly ring.

"Hello? Takato speaking?"

/

At the Shibuya train station, Takuya, 13 years old is getting quite a lot of remarks from his friends after the dream he had was mentioned.

"Taky, if the Digital World is in danger, then we should get to the bottom of the station where we took a Trailmon there the first time!" said JP, 14 years old.

"Not the nickname again, and I don't think we should go there just because of my dream."

"Takuya's right for once. I mean, it's only been 2 months since the Digital World was saved anyway," said Koji, 13 years old.

Tommy, the youngest in the group at only 11 years, sitting next to Zoe, the only girl in the group at 13 years finally spoke. "Um, what if…" Before he gets to finish his sentence, Takuya's phone started to ring.

"Hello?"

"Takuya! Glad you picked up. I need to ask you something important."

"Hey, slow down, Taiki. Just tell me what you want to know."

"Is the portal to the Digital World you took still working?" asked Taiki, 14 years old on the other line of the phone.

"Why you need to know? I mean, you can just go there with your Xros Loader"

"I can't!" Taiki said before Takuya can finish his sentence."I've tried that since after school today, but nothing! I even ask Taichi, Daisuke, and Takato, but no luck, and I'm really worried about what's going on in the Digital World and you know that I can't turn my back on something or someone that easily."

"Then why didn't you ask Marcus?"

"He wasn't in the dream and besides, DATS have been corrupted after the digimons return back to the Digital World."

"You have a good point." there was a moment of silence before Takuya say, "Alright then, meet me up at the bottom floor of the Shibuya train station as soon as you and everyone else in your group arrive. I'll tell you why later when you guys arrive."

"Ok Takuya. I'll call Takato and tell him to go there with the Tamers while you try and call Taichi or Daisuke. Both of their teams live not too far away from each other, so it's easier if you can at least reach one of them."

"Got it," said Takuya before he put the call down and looking at 5 pairs of eyes staring at him.

"Was that really Taiki?" asked Zoe.

"Yeah, he was also one of the other 4 Digidestined that had that dream like me."

Takuya immediately dial Taichi's phone number that he receives before the goggle-heads go their separate ways.

/

Back at Odaiba, Taichi and Daisuke receive the same remarks as Takato did when they told the Destined about their dream when suddenly Daisuke's phone rang.

"Hello, Daisuke speaking."

"Taichi, I'm glad you're there."

"What's the matter?"

"I want you and Taichi to go to the Shibuya train station and go to the bottom floor. Hopefully, there's a train there that can take us to the Digital Word. Bring along all of the Digidestined in both of your groups."

"Ok, but why there's a train that can take us to the Digital World in Shibuya?"

"I'll explain about that later, just bet here ASAP!"

"Of course we will."

Daisuke put down the call and he, Taichi, and the others quickly run to catch a train to Shibuya.

/

"Alright, we're here in Shibuya, now what?" asked Kiriha, the 14 years old as soon as the Xros Heart United got out of the train.

"Well, what did Takuya told you to do as soon as we're here?" asked 14 years old Nene.

"He told us to get to the bottom floor."

"Taiki, I found an elevator that's big enough for all of us," said 14 years old Zenjirou who is also 'Taiki's eternal rival'.

"Perfect. Now let's go," said 13 years old Akari.

The Xros Heard United boarded the elevator and headed down but,

"Hey, why are we not at the ground floor yet?" said 13 years old Tagiru when he saw that they're heading far below than the lowest floor of the station.

Suddenly, the elevator drop to the ground with a big crash, the doors opened and the Xros Heard United got off after untangling themselves. There was nobody else there, except for them and three other groups near one of the platforms.

"Takato! Takuya! Taichi! Daisuke!" said Taiki and Tagiru as they runs up to the other 4 goggle-heads.

"Taiki! Tagiru!" said Takato as soon as he saw them running towards them.

"Man, I can't believe it's been a month since we've seen each other," said Taichi.

"So now that we're all here, what are we gonna do?" said 13 years old Yuu.

Suddenly, a loud whistling sound was heard from the tunnel behind the platform, closest to the four groups. After the whistling sound stopped, out of the tunnel came Worm the Trailmon. They were all preoccupied as Takuya went up to Worm.

"Hey Worm, long time no see. Where are you going to take us?" He asked.

Worm grinned and answered Takuya's question by replying, "Hello Takuya. I'm to take you and your friends to the Forest Terminal but before that I have to pick up a few others. After we get to the Forest Terminal, you need to go to Lord Seraphimon's Crystal Castle. Alright?"

"Sure, just tell me that the track isn't straight up-hill anymore!"

"Sorry Takuya, it still is."

"Aw, man," the Warriors, not including Koichi, groaned. Everyone who didn't understand looked at them strangely, wondering what they were unhappy about.

"Well, are you going to get on or not? I still have a schedule to keep. Oh, and don't forget to grab on to something, it's still a rough ride," Worm told them as the doors opened.

"Well let's get on, after all, we all have to go," JP said. They all got into the middle carriage together.

"Next stop, the Digital World!"

And with that, Worm leaves the station, carrying the Destined, Tamers, Warriors, and Team Xros Heart United to the adventure that all of them are sure to remember.

**(^_^)(-_-)**

**Ok, just to make it clear, season 01/02 are called Destined, 03 Tamers, 04 Warriors, and everyone can probably guess who's in the Xros Heart United.**

**Anyway, hope you enjoy reading the first chapter of Digimon Union and please review it.**

**Until next time, see ya!**


	3. Chapter 2: The Rough Ride

"**..talking.."**

'**..thinking..'**

**/ (scene change)**

**(^_^)(-_-) (chapter end)**

**I do not own Digimon.**

**Digimon Union**

**Chapter 2: The Rough Ride**

"_AHHHH!_"

All eyes jumped to Mimi who had her hands clamped over eyes. "Mimi, what's wrong?" Sora asked to the girl. "It's creepier than the subway! When do we get out!" Mimi screeched.

"After some turbulence," Tommy supplied to Mimi, swinging his feet back and forth.

"Turbulence," The Digi Destined, minus the Warriors asked.

"Oi, people in the train, get ready for the ride!" Worm called out. After that the Warriors scrambled to grab something solid. The other groups looked at them confused.

"Trust us, you want to hold onto something," Takuya said and almost immediately, all of them were thrown from their seats onto the floor as they crossed the border from the real world. The lights in Worm flickered on and off as the ride grew extremely bumpy. Everyone laid flat on the floor, clutching the bottom bars of the seats.

"When is it over?" Hikari shouted.

"I think I'm going to be sick," Joe hollered, holding his hand to his mouth.

"Ew Joe," Taiki screeched. "Point your mouth in another direction."

"Not toward me," Rika yelled in tandem.

Koji and Koichi nearest each other both nodded, and grasped each other's hands, pulling the other up as they held onto the closest rail. They scanned outside the windows but all they could see was the flashing streak of gray, they were still in a tunnel. They looked farther out, still trying to hold their balance, but then they saw light at the end of the tunnel. It was almost over. Worm took a nearly ninety degree dive downwards. It didn't take long for the twins, who were standing up right, to roll down the compartment, and crash onto the ground.

After another minute of shouting and complaining, the bumpy ride that Worm had put them through came to a smooth calming train ride.

"Hey, our clothes change back!" said Daisuke when he realize that he, along with Iori, Miyako, Takeru, Hikari, and Ken are wearing the same clothes they wore when they first came to the Digital World.

"But we didn't have our clothes change when we first got here, and yet, they do change."

Everyone look at the Warriors and saw that their clothes do change.

Zoe was wearing light purple jeans, instead of a skirt with pink butterflies, a pink shirt with the symbol for Wind in lavender on it, and a lavender jacket was tied around her waist. Her hat had disappeared and she had purple and pink gloves on that came halfway up her fingers. Around her neck was a gold necklace with five light purple stones and four dark pink stones. In her pocket was her pink and lavender D-Tector.

Koji had navy pants, a white shirt with the symbol of Light in light blue, and his jacket now had white stripes instead of yellow stripes. He also had gloves but they were navy blue and white. The only thing that didn't change was his bandana, which was on his head. Hanging from his belt loops was a chain with six tags on it, each tag with the symbol of Light on one side of all but one which had the symbol on both sides. In his jacket pocket was the upgraded version of his D-Tector.

Koichi looked similar to Koji except for the color and his shirt had the symbol of Darkness on it. He had black pants, a grey shirt, and a lighter grey jacket with black stripes. His symbol was in black and he didn't have a head covering. His gloves were also black and grey and the six tags on the chain were adorned with the symbol of Darkness on only one side. He found his black and grey D-Tector in his pants pocket.

Tommy was wearing green pants, a light green shirt with the symbol of Ice in ice blue, a light green jacket with ice blue stripes and light green and green gloves. His hat had disappeared and the chain and tags with the symbol for Ice appeared. He found his green and light turquoise D-Tector in his pocket.

JP was wearing blue pants, and a yellow shirt with the symbol of Thunder in green. He also had a blue and yellow jacket, blue and yellow gloves, he had tags with the Thunder symbol and in one of the pockets he found his blue and yellow D-Tector.

Takuya was all red. His pants were dark red, his shirt red with a dark red symbol for Flames and his shoes were a dark red. His hat was also a red and his jacket a dark red with a red stripe going down each sleeve. His gloves were red as well and his goggles were not changed. Like Koji, he had five tags that had the symbol of Fire on one side and one tag with the Fire symbol on both sides. His D-Tector was the second version he had.

"What's that?" Yamato asked, pointing out the window to a place where fire was bellowing.

"It's the Fire Terminal!" Tommy yelled excitedly. "That must mean that Bokomon and Neemon are coming with us!"

"You're right, Tommy. It'll be good to see them again," Zoe said.

Worm then jerked to a stop.

"Fire Terminal! Five minutes break then we're off to the Forest Terminal!"

They all got off Worm and Zoe immediately spotted some old friends.

"Bokomon, Neemon it's good to see you two again," she said enveloping the two digimon in a bear hug.

"It's good to see you too, Zoe," the white digimon gasped.

"Hello," the orange digimon said in a dense voice.

"Agumon!" Taichi said as he runs up to the little yellow dinosaur that's behind Bokomon and Neemon, followed by other digimons that the Digidestined quickly recognize as their partners.

After a few minutes, there's a lot of hugging and tears of joy from reuniting with their partners again. But then, "Wait a minute, where's Palmon?" said Mimi, as soon as she realize that her partner's not there.

Yamato also realize that Gabumon, his partner is nowhere to be found either. 'Gabumon…'

"Hey everyone! Break time is nearly up! You better get back in after all we have a schedule to keep!" Worm called.

"Ok Worm. Hey Bokomon, you wouldn't know why we need to go to Seraphimon's castle, would you?"

"No, I wouldn't know why. We'll probably find out when we get to the Forest Terminal and meet with Ophanimon, Seraphimon and Cherubimon."

A minute later they were back on Worm on the way to the Forest Terminal. Mimi is sitting alone at a corner, thinking of why her partner didn't show up like the rest.

"Mimi?"

Mimi looked up and saw Zoe right in front of her with a worried face on. "Yes?"

"Just checking if you are alright." The blond replied.

"I'm fine, I guess. I'm feeling kinda left out because my digimon partner, Palmon is not here with me..."

"Oh, I see…" Just then, Worm suddenly stopped and cried,

"Attack alert! Attack alert!"

Everyone looked out the windows and saw that they were in the Forest Kingdom. They also saw that they're being attack by a digimon that the Warriors immediately recognize.

"CRUSADERMON!" All the Warriors shouted.

"Hello to you too, my, its' been an awfully long time, since I've seen you pesky humans. Did you miss my beauty?"

"As if," JP screamed. "You pink blow dryer!"

"Guys let's go-," Takuya stated pulling out his D-Tector.

"No," Taiki shouted, with a smug grin. "We got this!"

"What?"

"Agumon ready," Taichi yelled. "Good, Digivolve."

All the other Digidestined commanded their Digimon to digivolve as well and pretty soon, Crusadermon is surrounded by the Destined, Tamers, and Xros Wars United digimons.

"Go get her Growlmon!" said Takato.

Crusadermon giggled as the large Dinosaur approached her. "Oh, what a cute little Dinosaur," She cooed touching Growlmon below his chin. Her hands clutched into a ball, holding onto Growlmon's scales harshly. "Don't play with me!" She shrieked, flipping Growlmon onto his back, landing on OmegaShoutmon.

**Electro Shocker**

Kabuterimon send a ball of electricity but Crusadermon dodged it with ease, laughing at the same time.

"Ken!" Daisuke shouted, watching as the other Digimon tried to attack Crusadermon with all their force. It was proving difficult though since Crusadermon dodged all their attacks and attacked with triple the force. "We need to DNA Digivolve."

The blue haired teen nodded, and extended his Digivice to let their two Digimon meld into one.

**EXV-Mon, Stingmon,**

**DNA Digivolve to,**

**Paildramon!**

Crusadermon looked at the transformation with bored interest and walked straight toward Paildramon. "Still not strong enough honey!" Crusadermon stated and outstretched her free arm.

**Fist of Athena**

She punched Paildramon, causing the Digimon roll back several hundred feet.

"Boys!" Zoe yelled. "We need to Spirit Evolve now!"

"Right!"

**Execute, Spirit Evolution!**

**Agunimon**

**Lobomon**

**Lowemon**

**Beetlemon**

**Kazemon**

**Kumamon**

"Now let's take care of Crusadermon." Agunimon said, before launching his attack, followed closely by the others.

**Pyro Punch**

**Howling Laser**

**Shadow Meteor**

**Thunder Fist**

**Hurricane Wind**

**Crystal Freeze**

Crusadermon dodge the attacks with ease and is now aiming her attack not at the Warriors but Agumon, who devolve from Greymon.

**Spiral Masquerade**

"Look out!" Taichi suddenly jump in front to protect his partner from the blow!

"TAICHI!"

Out of nowhere, an orange light blinded Crusademon's attack and everyone else had to cover their eyes when the light started to fuse with Agumon.

**Agumon, Warp-Digivolve too**

**WarGreymon**

**Terra Force**

The attack hits Crusademon and sent the digimon crashing onto a nearby tree.

'He's too powerful. I'd better retreat, for now.'

Crusademon escape, leaving behind the Digidestined, trying to figure out on what just happen in the fight.

Taichi, now holding an exhausted Koromon in his hands broke the silence. "Well, I think we'd better go to this Crystal Castle to get some explanation."

**(^_^)(-_-)**

**I know, I know, I didn't make the Warriors turn into their Beast Spirits, but that'll be explained later.**

**And about the orange light, I think you guys can probably figured it out by yourself.**

**Anyway, I hope all of you enjoy reading this chapter of Digimon Union.**

**Until next time, please review and see ya!**


	4. Chapter 3: Explanation

"**..talking.."**

'**..thinking..'**

_**"..spirits talking.."**_

**/ (scene change)**

**(^_^)(-_-) (chapter end)**

**I do not own Digimon.**

**Digimon Union**

**Chapter 3: Explanation**

Everyone arrive at Seraphimon's Castle and when they entered the gates Zoe, once again, spotted an old friend.

"Sorcermon!"

"Children, you have come back, Ophanimon, Seraphimon, and Cherubimon have been waiting for your arrival," he said.

"He looks just like Wizardmon," Hikari whispered to Gatomon.

"Yeah, that's because he's Sorcermon," Gatomon replied.

He then led the Chosen to the room where Seraphimon was when he had been revived then scanned.

"We must first thank you for returning to the Digital World and for saving the kingdom before it was destroyed," Ophanimon started. The other two nodded in agreement.

"Could you tell us what's going on?" asked Koushiro.

Takuya then asked, "Can you please tell us why Crusademon attack us?" Seraphimon glanced at each of the Digidestined, replied to Takuya's question.

"Crusademon is trying to eliminate all of you so that there will be no one left to save the digital world from destruction."

"WHAT?"

"Does that mean Lucemon's back?"

"Wait, can you please tell us who's Lucemon…er…" Kenta asked confused on who this other digimon was and the three Angels. Cherubimon replied.

"Lucemon was the enemy that the six warriors fought. And we have been rude to not introduce ourselves. I am Cherubimon, Guardian of Knowledge and Lore. The female digimon is Lady Ophanimon, the Protector of Life and Love, and the other digimon is the lord of this castle and the Upholder of Law and Order, Seraphimon." Kenta sighed after that.

"As to the first part of your question, we are not sure, but there's a chance Lucemon revive," Seraphimon said.

"Great, it's like we never defeated him," Takuya complained.

"But wait a minute Takuya, why didn't you turn into BurningGreymon when we were fighting Crusademon earlier?" Tagiru asked.

"Well…you see…"

_"We don't have our Beast spirits with us."_

Everyone suddenly jumped when they heard the voice that came out of nowhere. When Takuya look at his D-Tector, he realized that Agunimon answer Tagiru's question.

"What does he mean?" Tommy asked and is answered by Kumamon.

_"Not long before we sent Worm to get you guys, there's trouble at an island somewhere on the ocean."_

"So you guys we're the one that sent Worm, not Ophanimon?" Koichi asked Lowemon.

_"Well, actually Ophanimon told us to gather all of the Digidestined, but only Agunimon at least know that all of you are from the same Human World."_

_"And it's no wonder why it's through the goggle-heads, seeing that all of the are such big hot heads."_

_"What is that suppose to mean, Lobomon?"_

_"You know what I mean, Agunimon!"_

_"Would you two stop fighting already? You're as bad as Takuya and Koji!"_

Everyone, especially the Warriors were surprise at how Kazemon stopped the argument between the 2 warriors.

"Anyway," JP said, breaking the silence. "Do you know where our Beast spirits ended up at, Beetlemon?"

_"Sorry JP, but besides the fact the spirits are on an island somewhere, nothing."_

"That's ok, we'll try and managed without it for a while."

"There is something else that you must know." Seraphimon said, which causes the Digidestined to look at the Holy angle.

"Is it about the strange orange light that causes Agumon to turn into WarGreymon?" questioned Nene.

"As a matter of fact, yes," said a new voice. Standing behind the Celestial Digimons, is Gennai, the same one that the Destined met, the young version of him that is.

"Gennai, how does the light make Agumon become WarGreymon?" asked Daisuke, with everyone else wondering the same thing.

"Why don't you ask Taichi."

Everyone look at Taichi, who is still holding Koromon, waiting for the answer.

"Well you guys, it's because of this." Taichi then take out a necklace with an orange sun-like symbol engraved in it.

"The crest of Courage!" screamed the original 8 Destined.

"Crest? What's that?" asked Kiriha.

"Well, a crest is something that the 8 of us have to make our partners digivolve into their ultimate forms," answered Takeru.

"But you guys told us they were destroyed during your last battle 7 years ago," Iori said, wondering.

"I guess the crest must have revived when the Digital World is reviving itself." Sora said and the other original Destined nodded, agreeing with her.

"So how did Taichi get back his anyway?" asked Yuu.

"Wait, did you guys say that's the crest of Courage, right?" Taiki asked.

"Yeah?"

"Well, since Taichi jumped in front of Agumon when Crusademon attack, doesn't that means he shows some courage to protect his partner?"

"That's correct." Everyone quickly look back at Gennai. "However, I don't know if all of you will get back your own crests that easily."

"Why?"

"It's because Devimon hide the crests somewhere near his whereabouts."

The original Destined, not including Hikari, looked completely shock when they heard Devimon's name but Takeru looks really angry.

"Devimon's back? I thought we finish him off for good!"

"Why is he like that?" Akari whispered to Sora.

"I'll tell you that later, ok?"

"Not just Devimon," Gennai said. "The Dark Masters, Myotismon, D-Reaper, Lucemon, and even the Bagura Army are back."

Hikari and Gatomon's feels anger when they heard Myotismon's name and Shoutmon feels the same when he heard the Bagura Army is back. However, both Taiki and Yuu are shocked, and Taiki say "How can the Bagura Army be back since Baguramon is now a human?"

"WHAT?" Everyone, except Yuu look at Taiki with a shock.

"Are you sure that Bagramon is now a human?" asked Kiriha.

"Yeah," replied Yuu, "he turn into the Old Clock Shop Man."

This time, all eyes are looking at Yuu.

"Wait, as in the same one that give Xros Loaders away to the Hunters?" asked Tagiru.

"That's correct," replied Taiki, "you didn't know because you we're running up to Gumdramon as soon as you saw him."

"We're not sure who's in charge of the Bagura Army now." Everyone looks at Gennai and the 3 Celestial Angles, "But we do know it's someone probably stronger than Baguramon was."

"So what do we have to do? Do we have to fight against all of them?" Ryo asked and Cherubimon answered, "Unfortunately yes, but if all of you can defeat Devimon first, then the 9 crests will be gathered and the 9 digimons will have the power to digivolve further than their Champion stage, just like how Agumon was turned into his mega form."

"9 crests? I thought there were only 8?" Zenjirou asked but then Ken replied, "Actually, 8 crests are revived after being destroyed 7 years ago but mine was the 9th." He then pulled out a pinkish color crest with a swirl design in the center from his pocket. "It is called the crest of Kindness, but Wormmon never digivolve further than Champion without DNA digivolving before."

"Well then, maybe we might find out what digimon will it be later," said Daisuke.

"Maybe you're right."

/

An hour has pass since the Digidestined left the castle, Jeri notice Mimi is looking even more disappointed than when they first reunited with their partners, except for Mimi and Yamato.

"Mimi? Are you sure you're feeling alright?"

"I don't know how I feel now. I mean, the Digital World is in trouble again and I don't even had a chance to be with my partner before I know I have to save it again."

"I know how you feel. You see, Calumon here isn't my partner."

"He's not? Then who is?"

"…Leomon…"

"A Leomon? Wow, me and my friends know a Leomon when we first started our journey!"

"Really?"

"Yeah, but he was sacrificed in order to save me and Joe from a MetalEtemon when both of us got separated from the group. But I know he'll be back again soon."

"How can you tell?"

"It's because Digimon don't really die. They just turn back into Digieggs and will be revived again and if that digimon did horrible things in the past, it is revived back as a good digimon. Well, except for the digimons we're facing against."

"…Mimi thanks for telling me that. It makes me have more hope to see Leomon again."

"No problem, and anyway I feel the same way on hoping to see Palmon soon."

Yamato is walking at the back of the pack, overhearing Mimi and Jeri's conversation. 'If the other digimon partners know we have arrive the Digital World, then why didn't Mimi, Jeri, and my partner show up?' Yamato said, thinking towards himself.

Before Yamato know what's going on, something hit him and knocks him down to the ground.

Taichi saw Yamato on the ground and quickly headed towards his friend and rival, with the others behind him.

Yamato slowly got himself into a sitting position while trying to search for what causes him to fell.

He was shock and excitement at the same time when he recognized the Digimon with orange fur and a large, silver, sharp horn on its forehead. Yamato felt deep down that this Digimon was indeed HIS partner that he's worried about.

"Tsu- Tsunomon…?" he said as his eyes met with the small In-Training's.

But to Yamato's horror, Tsunomon narrowed his eyes and titled his head as if unable to recognize him. And this suspicion was confirmed as the Digimon asked in a very far to familiar voice.

"Who are you?"

**(^_^)(-_-)**

**I'm sorry this took a while, but I have school today and tomorrow I might not be able to submit the next chapter, but I'll try to get it done as fast as I can.**

**Anyway, I hope all of you enjoy reading this chapter of Digimon Union.**

**Until next time, please review and see ya!**


	5. Chapter 4: Joy For Some, Despair For Two

"**..talking.."**

'**..thinking..'**

**/ (scene change)**

**(^_^)(-_-) (chapter end)**

**I do not own Digimon.**

**Digimon Union**

**Chapter 4: Joy For Some, Despair For Two**

"Hey Yamato, are you ok?" Taichi said running up to him with the others following behind.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Hey look, it's Tsunomon!" said JP as he and Zoe run up to the Digimon.

"JP! Zoe! Long time no see!"

"Wait, you know this Tsunomon?" asked Takuya.

"Yep, we met him at a Digimonschool when we were separated from each other," replied JP.

"But the school is quite a distance away, so why are you here?" Zoe asked.

"Why don't you guys come with me, then I'll explain everything." Then the small Digimon turned around and hopped a few steps down the path. Curious about what the In-Training was planning, they decided to follow him.

/

Tsunomon lead everyone to a giant lake where a group of six Fresh and In-Training Digimons, together with a Rookie Digimon that the Destined immediately recognize it as a Palmon.

"Miss Palmon, I'm back." Tsunomon said, hopping to the Rookie.

"Tsunomon! I can't believe you just left Kapurimon out there alone when I asked both of you to stay together to gather firewood!" said the Palmon in a very familiar voice the Destined recognize.

"It's ok Miss Palmon, I need to learn how to handle situations by myself since we're gonna go our separate ways tomorrow." Kapurimon said, trying to defend his friend.

"…Alright, I forgive, but please don't do…it…again…" She trailed of as she looks at who is walking up to the In-Training. "Mimi? Is that you?"

"Pa..Palmon?"

After a small silence, Mimi and Palmon runs up to each other, crying and hugging their dearest friend which they haven't seen in years. The seven Fresh and In-Training Digimons staring at them curiously and finally a YukimiBotamon spoke, "Miss Palmon, is she your human partner that you've been telling us about?"

"Yes it's true, and even the time I tell all of you that I'm a friend of the Shoutmon before he become the Digimon King is also true."

"Wait a sec," interrupted Shoutmon, "Don't tell me you're…"

"Yes Shoutmon, I'm the same Lilymon you become friends with back at the Village of Smiles."

"WHAT?"

/

After settling camp, the Frontier and Xros Heart United gang, minus Zoe, JP, and Shoutmon went off to gather food while Palmon tells her journey since she got separated from Mimi after MaloMyotismon's defeat.

"So let me get this straight," said Shoutmon after Palmon finish her story. "You managed to digivolve into Togemon and decided to help these little guys how to survive on their own, then the Bagra Army attack the school and you managed to digivolve into Lilymon. And a month ago, you we're defeated and devolve back into Palmon?"

"Yep, that's what happened."

"But wait a minute, why didn't you tell us you have seen humans before, let alone teamed up with one," asked Zoe, in disbelief.

"Well, I have to keep it a secret or else I might be targeted for teaming up with humans and I can't protect the little Digimons," replied Palmon.

"Wow Palmon, what got you interested in helping all of these digimons anyway?" asked Gatomon.

"Well, it all started about a month before JP and Zoe arrive at the school."

**Flashback**

In a forest, a Togemon is fighting a group of Digimons looking for the Fractal Code of the area with only a Garurumon fighting with her.

"What now, Garurumon? We're the only ones left that can fight. Everyone else have been scanned and turned back into Digi-eggs."

"We have to keep them from finding the Fractal Code, even if we're out numbered."

"I know that, but…"

"We've been in situations like this before and we survived the fight!"

"That's true, but that's because we…"

**Seismic Sledge**

**Drainin' Rain**

**Power Pummel**

**Dark Reflection**

"Get away Togemon! AAAH!"

"Garurumon!"

**Flashback ended**

"…And I was beaten up pretty badly but they stop attacking when they found the Fractal Code. I immediately grab the Digi-egg Garurumon turned into and run out of the forest just in time before they scanned the area."

"So what happen to the Digi-egg?" Yamato asked curiously.

Palmon looked at Tsunomon, who is helping the others with their dinner after they returned back with the food. "He hatched into that same Tsunomon Zoe and JP met and helped."

"Helped?" asked Yamato curiously. "Did something bad happen to him?"

"He was not accepted by the other students of the school because he can digivolve while the others can't." Zoe said and Palmon continued. "However, during the time I was at the Village of Smiles as Lilymon after Shoutmon becomes the Digimon King, I managed to find Tsunomon and,"

"And what?" asked Miyako, "What happens next?"

"I overheard him saying that he wants to remember his past life again because...he said that the most important person in his life was forgotten after he was reborn."

Yamato starts to tense a bit. He knew that Tsunomon had lost his memories, but he didn't expected it's because he was reborn as a digiegg.

After that talk with Palmon Yamato couldn't sleep, so he decided to take the first watch for the night. While everyone else is having a good night sleep, especially Mimi and Palmon, Tsunomon on the other hand doesn't.

/

Tsunomon is in a very thick forest, not knowing where to go. "Where am I?"

Suddenly out of nowhere, 4 attacks start to head towards the In-Training.

"AAAH!"

/

Tsunomon woke up from the dream with a very frightened look on his face. 'What was that? Well, since I don't think I can sleep for a while, I guess I'd better accompany the human that takes the first watch tonight.'

Tsunomon hops towards Yamato when he heard a sad, but pleasant and strangely familiar melody. He saw Yamato playing on his harmonica, probably lost in his memories. Tsunomon remember the look on Yamato's face when he said that he doesn't know the human. He felt pity to Yamato and wish he could do something to make the human feel better.

"Tsunomon?"

Startled, Tsunomon looks at Yamato that has stop playing his harmonica, realizing that the human has stop playing a while ago.

"S-Sorry. I just don't want to disturb you when you were playing that melody."

"It's alright." Yamato then picks up Tsunomon and place the Digimon on his lap. "By the way, Palmon told me that you were trying to remember your past life before you were reborn. Is that true?"

Tsunomon tense up a bit wondering how did Palmon know about that. Sighing, he looks at Yamato with sadness and pain in his eyes. "Yes, it's true. I've been having some weird dreams lately, and I have a feeling those dreams are connected to my past life somehow."

"Why's that?"

"I've been having these dreams where I was fighting against powerful Digimons but not alone. I was together with someone else," tears starts to appear in Tsunomon's eyes, "someone I consider my best friend. B-but because of me g-getting reborn, I-I completely forgot all about our friendship towards each other!"

Yamato's heart ache after he heard what Tsunomon told him. He hug the little In-Training and this action causes Tsunomon to release heavy on slot of tears, sharing them with someone that cares about his problems. The place grew quiet, but the silence didn't last long.

"AAAH!"

"What was that?" Tsunomon asked after hearing the sudden scream.

"Sounds like the others are in trouble." Yamato said as he runs off to where the others are at, with Tsunomon following behind him.

**(^_^)(-_-)**

**Man, I'm REALLY SORRY for not updating this chapter sooner, I tried to do it 2 days ago, but I can't login, and yesterday I had a blackout so I can't even use the computer.**

**Anyway, I hope you guys like the twist with Tsunomon and Palmon. I wanted to do this twist about Tsunomon since I watch an episode of Digimon Frontier and about Palmon after watching an episode of Digimon Xros Wars.**

**Again, I'm sorry for the late update. I hope you enjoy reading this chapter of Digimon Union.**

**Until next time, please review and see ya!**


	6. Chapter 5: True Friendship

"**..talking.."**

'**..thinking..'**

**/ (scene change)**

**(^_^)(-_-) (chapter end)**

**I do not own Digimon.**

**Digimon Union**

**Chapter 5: True Friendship**

Yamato ad Tsunomon quickly runs up to the others and on their way there, they saw everyone is fighting against a Seadramon and they still haven't beat it.

"Man, why can't we even beat this Champion digimon?" complains Agunimon.

**Ice Blast**

"Scatter!" Everyone quickly move as fast as they can away from the blast, but it managed to hit Pegasusmon along with Takeru on his back and both of them landed hard in the water.

"Takeru!" Without thinking, Yamato jumped into the lake to help his brother. But he didn't realize the Seadramon is about to hit him with the Digimon's attack.

OmegaShoutmon saw what the Digimon's planning and quickly head towards it. "Oh no you don't!"

**Hard Rock Damashī**

OmegaShoutmon managed to get the attention of Seadramon and the serpent like Digimon forgot all about Yamato and focus on attacking OmegaShoutmon instead. "Taiki, reload ChibiKamemon out to help Takeru and Yamato, hurry!"

"Got it. Reload, ChibiKamemon!"

A bright light starts to come out of Taiki's Xros Loader and ChibiKamemon jumped out from it, diving into the lake and swimming as fast as he can towards Yamato, who is holding Takeru that's clinging on his partner, Patamon.

"ChibiKamemon, take Takeru and Patamon with you and get back to the others!"

"But what about you-kame?" wondered the small turtle like Digimon.

"Don't worry about me, just go!"

"Alright-kame." ChibiKamemon swim as fast as he can without accidentally dropping Takeru and Patamon on his back, followed by Yamato swimming behind them.

**Ice Blast**

"AAAH!"

CRASH!

Taiki quickly saw where his partner crashed and runs up to Shoutmon that devolve. "Shoutmon, you alright?"

"I've been better," the Digimon said, trying to force a smile.

"Uh oh, Seadramon is after Yamato again!" said Sora in horror.

"Don't worry, we got this!" Kazemon said as she and the other Digimons start to get ready to attack the Seadramon from attacking a fellow digidestined.

"Wait a minute!" Shoutmon said, but the others already started attacking.

**Meteor Wing**

**Needle Spray**

**Electro Shocker**

**Harpoon Torpedo**

**Vee-Laser**

**Spiking Strike**

**Blast Rings**

**Oxygen Torpedo**

**Pyro Blaster**

**Gargo Pellets**

**Fox Tail Inferno**

**Desolation Claw**

**Guardian Barrage**

**Kahuna Waves**

**Bunny Blades**

**Corona Blaster**

**Pyro Punch**

**Howling Laser**

**Shadow Meteor**

**Thunder Fist**

**Crystal Breeze**

**Hurricane Wave**

**Mantis Arm**

**Spin Caliber**

**Random Laser**

**Zeke Flame**

**Dorulu Tornado**

**Heavy Speaker**

BOOM!

"Did we beat it?" asked EXV-mon, but to everyone's surprise the Seadramon survive and digivolved!

"Nope, it digivolved into MegaSeadramon!" replied Sparrowmon.

"Aww man, how are we gonna take it down now?" Beetlemon said.

**Lightning Javelin**

"AAAH!"

BOOM!

After everyone crashed hard on the ground and devolve, MegaSeadramon now set its sight back at Yamato, who is just about to climb back on dry land.

**Lightning Javelin**

When Yamato saw the attack heading right towards him, he quickly swim away from the others without realizing he swam towards MegaSeadramon's tail. Takeru just start to regain consciousness when he saw MegaSeadramon caught Yamato with the Digimon's coils. "Oh no, Nii-chan!"

"This is just like what happen when on our first night in the Digital World 7 years ago!" said Mimi.

"Wait a sec, this happens to you guys before?" asked Yuu, in disbelieved.

"Yeah, it's also the same time when Yamato's partner digivolved into Champion for the first time," replied Koushiro.

"But how are we gonna save him? I mean, everyone is out of energy to digivolve or even to fight," said Ryo.

"Koromon, can you digivolve to save him?" asked Taichi, holding his partner who is still in his In-Training form.

"I wish I could, but because I haven't digivolve higher than Champion in a long time, I run out of energy fast," replied Koromon with a sad look on his face.

Everyone had to watch in horror as Yamato is being squeeze to death by MegaSeadramon when suddenly Tsunomon hopped to the lake.

"Tsunomon, what are you doing?" asked Zoe, wondering what the In-Training is planning.

Tsunomon keep hopping to the lake, without stopping to look at Zoe. "You guys might not be able to fight, but I can!" Data start to surround the Digimon.

**Tsunomon Digivolve too**

**Gabumon**

**Blue Blaster**

The blast hit its mark, but hardly did anything, except for making MegaSeadramon angrier.

"If the others can't beat it, then how can Gabumon face against it alone?" said Bokomon, who is hiding with Neemon along with the Fresh and In-Trainings behind a tree. But then, Kapurimon hopped towards the lake, as close as he can to Gabumon. 'I can't just watch my best friend getting hurt while I'm sitting on the sidelines. I need to help him somehow.'

Gabumon is getting beaten up pretty badly, and he saw Kapurimon headigh towards him. "Kapurimon! Get back to the others!"

"No Gabumon, we did promise to always be with each other no matter what happens, because we're friends for life!"

As soon as Gabumon heard that, he starts to remember that he made the same promise to someone he forgotten for so long…

**Lightning Javelin**

"AAAH!"

SPLASH!

"Kapurimon!" Gabumon quickly save Kapurimon. "Hey, you alright?"

"Just soaking wet, but I'm fine. So, now what?"

Gabumon look at Yamato still being held hostage by the serpent like Ultimate Digimon. "I don't have time to get you back on dry land. I have to save that human right now!"

Gabumon, with Kapurimon on his back quickly head towards MegaSeadramon, but start's to regret his decision. 'What can I do? He's too powerful and I can't do it on my own.'

'Don't say that!'

"Huh?" Gabumon then stop to find the source of the voice he heard.

"What's wrong?" asked Kapurimon but Gabumon ignored his friend's question and continue listening.

'You're never alone. You have everyone's support to help you through this.'

'But I don't know if I can do it. For some reason, I only have the confidence I need because of a certain someone that I completely forgot about is right by my side.'

'Gabumon! Listen to me! You might have forgotten who that someone is, but remember this, that doesn't mean that the bond both of you had dies with your memory!'

'…You're right, the bond is always there no matter what happens to anyone of us!'

**Lightning Javelin**

"GABUMON!"

Suddenly, a bright blue light starts to surround Gabumon, and Yamato recognize the light very well for some reason.

"What's going on?" asked Zenjirou, covering his eyes like the rest from the sudden glow.

"This is kinda like when I digivolve to WarGreymon." Koromon replied.

"Then that means." Without any warning, the light starts to glow even brighter.

**Gabumon, Warp-Digivolve too**

**MetalGarurumon**

"Did Gabumon just digivolved?" asked Takato.

"Yeah, into MetalGarurumon, his Mega form," said Henry after he analyzed the Digimon with his D-Power.

'He looks kinda like KendoGarurumon…' Koji thought when he looks at the Mega.

Kapurimon and Yamato slowly open their eyes and are surprise when they saw Gabumon turn into MetalGarurumon.

"Ga..Gabumon?" Kapurimon said, still in shock from the transformation of his friend.

"You'd better hold on tight Kapurimon," said MetalGarurumon and without another warning headed straight towards Yamato, freeing him from MegaSeadramon.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine Kapurimon." Yamato look down at the Mega Digimon he's on. "MetalGarurumon, let's finish MegaSeadramon off together."

"Right!"

**Metal Wolf Claw**

**Mega Ice Blast**

The 2 attacks clash, but MetalGarurumon's is a lot stronger and completely absorbed MegaSeadramon's attack, causing the 'Metal Wolf Claw' to be as twice as strong. As a result, MegaSeadramon's defeated for good.

The sun start's to rise and MetalGarurumon devolved back to Tsunomon, who looks like someone that just found something very valuable to him. "…I remember."

"Huh?" All eyes are on the little In-Training.

"I remember now. My forgotten past," Tsunomon looks up to Yamato and tears start to appear in his amber eyes. "As Yamato's digimon partner.."

"Tsunomon, you are the Tsunomon I've been looking for!" said Yamato as he hugged the In-Training that he now knows is his partner.

"I'm sorry I didn't remember you when we first met back in the forest."

"It's alright. As long as you remember about our friendship, I don't mind."

"I'm glad everything turned out alright in the end," said Palmon.

"So, you're really a digidestined partner like Miss Palmon, huh?" said Kapurimon as he look at how happy his friend is.

"Yep, but don't worry Kapurimon, that doesn't mean our bond is broken," replied Tsunomon.

"He's right. The bond both of you have will never die, just like the bond both of us have for seven years," added Yamato.

"Well, it's still kinda early for us to continue our journey, and we all probably needed some rest after what just happened," said Gumdramon, yawning.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but I agree with Gumdramon, Yuu. We're still in a bad shape from the damage we received." Damemon said to his partner, looking half asleep.

"Alright then, we'll rest up and take our leave after we wake up," said Taiki, and almost instantly everyone is fast asleep.

Yamato on the other hand, now wearing the crest of Friendship around his neck is playing the same old melody on his harmonica with a smile on his face to Tsunomon, who is now sleeping in between Kapurimon and Yamato, his two best friends for life.

**(^_^)(-_-)**

**I'm REALLY sorry for the late update, I was supposed to submit this BEFORE 14****th**** February and the next chapter on the 14****th****, but I've been VERY BUSY with High School and my exams is starting next week!**

**Anyway, please review and I again apologized for the late update. Hope you enjoy reading this chapter of Digimon Union.**

**Until next time, see ya!**


	7. Chapter 6: Love Will Find A Way

"**..talking.."**

'**..thinking..'**

**/ (scene change)**

**(^_^)(-_-) (chapter end)**

**I do not own Digimon.**

**Digimon Union**

**Chapter 6: Love Will Find A Way**

After packing their things, Palmon look at the 6 In-Training and Fresh Digimons that were her students at the Digimonschool. One by one they started leaving until only Tsunomon and Kapurimon are left.

"Well, I guess this is goodbye…" said Kapurimon, looking sad.

"Yeah…" Tsunomon said but before he hops towards Yamato, he look back at his friend. "But I'm sure we'll see each other again."

The In-Training slowly smiled and replied, "Definitely." And the 2 Digimons start to go their separate ways.

/

A few hours later, Hikari just couldn't stop looking at Mimi, who is now even more cheerful than since they arrived at the Digital World, but also the sad look on Jeri's face.

"Hey, don't worry about it." Hikari said to Jeri. "I'm sure we'll find your partner soon."

"I really hope so…" Jeri said, looking away from Hikari.

"By the way," Takeru said. "Thanks for getting me safe back on dry land last night, Taiki. If you didn't, then MegaSeadramon would have held both me and Nii-san hostage."

"Actually, you should be thanking ChibiKamemon. He's the one that got you back on dry land at the first place," said Taiki.

"Please Taiki, you're making me blush kame," said ChibiKamemon from inside Taiki's Xros Loader.

WHOOSH!

"Huh?"

"What's wrong, Taky?" asked JP.

"I told you already, stop with the nickname, and I'm not sure. I'd better check it out." Takuya walked ahead of the others when suddenly,

BOOM!

"Hey! What's going on here?" asked Takuya, who is being held hostage by what looks like blue fire, mixed with liquid metal. Zoe is about to touch the thing surrounding Takuya when Akari grabbed her arm.

"Don't touch it. I know what that stuff is."

"You do?" asked Zoe, looking surprise.

"Yeah, as a matter of fact I do too. It's an attack of an Ultimate Digimon."

"Speaking of Digimon," Wormmon said, "There's one not too far away from where Takuya got hit."

"It must be the same Digimon that trap Takuya," said Koji, who is taking out his D-Tector like the other 4 Warriors.

**Metal Fireball**

BOOM!

"What the- How did that attack managed to held all of us up?" Shoutmon said, realizing that every human and Digimon are trapped by the same materials Takuya is trapped in.

Suddenly, a giant Digimon walked out from behind a giant tree and only Damemon is able to look at the Digimon, with a surprise look on his face he said, "No good, no good! It's SkullMeramon!"

"WHAT?" Sora, Mimi, Koushiro, Taichi, and the Xros Heart United, minus Tagiru said, look at the digimon with the same expression that Damemon had.

"Wait, you guys know this Digimon?" asked Takato.

"As a matter of fact, yes," replied Kiriha. "This Digimon was part of the Bagra Army that Taiki told me he had to face against before we teamed up."

"Really?" said Koushiro, "We had to face against this same Digimon back before Hikari is revealed to be the 8th Digidestined 7 years ago."

"But only me, Sora, Koushiro, Taichi, and our partners faced against it at Tokyo Tower." Mimi said, reminding the others why only the 4 of them know this Digimon.

"Now what? Takuya's group can't Spirit Evolve, us Tamers and Taiki's team can't make our Digimons digivolve or anything else without holding onto our Digivices," said Kazu, but then Taiki said, "I have an idea! We have to depend on Taichi and Daisuke's group since their Digimon is the only ones that can digivolve without their partners holding onto their Digivices."

"Sorry Taiki," said Tsunomon, "Both Koromon and I still can't Digivolve because of our lack of energy."

Koromon look at Taichi and say, "I know I've been on the sidelines since Crusademon attack us yesterday but,"

"It's alright buddy," said Taichi, "It's not your fault you don't have any strength left. Now Daisuke, it's all up to you and the others."

"Got it," said Daisuke before looking at Veemon, who along with the other 8 Destined know what to do.

**Biyomon Digivolve to…Birdramon**

**Tentomon Digivolve to…Kabuterimon**

**Palmon Digivolve to…Togemon**

**Gomamon Digivolve to…Ikkakumon**

**Patamon Digivolve to…Angemon**

**Veemon Digivolve to…EXV-Mon**

**Armadillomon Digivolve to…Ankylomon**

**Hawkmon Digivolve to…Aquilamon**

**Wormmon Digivolve to…Stingmon**

After the 9 Digimon digivolved, the liquid metal around them shattered, freeing their bodies from the trap.

"Taiki's right, it works!" said Akari.

"Alright EXV-Mon," said Daisuke, "Now free the rest of us so that all of us can take the Ultimate down!"

"Got it!"

**Vee-**

**Heat Chain Midareuchi**

Many fiery chains suddenly start to approach from SkullMeramon and whip at EXV-Mon, hurting the Champion as he yells out an earful scream. The other Digimons try to help him but they also got hit by the chains just by getting close to help their hurting friend.

"Hen-wee," Suzie said, shutting her eyes tight, "The Digimons are getting hurt!"

"I know Suzie," said Henry, trying to look away from the fight, "But we can't do anything to help them!"

The battle goes on for what seems like an hour that all of the Digidestined and remaining trapped Digimons shut their eyes from watching the very painful fight, the 9 Digimons revert back into their Rookie forms, covered with marks from the fiery chains all over their bodies.

"Now that that's taken care of," SkullMeramon look away from the 9 beaten up Digimons, looking at the trapped Digidestined and start to walk towards Mimi, "Time to focus on my main purpose for being here."

"I don't think so!"

**Water Breath**

A gust of water starts to appear out of nowhere and strike directly at SkullMeramon.

**Flame Chain**

The attack was launched aimlessly and instead of aiming at Mimi, the attack is heading right towards Sora!

BOOM!

"SORA!"

When the smoke clears, everyone was expecting Sora to take the hit, but instead, they found someone else standing in front of her, taking the hit instead.

Sora slowly opens her eyes, wondering why the attack didn't hit her yet, and was shock to find out who had taken the blow instead. "Y…Yamato?"

Despite the pain from the 'Flame Chain' attack, Yamato managed to give a weak grinned before collapsing right next to Sora.

"Yamato!"

"Foolish human," said SkullMeramon, "How pathetic, taking the blow that was supposed to be for the other Digidestine."

**Flame Chain**

"Don't…" Sora said, looking at the Digimon with tears falling down her eyes that are fill with anger, "Don't you dare call Yamato pathetic, you skull demon!"

Suddenly, a very bright red light starts to surround Biyomon, giving the bird like Digimon more strength than ever before.

**Biyomon, Warp-Digivolve too**

**Garudamon**

**Wing Blade**

The attack completely destroy the chain before it gets to make contact and SkullMeramon looks at the phoenix Digimon, looking even more angry before launching another attack.

**Heat Chain Midareuchi**

**Wing Blade**

The many fiery chains are absorbed by the 'Wing Blade' attack that got a direct hit on SkullMeramon. Then, something black came out of the fiery Digimon's back.

"What was that?" asked Kenta.

Joe looks at the black object before it was destroyed thinking 'It looks like…Nah, it can't be…could it?'

"Whatever that was, it doesn't matter." Tagiru said, "What matters now is what's happening to SkullMeramon."

SkullMeramon, who seems to be glowing, is suddenly surrounded by data. The sudden event on the Digimon causes everyone to not notice the liquid metal around them is shattered.

"Hey, what's happening to SkullMeramon?" asked Rika.

"I don't know, but I think we're about to find out soon," said Ryo.

The data surrounding the Digimon disappear, revealing a blue colored Meramon in its place.

"Th…That's a Bluemeramon!" Dorulumon said after realizing what Digimon it is.

BlueMeramon looks at the Digidestined with a confused look on his face before realizing what he had done to them. Everyone listen to how did BlueMeramon turn into SkullMeramon because of the black object which turns out to be a Black Gear.

"I knew that black object was a Black Gear!" said Joe, as he realized that he was right.

"Digidestined," said BlueMeramon,"I'm sorry for what I've done. I didn't mean to do it."

"It's alright," said Mako.

"We know it's not your fault," said Ai.

BlueMeramon then leaves the Digidestined and Iori just realized something.

"Hey, where's Yamato and Sora?"

"Their right behind that tree," Nene said.

"I think we'd better take a break," Joe said, "After all, Yamato and the 9 Digimons needed it."

"Sounds good," agree JP.

"I'll go and check on Yamato and Sora," said Mimi, "Just to make sure their alright."

Mimi walked slowly towards Yamato and Sora, who are both with their partner Digimons in their In-Training forms. Yamato is leaning on the tree with Tsunomon on his lap while Sora, who now wears her crest of Love around her neck, is sitting right next to him with Yokomon sleeping on her lap.

"Yamato," Sora said, "Thanks for saving my life. I'm pretty sure the attack must be very painful for you to handle."

"It's alright," replied Yamato, "I'm just glad that everyone, especially you are safe."

Sora couldn't help blushing about what she's about to do next. "Y…Yamato?"

"Yes?"

Without saying another word, Sora lean closer to Yamato, and kiss him right at the cheek before getting up and walk towards the others, not realizing that Mimi was watching them the whole time. Yamato gently place his hand at where Sora kiss him smiling, before getting up and follow right behind Sora.

Thinking it's best to join the others, Mimi walk out of her hiding place but then,

"I guess the 'Water Breath' didn't just save you and weakened SkullMeramon, but it also makes the 2 of them closer."

Mimi then turns around and found a shadowy figure of a boy around her age, standing on a Seadramon before he disappears deeper into the forest.

Mimi looked at the spot where the unknown boy was standing and wondered, 'Just who was that?'

**(^_^)(-_-)**

**I'm REALLY sorry about the late update! I've been very busy with stuff that I can only finish part of the chapter each day!**

**Anyway, to make up for the late update, I'm also uploading the next chapter today.**

**Until next time, see ya!**


	8. Chapter 7: Déjà vu Much!

"**..talking.."**

'**..thinking..'**

**/ (scene change)**

**(^_^)(-_-) (chapter end)**

**I do not own Digimon.**

**Digimon Union**

**Chapter 7: Déjà vu Much! **

The sun starts to set, Mimi told the others about the shadowy figure she saw.

"I wonder who was that?" asked Ken.

"Do you think it's Michael?" asked Takeru.

"Who's Michael?" asked Koichi.

"He's a friend I made back when I was in America," said Mimi, "But how can he show up in the Digital World since he didn't follow me to meet up with Taichi and the others."

"Anyway," said Taiki, "I think we'd better get camp ready before it gets too dark."

"Good idea," said Shoutmon, when suddenly he heard loud buzzing noise heading right towards them.

"What's that sound?" asked Akari.

Out of nowhere, a swarm of Flymons start to appear, and everyone had to duck to dodge the swarm from hitting them.

**Brown Stingers**

"Scatter!" Everyone quickly run away from the stingers as fast as they can, and then Takuya asked, "What was that Digimon?"

"It's a Flymon," Bokomon said, looking in his book, "Classified as an insect Digimon, a Virus type to be exact, his attack is Brown Stingers, or also known as Deadly Stings."

"Deadly Stings!" everyone said, looking very scared just hearing the name.

"That doesn't sound very pleasant," said Hikari.

"And here he comes now!" screamed Jeri.

**Brown Stingers**

Everyone quickly move away from the stingers, but it nearly hit Taichi, Yamato, and Sora.

"Taichi!"

"Yamato!"

"Sora!"

**Koromon Digivolve too, Agumon**

**Tsunomon Digivolve too, Gabumon**

**Yokomon Digivolve too, Biyomon**

**Pepper Breath**

**Blue Blaster**

**Spiral Twister**

"The attacks managed to bring some of the Flymons down," said Yuu, "But we still have quite a number of the left."

"Then let's help them out!"

**Rock Damashī**

**Ran-gum Break**

**Gun Vulcan**

**Random Laser**

**Heavy Speaker**

**Dorulu Tornado**

**Super Shocker**

**Marching Fishes**

**Poison Ivy**

**Boom Bubble**

**Lightning Paw**

**Vee-Headbutt**

**Diamond Shell**

**Feather Strike**

**Sticky Net**

**Pyro Sphere**

**Bunny Blast**

**Blazing Ice**

**Diamond Storm**

**Beat Knuckle**

**Guardian Barrage**

**Kahuna Waves**

**Badda-Boom**

It took all the Digimons to defeat all of the Flymons about an hour, before collapsing to the ground, exhausted.

"Now that…wasn't…easy…" panted Ballistamon.

"Yeah…" agreed Hawkmon, "Those Flymons are fast."

"But at least we took care of all of them," said an exhausted Patamon that collapsed as soon as she try to stand.

/

Meanwhile, at another part of the Digital World,

"Excellent, now that all of their Digimons are exhausted, my plan can now take place."

/

Back with the Digidestined, everyone had no choice but to walk through the thick forest because their camp site was destroyed when the Flymons attack them.

"Hey guys," said Tommy, "The Digimons looks like they needed rest, especially after the Flymon incident."

"We all do." Henry said, "After all, we we're going to set up camp before the Flymons attack us."

"But how can we set up camp here?" said Ryo, when suddenly Zenjirou said, "Look guys! A mansion!"

Zenjirou then run towards the direction he saw the mansion with everyone else following behind him. When they arrive in front of the mansion, Taichi said, "I don't think we should go in."

"Why not?" asked JP.

"I agree with Taichi," said Koushiro, "I mean, this seems odd fully familiar."

"Aww come on guys, what's so bad about this place anyway." Kazu said, running up to the door, opening it.

"This place looks deserted." Miyako said, after looking around the empty hall.

"Well we seem to don't have a choice," said Iori, "Our Digimons are exhausted and we don't have enough time to set camp up anyway."

"I guess you're right, Iori," replied Ken.

Just when everyone is about to look around, Gumdramon suddenly say, "Did you guys smell something?"

"I don't smell anything," replied Yuu.

"No, I smell it too." Damemon suddenly said, still sniffing the air, "It smells like food."

"Yeah, and its coming from over there." Veemon said, leading everyone to the dining room that is loaded with food.

"Wow!" Tagiru said, looking very tempted to eat.

"This seems very familiar, like I've been in this situation before," said Mimi, and the other original Destined, not including Hikari nodded their heads.

Within a split second, all of the Digimons started eating the food and not wanting to be left out, so does all of the Digidestined.

/

Everyone is having a nice bath in a hot tub, and when Yamato and Taichi saw Joe walking in, wearing a towel around his waist,

"Hey Taichi?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think Joe might act as a girl if we try and get the towel off of him?"

"Well," said Taichi, grinning widely, "Only one way to find out."

Both Yamato and Taichi got out of the hot tub, trying to get Joe's towel off of him, startling Joe like mad.

"He…Hey! Stop it you two! Help!"

/

On the other side of the wall at the girls hot tub room,

"Why do the boys have to be so noisy?" complained Rika.

"Just don't bother them Rika, and relax," said Nene.

'I gotta agree with Mimi, this seems familiar…" Sora thought with a questioning look on her face, but then,

"Ah, this is so relaxing…"

"AH!"

"What are you doing in here, Gomamon?"

"Get out of here, now! This is the girls section!" Palmon said, using her vines to throw Gomamon to the other side, landing the Digimon on Joe's head, just after Taichi and Yamato remove the towel around Joe's waist.

/

After having a nice bath, everyone found a bedroom that have beds just enough for each Digidestined to sleep on with their partners (Those that have partners anyway) sharing the beds.

"Wow, the beds are so soft," said Ai and Mako, as soon as both of them landed on a bed with Impmon right in between them.

"But this is really starting to seem familiar," said Joe, and then Kiriha spoke, "Why is it familiar to the 7 of you anyway?"

"We don't know." Yamato said, lying on his bed with Gabumon right next to him, "But something tells us that we've been facing all of this before. We just don't remember when."

"I think you guys are imagining things." Takato said, "Maybe after a good night sleep you guys will stop having that weird feeling of familiarity."

"He might be right," agreed Zoe, "Well, anyway, good night."

"Good night."

/

In the hall near the door of the mansion a few minutes later,

"It was so easy to deceive them. I manage to gather all of the Digidestined right into my trap."

The room suddenly became dark, and coming out of a portal is a Devimon, that spread its wings out, revealing the mansion to be an illusion.

/

Koji suddenly felt a cold breeze and wake up realizing what's happening. "Everyone wake up! Something's wrong here!"

"AH!"

The girls, wrapping themselves with their blankets woke up the other boys with their screams.

"Now this is really familiar!" Takeru said, once he realized what's happening.

Devimon raised one of his hands, casting an evil spell that sent all of the beds flying in the same direction, throughout the ocean.

Yamato manage to get a look at Devimon before they're being thrown, realizing something, "I can't believe it! This mansion is all part of Devimon's plan!"

"What?"

"Oh no, we fell for the same trick twice!" said Mimi.

"Wait, you guys had fallen for this trap before?" asked Daisuke.

"Yeah, it was during the first time we met Devimon, before Hikari join us as a Digidestined!" replied Takeru.

"No wonder our situation was so familiar," said Koushiro, "It's like a repeat of when we met our first big enemy in the Digital World."

"So, where do you think our beds are heading?" asked Kenta.

Taichi looks through his mini telescope and realized where their beds are taking them. "We're heading…right towards the File Island!"

**(^_^)(-_-)**

**Well that puts the end for this chapter. My exam is almost over, and if I can pick up the pace, I'll be able to submit the next chapter a lot sooner.**

**Anyway, hope you enjoy reading Digimon Union so far.**

**Until then, see ya!**


	9. Chapter 8: As Cold As Ice

"**..talking.."**

'**..thinking..'**

**/ (scene change)**

**(^_^)(-_-) (chapter end)**

**I do not own Digimon.**

**Digimon Union**

_**Last time, the Digidestined found a mansion in the middle of the forest. Everyone decided to stay there for the night after a swarm of Flymons tired out their Digimons. However, the original 7 Destined found their situation very familiar, and they realized they were right when Devimon shows up and sent the beds everyone is on to the File Island.**_

**Chapter 8: As Cold As Ice**

"Ah-CHOO!"

"Bless you, Akari."

"Thanks Mimi."

"Why is the weather suddenly turned cold?" asked Iori, trembling on his bed with Armadillomon right next to him. He looked down and says, "Forget I asked."

All of the beds are still flying above File Island, right above the snowy area.

"Takatomon, I wish we're on solid ground instead of flying above it," said Guilmon and almost instantly, Taichi, Daisuke, Takato, Takuya, Taiki, and Tagiru's beds start to crash while the others are still flying farther away from them!

"Guilmon!" screamed the goggle-heads, Agumon, Veemon, Shoutmon, and Gumdramon, "Next time, be careful on what you wish for!"

"Taichi!"

"Daisuke!"

"Takato!"

"Takuya!"

"Taiki!"

"Tagiru!"

CRASH!

As soon as the beds crash, all 6 humans and 5 Digimons landed heads first in the freezing snow.

"Ah-CHOO! Man, is it freezing here," complained Tagiru.

"A little help guys," said Veemon, who still had his head stuck in the snow like the other Digimons, "we're stuck!"

"Takuya, help me pull Guilmon out." Takato said, grabbing one of Guilmons legs. "He's too heavy for me to do it alone."

"Coming!" Takuya grabbed Guilmons other leg while Taichi, Daisuke, Taiki, and Tagiru grabbed hold of their own partners legs.

"Pull!" All 6 of them pull with all of their strength until all 5 Digimons are out of the snow, along with their clothes and goggles, which are frozen in ice.

"Oh great, our clothes are frozen stiff." Daisuke said, holding onto his clothes. "How are we going to put it back on?"

"I've got an idea." Agumon said, and before anyone could asked what,

**Pepper Breath**

The attack aimed right at Taichi and Daisuke's clothes and goggles, defrosting them.

"Good work Agumon," said Taichi, 'At least you didn't burn my pants this time.'

"Let me try." Guilmon said.

**Pyro Sphere**

The attack defrosts Takato and Takuya's clothes and goggles. Takuya grinned and say, "Now that's how I like my clothes, steaming hot."

"Great idea!" said Shoutmon.

**Rock Damashī**

The attack defrosts Tagiru's clothes and Taiki's t-shirt, but the one that hit Taiki's pants, ended up burning it!

"AH!" Taiki immediately start to put the fire out, with the other 5 helping him. As soon as the fire is out, Taiki's pants are a little bit burned, but still wearable.

"Sorry Taiki."

/

As soon as all 6 of them got dressed, Taichi takes out his binoculars and look through it, hoping to see the others that probably ended up landing farther away from them.

"Say Taichi," said Takato, "Since when did you have those goggles on your head?"

Taichi looks up at his goggles that look exactly like the one he give to Daisuke, except a little bit bigger and more oval shape. "Oh, these? Well, it seems a little bit unfair that I'm called a goggle-head without a pair of goggles. So I bought this pair as my own."

"That makes sense," said Takato when suddenly, the ground starts to shake.

"Wh-what's going on?" asked Gumdramon. The ground suddenly opens up, and a white Digimon pops out of it yelling, "Frigimon!"

"It's Frigimon!" said Taichi and Agumon, recognizing the Digimon almost instantly.

The Frigimon suddenly throws a giant snow ball right at them as they slide away from getting hit.

"I don't get it!" said Shoutmon, "Frigimons are supposed to be peaceful!"

"Look! On Frigimon's back!" Everyone look at what Takuya is pointing at and gasped.

"It's a Black Gear!" said Taichi, as Frigimon starts to head right towards them, ready to attack.

"Here he comes!"

**Subzero Ice Punch**

"Scatter!" Everyone quickly move away from the attack, just in time or they'll be frozen.

"Can any of you guys' digivolve or something?" asked Taiki with a scared look on his face as the ice Digimon starts to come closer to them.

"Sorry Taiki, but we're still exhausted from the Flymon invasion that we can't digivolve at all." Shoutmon said, and all 11 of them run away from Frigimon's wrath again, right towards a dead end.

"Uh oh!" All 11 turned around and saw Frigimon right behind them, launching his next attack.

**Subzero Ice Punch**

Everyone quickly dodged the attack, and it ended up hitting the cliff, causing a large amount of snow to fall on Frigimon, trapping the Digimon.

"Wait a sec," said Daisuke all of a sudden, "I have an idea!"

"Really? What is it?" asked all 10 of them in perfect sync.

"Gumdramon, I need you to curl up like a ball." Daisuke said, looking at Gumdarmon.

Not quite sure what he's planning, Gumdramon just do what he say. "Like this?"

"Perfect, now all we have to do is wait for the right moment."

The snow that fell on Frigimon starts to crumble and frigimon looks at the goggle-heads with an angry expression.

"Shoot!" Daisuke kick Gumdramon hard, causing the Digimon to spin all the way to behind Frigimon, before turning around and aim right at the Black Gear.

**Fire Vortex**

"AH! IT'S HOT!" Frigimon crashed hard on the ground and the Black Gear is removed from his back before it was destroyed.

"Good shot!" said Takuya as all 11 of them walk closer to Frigimon that's waking up.

"Ugh, what happen to me?" asked Frigimon as he looks at the goggle-heads.

"A Black Gear was on your back, and I managed to get it out," replied Gumdramon.

"Taichi? Agumon? I can't believe it! I attack both of you the same reason like I did last time when we first met!" said Frigimon as soon as he saw Taichi and Agumon standing right in front of him.

"It's alright," said Agumon, "It wasn't your fault."

"Now we'd better find the others before they freeze to death out here," said Takato, when suddenly, a voice call out to them.

"Hey guys!" The goggle-heads and Digimons look at the source of the voice and found the others right on top of a cliff.

After meeting up with each other, Daisuke realized something. "Hey, where are Ken, Wormmon, Yamato, Gabumon, Koji, and Kiriha?"

"They landed on that island over there," said Yuu as he point at an island about miles away.

"But we don't know how to get there," said Kazu.

"Hmm," said Frigimon, "As my thanks for saving me, I'll help all of you cross over there."

**Subzero Ice Punch**

"Amazing! You made a road out of ice for us to cross!" said Tagiru in amazed.

"If I keep making a road like this, we'll make it to the island in no time," said Frigimon, but then Monodramon asked, "But are you sure the ice won't break while we're crossing or anything?"

"Don't worry! It's perfectly fine!" said Frigimon as he jumped on the ice to proof it's solid.

"Al right alright! We get it!" Ryo suddenly say, looking a bit worried, "You can stop jumping now!"

/

Meanwhile, inside a cave on the island, Yamato is sitting near a fire with Ken, Wormmon, and Kiriha, while waiting for the snow storm to let up and wait for Gabumon to return from his search for the others.

"I wonder what's taking Gabumon so long…" worried Yamato, but Kiriha then placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry about him. Gabumon's probably on his way back right now."

"Yeah," said Ken, agreeing with what Kiriha said, "this forest is probably big that Gabumon might need a long time to check."

"And besides," said Wormmon, "Gabumon's the only one out of all of us that have fur to keep him warm from the cold."

"I guess you're right," replied Yamato. 'After all, his fur is so warm that even until now I still remember how it feels like since that day.'

/

Back with the others, Frigimon just finish using another 'Subzero Ice Punch' to continue building the road when JP realized something.

"Man, we still got a long way to go before we actually reach there."

Tommy look at the side and found Neemon sleeping right next to him. "Neemon wake up! You can't sleep in the cold! You'll freeze to death!"

Almost instantly, Neemon woke up with a shock on his face.

"Well, we can't blame him for falling asleep. We're getting really tired and sleepy ourselves…" said Patamon, yawning.

"Hey guys," said Nene, "how about we let all of your Digimons rest inside our Xros Loaders till we reach the island?"

"Sounds good, they really needed their energy probably for later after all."

After the Xros Heart United stored all of the Destined and Tamers partners as well as Bokomon and Neemon inside their Xros Loaders, now they have to figure out how to get there without falling behind themselves. Tommy then got an idea and Spirit Evolve into Kumamon and creates an ice sled with what's left of his energy. He managed to build the sled big enough for everyone except for 1 person before devolving and drifted off to sleep on the sled.

"Poor Tommy," said Zoe, as she sits right next to the sleeping Warrior of Ice.

"So who's gonna walk with Frigimon all the way to the island?" asked Miyako.

"I will." Taiki volunteered as he let the rest of the Digidestined fall asleep on the sled. But after a while, Taiki starts to feel sleepy himself. Frigimon saw how tired Taiki is, pick him up, and place him on one of his shoulders, saying, "Hey, why don't you sit on my shoulder until we get there. After all, you needed your energy for later as well."

"Uh yes, sitting is much better, thank you," Taiki said, looking a little blue, "but you're much colder than I thought. It's like I'm sitting on pure ice." Frigimon then continue to walk towards the island with Taiki on his shoulder and pull the sled the other Digidestined are on with his free hand.

/

Back on the island, Gabumon is walking back to the cave Yamato, Ken, Wormmon, and Kiriha are in when he saw someone in the snow. "Wait, is that?"

Gabumon runs up to the unconscious body and saw it is Koji. "Koji! Wake up! Can you hear me?"

/

As soon as Gabumon brought Koji back to the cave, Yamato, Ken, and Kiriha tried their best to warm his frozen body, without that much luck.

While the others are asleep, Gabumon is getting worried about Koji's condition. "There's only 1 way to help warm up Koji's body a lot faster."

Gabumon then look at Yamato and the others to make sure they're asleep. "Guess it's time to do this again."

Gabumon took of his fur and place it on Koji to keep him warm, 'I hope it works just like it did with Yamato like last time…'

**(^_^)(-_-)**

**Sorry for keeping everyone waiting, but here's the next chapter of this fic. I'll try and upload the next chapter ASAP.**

**Oh, and BTW, I did some edits on the past chapters so that it sounds exactly like a continuous from Digimon Hunters but don't worry, I didn't really change the storyline.**

**Anyway, I'll give you a hint on the next chapter. It has something to do with the element of the area they're in and something the Warriors lack right now.**


	10. Chapter 9: The Ice Beast Awakens

"**..talking.."**

'**..thinking..'**

**/ (scene change)**

**(^_^)(-_-) (chapter end)**

**I do not own Digimon.**

**Digimon Union**

_**Last time, the goggle-heads beds crashed a lot earlier than the others, right into the freezing snow. A Frigimon start to attack them, but thanks to Daisuke's unexpected quick thinking, he managed to get the Black Gear off of Frigimon's back with Gumdramon's help. As a thank you, Frigimon helped them to reach an island Yamato, Ken, Koji, Kiriha, and their partners are located. But Koji is freezing to death from the snow storm and Gabumon give his fur to try and keep him warm. **_

**Chapter 9: The Ice Beast Awakens**

The sun starts to shine and Frigimon is still walking on the ice path it created towards an island, carrying a sleeping Taiki with the others sleeping on an ice sled Frigimon pulled. As soon as they arrive, Frigimon wakes the others up.

"Hey everyone, wake up. We've arrive on the island."

Everyone starts to wake up and walks into a forest at the middle of the island. While they're trying to find any clues that might find the 4 and their partners that are missing, Takato looks at Taiki with a worried expression on his face.

"Say Taiki?"

"Yeah?"

"…Are you, I mean are you feeling alright?"

"Yeah, why you asked?"

"I'm just worried whether your condition is alright, especially after what happen back during the Quartzmon incident that causes you to, you know."

"Ah, don't worry about it. I've recovered since that day. And besides," Taiki looks at Shoutmon, "Shoutmon had it worse, but still managed to hang in there."

"I guess you're right." Takato said, fully understanding what Taiki meant. Shoutmon overheard the conversation and think to himself, 'For now that is…'

"Hey guys!"

Everyone look up and found Biyomon flying at them. "What is it?" asked Sora.

"I found the beds just up ahead!"

"They must be nearby then," said Yuu.

"Hey Yamato!"

"Ken!"

"Koji! Can you hear me?"

"Kiriha!"

/

Meanwhile, back at the cave where Yamato, Ken, Koji, Kiriha, and their partners are, Koji is slowly waking up when he suddenly felt something that is quickly being pulled from his body. "Huh?"

He slowly gets up and saw Gabumon running behind a giant rock to put back on the fur. 'Did Gabumon give me his fur just to keep me warm?'

"Looks like Gabumon keep you warm last night when we're asleep huh."

Koji turns around and saw Yamato, Ken, Wormmon, and Kiriha also just woke up and saw what Gabumon did.

Gabumon then pokes its head from behind the rock and looks at the 5. "He he, at least you're feeling better Koji-AH-CHOO!"

"Sounds like you got a cold, Gabumon," said Wormmon, and Ken agree saying, "Well, Gabumon did give the only thing that keeps him warm after all."

Koji stands up and looks at Gabumon with, surprisingly a smile on his face. "Thanks for keeping me warm all night Gabumon, but I couldn't help thinking on how you look like without the fur on."

'Phew, good thing he didn't get a good look at me when I was running behind the rock'

"Hey! Are you guys here?"

"That sounds like Tagiru," said Kiriha, recognizing the voice.

Gabumon heard the voice also and say, "The others must be nearby-AH-CHOO!"

Yamato, Ken, Koji, Kiriha, and their partners runs out from the cave to be greeted by the others.

"We we're so worried something might happen to you guys," said Takeru, hugging his big brother.

"How did you guys managed to get on the island anyway?" asked Yamato.

Henry looks at Frigimon then at Tommy and say, "Well, Frigimon here was controlled by a Black Gear but Taichi, Daisuke, Takato, Takuya, Taiki, and Tagiru managed to get it out. He offered to get us here and Tommy created an ice sled for us to rest on."

"It's the least I can do as a thank you," replied Frigimon.

"AH-CHOO!"

"Hey! Watch where you're sneezing!"

"Sorry Gumdramon, but this is the second time I ever caught a cold. Sniff."

"Hmm, I've got an idea. Be right back," Frigimon said, and then leaves into the forest.

"AH-CHOO!"

"I didn't know Digimons could catch a cold, let alone you since you're the one with the fur on." Takuya said, when he suddenly felt someone pulling his arm. When he looks at who it was, he saw Koji right behind him, looking annoyed.

"Are you making fun of Gabumon or what, Takuya?"

"Hey, I didn't mean it. Can't you just lighten up a bit?"

"AH…AH-CHOO! AH-CHOO! Sniff."

"I think you'd better get inside the cave and rest for a while Gabumon."

"I guess you're right, Armadillomon."

"Koji, I know you want to fight Devimon, but think about it, the 6 of us Warriors don't even have our Beast Spirits with us, and Taichi's group doesn't have all of their crests with them. If we go into battle unprepared, we might not even be able to leave a scratch on him, let alone the rest of the evil Digimons we have to face."

"So? It's better than listening to your stupid plans that keep going wrong every time we followed it!"

"St…Stupid? The only thing stupid here is you!" Takuya tackled Koji to the ground and starts to punch him right at the face. Koji countered by punching onto Takuya's face. It goes on and on until both of them are rolling down the slope.

"Oh no, not another argument," Zoe said, looking worried.

"This isn't the best time for both of you to fight!" said Bokomon.

"Stop it, please!" demanded Tommy, but they still fight all the way until right above a cliff. Takuya is about to give another blow to Koji but,

"I'm sorry."

At first, Takuya thought he imagined it, but then he saw Koji's eyes that are filled with tears.

"I'm sorry, with all of these evil Digimons on the loose; I completely lost myself because I don't want Koichi to end up like what happen last time."

"Koji…So that's it."

Suddenly, the cliff starts to break, and everyone else is too late to save them from falling! Takuya managed to grab onto a branch before grabbing onto Koji's hand, saving both of them from the fall.

"Hang on guys, we'll save you!" said Agumon when Damemon suddenly heard something.

"Someone's coming!"

"What, now?" said Dorulumon, and a Mojyamon suddenly slides down to the cliff, holding an icicle.

"It's Mojyamon!" yelled Akari.

"With a Black Gear!" added Zenjirou, panicking.

"That means Devimon's controlling him!" said Jeri.

**Ice Blow**

The icicle pierced through the cliff, breaking it and causing everyone to fall!

"AHHHHHHH!"

Everyone then landed up on Frigimon that drops the things the Digimon was carrying upon collision with the Digidestined.

"What are you doing?" asked Frigimon, getting up. "You scared me, falling out of nowhere like that."

"You save our life!"

"Good thing you're right there or we're as flat as pancakes," said JP.

"Heh, how many time did I tell you to not land on my head when you fall like that," said Frigimon. "Here, I've brought some food for all of you."

"Alright!" said Daisuke, jumping up and grabbing the berries Frigimon is holding. "Let's eat!"

"You took the words right out of my mouth!" said Veemon, before starting to eat.

"Here's the medicine for your cold." Frigimon give Gabumon the herb and Joe say, "It's just what you need to get better faster."

"Well," said Gabumon, "you're the doctor here, so ok." Gabumon starts to eat the herb and then, "AH! BITTER!"

Everyone couldn't help laughing at the look on Gabumon's face when he takes the medicine, when Mojyamon suddenly appears.

"I'll take care of him!" Frigimon runs up to Mojyamon at full force.

**Subzero Ice Punch**

The attack misses, and Mojyamon launch a counter attack.

**Boomerang Bone**

Frigimon got hit hard, crashing to the ground.

"Let's help him out!" said Kazu as he takes out his D-Power and the rest take out their digivice when they saw Tommy already as Kumamon, running up to Mojyamon.

"When did Tommy spirit evolve?" asked Kenta, when Rika suddenly say, "It doesn't matter, let's just get into the fight!"

**Crystal Freeze**

Mojyamon dodge the attack and then,

"Tommy!" yelled Zoe, " Watch where you're aiming next time!"

"Huh? Why?" Kumamon looks at everyone and saw that his 'Crystal Freeze' attack ended up freezing everyone's legs, along with the digivices! "Oops, sorry guys. My bad."

**Ice Blow**

"Kumamon, look out!" Frigimon pushed Kumamon away from the icicle, ending up getting pierced right at the back!

"FRIGIMON!"

Frigimon crashed to the ground, blood dripping out of where the icicle pierced through, and data starts to appear around him. Kumamon being the only one not frozen, bend down near Frigimon.

"Why? Why did you take the blow that was meant for me?" asked Kumamon, tears start to appear in his eyes.

Frigimon looks at Kumamon, rubbing 1 of his hands on Kumamon's cheek, smiling and say, "I j-just can't let a Legendary Warrior be…beaten up…that…easily…" Frigimon turns into data, forming a Digiegg before disappearing right in Kumamon's paws.

"N-no…FRIGIMON!"

Out of nowhere, a bright icy blue light appears and starts to surround Kumamon.

"What's that light?" asked Miyako when suddenly Kumamon stands up with an angry look on his face.

"Mojyamon, you big bully! You're gonna regret doing that!" the light starts to get brighter and brighter that everyone had to close their eyes shut.

**Execute, Slide Evolution**

**Korikakumon**

The Xros Heart united being the only ones to have never seen any of the Beast Spirits before was shocked by what Kumamon just turn into.

"A-amazing!" said Tagiru and Gumdramon at the same time

"I didn't expect a little polar bear like Kumamon to turn into a giant beast!" said Nene.

"Well, just because Tommy and Kumamon are small, doesn't mean his Beast Spirit is also," said Koichi and the other Warriors nodded their heads agreeing.

"Sometimes big surprises come in small packages."

**Frozen Arrowheads**

Korikakumon managed to grab hold of Mojyamon and landed a direct hit, causing Mojyamon to crashed at the cliff behind him.

Korikakumon looks at Mojyamon before getting ready to attack again. "And now,"

**Avalanche Axes**

The 2 axes slashed right at where the Black Gear is located, destroying the gear in the process. As soon as the gear is destroyed, Mojyamon starts to shrink down into his actual smaller size. The ice that was surrounding everyone starts to melt and Korikakumon devolved back into an exhausted Tommy. Iori and Yuu help Tommy back up on his feet, slowly bringing him towards the others that are surrounding Mojyamon.

"Ugh, what happen to me?" Mojyamon slowly gets up, looking at the Digidestined that are surrounding him.

After telling what happen to Mojyamon, he looks really sorry for what he did earlier and was glad Tommy frees him from Devimon's control.

"I guess as a thank you and an apology, I'll lead all of you to outside of the snowy area of File Island."

Everyone follows Mojyamon out of the snowy woods, when Koushiro realized something.

"Hey JP, didn't all 6 of your spirits say that they sent their Beast Spirits to an island before sending a Trailmon to get us?"

"Yeah…Wait a sec, since Tommy found his Beast Spirit here, then that means,"

"The island the 10 Beast Spirits ended up at is File Island yes." Everyone is shocked when Mojyamon continued on what JP said. Mojyamon looks at everyone and say, "I heard a lot of Digimons keep saying about 10 strange lights landed at different parts of File Island, well, except 6 of them stay together."

"But why only 6 Beast Spirits stay together?" asked Zoe.

"I don't know," replied Mojyamon, "but I only heard it from some Digimons that saw the light. I only know of 2 lights. 1 that your friend found, and I'm taking all of you to near the location of the other light I saw."

"Wow, that way we can find the Beast Spirits in no time!"

Everyone agree with what Takuya say, but Tommy just couldn't help feeling really sad at what happen to Frigimon.

'Why did he save me? I could just block the icicle with my blaster or get away on my snow board, but why did Frigimon have to sacrifice himself for me?'

Without anyone realizing, Tommy's D-Tector gives out a faint icy blue light, and an image of Kumamon can be seen on the screen, looking at Tommy.

'_Don't worry Tommy, you'll understand why when the time is right.'_

**(^_^)(-_-)**

**And that concludes the end of this chapter of Digimon Union! I'm sorry it took a while, but this is the earliest I can finish this.**

**Anyway, here's the preview on what's happening on the next chapter.**

"**Who's this?" "It's Andromon!" "Why is he attacking us?" "Look out!"**

**Next time on Digimon Union, The Android Attacks!**


	11. Chapter 10: The Android Attacks!

"**..talking.."**

'**..thinking..'**

**/ (scene change)**

**(^_^)(-_-) (chapter end)**

**I do not own Digimon.**

**Digimon Union**

_**Last time, everyone is reunited, but Takuya and Koji immediately started another argument that nearly causes them to fall off a cliff. To make matters worse, a Mojyamon with a Black Gear attacks them with only Kumamon and Frigimon able to fight because of Kumamon's mistake. Frigimon sacrifice himself just to save Kumamon from getting pierced to death. Angry, Kumamon Slide Evolve into Korikakumon and destroyed the Black Gear. While being guided out of the forest by Mojyamon, Tommy just couldn't help thinking why Firigimon did what he did when Tommy can save himself.**_

**Chapter 10: ****The Android Attacks!**

It's only been about an hour since Mojyamon lead the Digidestined out of the snowy area of File Island and everyone is getting tired, especially Iori and Yuu that are still carrying an exhausted Tommy from his fight earlier. Until suddenly,

"Hey guys, there's something on the other side of the hill!"

Everyone quickly headed right at where Akari is, and are surprised to see a giant factory.

"What's a factory doing at the base of a hill?" asked Kenta.

"This looks like the factory where we first met Andromon 7 years ago," said Taichi when suddenly everyone heard a whistling sound.

"Uh JP," said Miyako, pointing at JP's D-Tector, "why is your D-Tector giving out that noise?"

JP takes out his D-Tector before smiling and says, "That's because my Beast Spirit is right here in this factory somewhere nearby!"

"Then how about we split up and find that Beast Spirit already!" said Tagiru, already pumped up about this.

"Good idea," said Joe, "but Tommy have to be with me and the rest of the Destined, just so that I can make sure he's alright."

"But we can't just let him go with you guys." Takuya said, "It's not really fair that our original group goes looking around the place without everyone in the team."

"Takuya does have a point," says Henry. There was a moment of silence before Taiki said, "Then I guess 2 groups should be enough. 1 group will have the Destined and Warriors, while another is the Tamers and us Xros Heart United."

"Sounds like a plan." Koushiro said, "We'll stay contact with each other through our digivices if we find any clues as to where JP's Beast Spirit might be."

/

With the Destined and Warriors group, everyone is walking down a path together.

"I don't get it," said JP, looking at his D-Tector, "there was a signal of my Beast Spirit just a second ago."

"Maybe the factory's surroundings are causing the D-Tectors to not function correctly or something like that," said Iori when suddenly Veemon said, "Hey guys, I think I saw something in that room over there!"

The Destined and Warriors walk into the room and saw an android lying on the floor, with half of it stuck in between some gears.

"Who's this?" asked Zoe, looking at the android.

"It's Andromon!" screamed the Destined as they quickly start to try and pull the android Digimon out.

"Hey Bokomon," said Koichi, looking at Andromon, "can you tell us who is Andromon."

Bokomon takes out his book, flip through the pages until he found information on Andromon. "Well, he's an Ultimate Vaccine type Digimon and his attacks are Lightning Blade and Gatling Attack."

"And he's also the same Andromon that I was talking about back at the entrance of the factory." Taichi said, still pulling Andromon with the other Destined. Daisuke then said, "Now are you guys gonna help us or not?"

"Why would we wanna do that?" asked Neemon, then Bokomon grab his waistband and said, "You fool, didn't you hear them saying that this Andromon is their friend?"

SNAP!

"OUCH!"

The warriors quickly help the Destined pull Andromon, but Takuya loose his grip and accidentally pushed a lever that causes the gears to move. Seeing an opportunity, all of them managed to pull Andromon out safely.

"Hey Koushiro," asked Takeru, "is Andromon going to be alright?"

"I'm not sure."

"Maybe if we hit him, then he'll wake up!" Daisuke is about to hit Andromon with his fist, but Ken and Koji quickly grabbed his hand, but no one expected Veemon to do the hitting right at Andromon's head.

"Veemon," said Yamato, "Andromon's a machine Digimon, remember?"

"He's right," said Zoe, staring at Andromon right at the spot where Veemon hit it, "you might ended up breaking it or something."

Suddenly, Andromon grab Zoe by her right leg, stands up, and holds her upside down!

"Hey! What is this? Put me down, put me down!"

"Biyomon, quickly go and save her!" demanded Sora automatically.

"Got it!"

**Spiral Twister**

The attack causes a lot of metal rods to fall onto Andromon and causes the Digimon to let go of Zoe. Mimi immediately runs up to her to check if she's alright.

"I'm fine, don't worry." Zoe said while trying to get back on her feet. "I'm just glad that I'm wearing jeans instead of a skirt this time."

"Come on," said Taichi, "we'd better get out of here before Andromon gets up."

The Warriors and Destined quickly runs out of the room into the hallway they came from when suddenly,

**Lightning Blade**

Everyone turns around and saw Andromon's attack heading right towards them. They managed to dodge the attack by a few inches before they continue to run away as fast as they can.

"Why is he attacking us?" wondered Agumon as soon as they managed to get away from Andromon.

"I'm not sure," said Gabumon when Tentomon said, "Maybe there's a Black Gear inside of him like last time."

"Maybe," said Patamon and Takeru. There was a moment of silence before Takuya say, "I think we'd better find the others so that we can warn them about this."

"Good idea. Let's go!"

/

Meanwhile, near the entrance of the factory, the Tamers and Xros Heart United are located there when suddenly their digivices starts to detect the Destined and Warriors signal.

"Well it's about time we heard from them." Rika said complaining that they haven't heard anything from the other group during the search.

"Rika, please." Ryo said, trying to calm Rika down when the signal is getting stronger and stronger until,

"Guys!"

They turn to the source of the voice and found the Destined and Warriors running up to them in a hurry.

"Did you find any clues about the Beast Spirit?" asked Kiriha, but the questioned is ignored when Miyako screamed, "Run guys! It's Andromon!"

"Andromon?"

Suddenly, Andromon shows up right in between them and eyed the Tamers and Xros Heart United.

**Gatling Attack**

"RUN!" They managed to escape the attack, but it got redirected right towards Suzie, Ai, and Mako!

"AAAH!"

"Look out!" Impmon and Lopmon quickly jumps to save their Tamers when suddenly the 2 D-Power starts too lit up.

**Lopmon Digivolve too,**

**Antylamon**

**Impmon, ****Warp-Digivolve too**

**Beelzemon Blast Mode**

The 2 newly Digivolve Digimons destroyed the 2 homing missiles just as it's about to hit Suzie, Ai, and Mako.

Bokomon is flipping through his book and stop at a page before saying, "Oh my!"

"What is it?" asked Takuya.

"It says here that Antylamon is actually Cherubimon's Ultimate level, and as for Beelzemon," Bokomon looks at the book with a pale look on his face, "he's a member of the Demon Lords like Lucemon!"

"WHAT?"

"Are you saying that the Digimon Ai and Mako are partnered with is an evil Digimon?" asked JP immediately, but then Mako said, "It doesn't matter whether he's part of an evil Digimon group."

Ai nodded agreeing. "All that matters is he's our friend."

Koichi looks at Beelzemon and knows that even if Digimons like him are classified as Demon Lords, there's still some that are good, being the Warrior of Darkness, Koichi is the most understanding. But he also realized that he hasn't told other than the Warriors of his Warrior element yet.

"Koichi! Look out!"

Koichi was quickly saved by Yuu, just as Beelzemon and Antylamon are being dragged deeper into the factory by Andromon. Everyone quickly runs up at where the 3 Digimons fell while Suzie takes out her D-Power, as well as Ai and Mako takes out their shared one, so that they can see their partners' point of view.

/

With Antylamon and Beelzemon,

"I wonder where Andromon dragged us to." asked Antylamon as she is trying to get up.

Beelzemon on the other hand looks around the room with a giant battery in place that he can tell is to power up the factory. "My guess is that we're in the Power Room."

**Gatling Attack**

AAAHHH!

BOOM!

/

"What's going on? Why was the signal lost?" Suddenly, a bright light starts to shoot out of where the 3 Digimons fell in, Andromon appears behind everyone unharmed, but both Lopmon and Impmon on the other hand are.

"Man, he's able to beat an Ultimate and a Mega at the same time? This is going to be harder than we thought," said Ryo, looking as worried about the situation they're in.

**Gatling-**

**Fist of the Beast King**

Out of nowhere, an aura in the shape of a lion's head hits Andromon right at the android's chest, destroying the missiles before it could even be launch out. All of the Digidestined look at the Digimon that launch the attack, making the Destined and Tamers shocked, while Jeri looks like she's about to cry.

"Leomon!"

"It's been a while everyone." Leomon walks up to Andromon but stops as soon as he's right next to Jeri. "It's good to see you again, partner."

As soon as she heard the word partner, Jeri immediately smiles at Leomon with tears coming out of her eyes. "Oh Leomon, it is you!"

"Wait a sec," said Tagiru all of a sudden, "he's your partner Digimon?"

"Yes, he is." Jeri looks at her partner and knows what she has to do. "I know you want to get into the fight, but…"

"Don't worry," Leomon takes out his sword and is ready to attack, "this time, I'll never leave you alone."

"You can do it, Leomon!" Calumon said, hovering right into Jeri's arms to keep her comfort.

Leomon starts attacking Andromon with his sword and attack with his 'Fist of the Beast King' to try and hit the androids weak spot, but then,

**Gatling Attack**

One of the missiles managed to land a hit on Leomon, while the other hit right at the place where JP was standing, causing him to fall into the Power Room.

Takuya and the other Warriors are the only ones that saw what happen to the missile that didn't hit Leomon, but it's too late to do anything to prevent it. "No! JP!"

"Leomon!" Jeri immediately runs up to her partner's side, not wanting to lose him again. She was so determined that she didn't even hear the others trying to prevent her from getting closer to Leomon when they saw another 'Gatling Attack' is aiming right towards them.

Just when everyone is about to lose a Tamer and her partner, one of Jeri's Digimon card starts too lit up. Curiously, she takes the card out, and saw it turn into a Blue Card. She nodded her head, knowing exactly what she has to do.

**Digimodify, Matrix Digivolution Activate!**

**Leomon, Matrix Digivolve too,**

**GrapLeomon**

"Woah," admired Kazu, "who's that did Leomon turn into?"

**Digimon Analysis**

**Takato: GrapLeomon, ****a Vaccine Beast Man Digimon that took in the data of various fighting games, using their original secrets to crush the opponent. It rotates the turbines on both of its arms and feet to unleash ever-changing techniques. His attacks are ****The King of Fist and Cyclonic Kick.**

**Cyclonic Kick**

The attack destroys the missiles and hits Andromon, but the android is still standing.

**Lightning-**

**Proton Slam**

Right below Andromon, Beetlemon appears and tackles the android away from GrapLeomon, Jeri and Calumon.

"JP!" called Tommy as soon as he saw his friend. "You're alright!"

"Sorry I got you worried," said Beetlemon, "but now it's time to get back in the fight!" Beetlemon takes out a small figure just before he was surrounded by data.

**Execute, Slide Evolution**

**MetalKabuterimon**

"Wow," said Yuu, looking amazed, "it's that JP's Beast Spirit form?"

"He's like a giant tank!" said Damemon.

"GrapLeomon," said MetalKabuterimon, "can you try and hold Andromon off? I'll managed to hit him at his weak spot easier that way."

"On it." GrapLeomon quickly jumped behind Andromon and grabbed the android at the back. "Hurry up, he's struggling."

"I got this."

**Bolo Thunder**

The attack hit Andromon right at his right leg, causing a Black Gear to be removed and be destroyed.

/

After everything settles down, GrapLeomon devolved into Elecmon and MetalKabuterimon turns back into JP, and Andromon apologies for what he did when the Black bear was in his leg. He leads everyone into a sewer that can lead them outside of the factory area.

While they are walking, Jeri couldn't help feeling happy that she have her partner back and Iori couldn't help being curious.

"Say JP, how did you find your Beast Spirit back at the factory anyway?"

"Hey yeah, that's a good question." Joe said, agreeing Iori.

"Well," said JP, "after that missile causes me to fall into the Power Room,"

**Flashback, JP's POV**

My D-Tector was giving off a very strong signal coming from inside the giant battery in the Power Room. I found a hidden door on the battery and when I enter,

"JP, it's good to see you again."

I found my Beast Spirit right in the middle of the room, and like in responds Beetlemon's spirit starts to get out of my D-Tector and Beetlemon is standing right next to me.

"Looks like we found you right on time." Beetlemon said. "There's an Andromon on the loose back up there and I don't think I can handle him even with my strongest attack."

"I know."

"Um, sorry to interrupt," I said to MetalKabuterimon, "but do you know what causes Andromon to be attacking us? I mean, Taichi's group did say that Andromon is their friend that they make during their adventures."

"Actually, I do. The reason is because there is a Black Gear inside of Andromon's right leg." MetalKabuterimon said, looking right into my eyes so I know that he's not lying. "It's also because of the Black Gear that your D-Tector couldn't find me JP."

"Well that explains a lot." Beetlemon and I said at the same time. I take out my D-Tector, looking at it and know what must be done.

"Let's do this, guys."

**Flashback Ended, Normal POV**

"…And then I Spirit Evolve into Beetlemon, and you know the rest."

"Wow, never thought that MetalKabuterimon is located inside a giant battery." Koichi said with the others agreeing. Koushiro takes out his laptop and starts to look at a map displayed on the screen.

"Well, according to this map, if we keep following this path, we should, hey!"

"What's the matter?" asked Tentomon.

"My laptop battery suddenly dies down." Koushiro said, trying to turn back on the laptop.

"Maybe if I hit it hard, it might turn back on!" said Daisuke, readying his hand.

"I'll help too!" said Veemon, also ready to hit the laptop. Koushiro managed to get away just in time, causing Daisuke to hit Veemon's head and Veemon to hit Daisuke's cheek.

"That's not really necessary, Daisuke." Ken said, looking at Daisuke with an annoyed look on his face.

Takeru sigh and said, "It doesn't matter how hard anyone hit their heads, it'll never be fixed."

**(^_^)(-_-)**

**Phew, finally done with this chapter. Sorry everyone, but hopefully the updates will be faster and the story will be more interesting after everyone found the crests and Beast Spirits.**

**Anyway, for those that watch the episode of Hunters showing Takuya turning into ****Susanoomon, you must have discovered that Aldamon fuses together with 4 orbs instead of 5. Well, in this fic, I think it's because Koichi was left behind, but the reason why will come in the chapter after the next.**

**Alright, preview time.**

"**Do you guys hear that?"**

"**RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!"**

"**We can't do anything to help."**

"**It's up to you 3 to help the others!"**

**Next time on Digimon Union, Wind of Sincerity**


	12. Chapter 11: Wind of Sincerity

"**..talking.."**

'**..thinking..'**

"_**..spirits talking.."**_

**/ (scene change)**

**(^_^)(-_-) (chapter end)**

**I do not own Digimon.**

**Digimon Union**

_**Last time, everyone found themselves at a factory and decided to split up to look for JP's Beast Spirit. While searching, the Warriors and the Destined found Andromon, but the android Digimon immediately attack them. When the Destined and Warriors found the Tamers and Xros Heart United, both Lopmon and Impmon digivolve to stop Andromon from hurting their Tamers. During the fight, JP fell into the Power Room, only to find his Beast Spirit and free Andromon from the Black Gear with Jeri's revived partner, GrapLeomon's help. Now everyone is walking through a sewer in hopes to find the other Beast Spirits and Crests before it is too late.**_

**Chapter 11: ****Wind of Sincerity**

_I remember my hometown in distant lands_

"Alright Digimons," said Taiki, "sing something that starts with the letter 'S'"

While passing through the sewer, the Digimons and Humans decided to do a singing round off with either one of them started singing and the other have to start singing with the last letter the last song ended with.

_Sweet it's not, sour it is, success is not meant for me me me!_

"Now it's your turn," said Shoutmon, "sine something that starts with the letter 'E'"

"'E'?"

"'E?'"

"'E'?"

"'E'?"

_Every night in my dreams_

"What song is that Mimi?" asked Rika.

"It is call 'My Heart Will Go On'," replied Mimi, "I heard it a few times back in America."

"Hey, I know how it goes," said Zoe.

"But I don't…" said Akari.

_Even now, nothing will…_

"Hey, I know that one!" said Yuu.

"Same here!" said Kenta.

_Even now, nothing will…_

Suddenly, everyone stops because Taichi, who is at the front suddenly stops moving.

"Hey, what gives, Taichi?"

"Quiet Takuya!" demanded Taichi. Everyone remains quiet for a while until they can hear noises coming closer to them.

"Do you guys hear that?" asked Kiriha, receiving a nod from everyone, even the Digimons.

"Those are Numemon." Yamato said.

"Numemon?" asked Kazu with Koushiro replying, "They are Digimons that like to live in dark and slimy places like sewers."

"Are they powerful?" asked Nene, but Sora shake her head saying, "No, but they are dirty creatures."

"What do you mean by 'dirty'?" asked Ai and Joe said, "They're known as the most hated in the Digital World."

"Why's that?" asked Mako.

"You'll find out soon enough." Takeru replied.

It starts to become quiet again until Taichi spoke after receiving a nod from the other Destined and all the Digimons.

"Alright guys, when I give the signal, I want all of us to do exactly what I say, no excuses. Got it?"

Everyone else nodded with the Warriors taking out their D-Tectors when Taichi tells them not to.

"Huh? Why?" wondered JP when suddenly from his D-Tector, Beetlemon said,

"_Trust us; you guys don't need your D-Tectors on this."_

The Warriors nodded their heads and place their D-Tectors back inside their pockets, waiting like the rest for Taichi's signal. The Numemons are getting closer and closer that the other Destined and the Digimons are starting to look worried.

"Uh, Taichi," said Gumdramon, "now?"

"Not just yet." Taichi said, looking at where the Numemons are coming from. The Numemons are nearly visible for everyone to see, and that makes everyone anxious for Taichi's signal.

"Alright guys," said Taichi, "are you all ready?"

Everyone nodded their heads, and Taichi looks at the Numemons that are running at them with full speed. 'Almost there…'

"RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!"

The Destined and the Digimons wasted no time turning around and run as fast as they can, dragging the Tamers, Warriors, and Xros Heart United along with them.

"Wait a sec," said Tagiru, being dragged by Daisuke, who is also dragging Takato with him, "if those Digimons are not as powerful as you said they are, then why are we running away from them?"

"You'll see," replied Daisuke, "JUST KEEP RUNNING!"

**Nume-Sludge**

The attack keeps being thrown right towards them, luckily missing them, but one of the attacks hit right at the wall, right next to Mimi, who is dragging Zoe and Jeri.

"EEEEEEEEEEEK!"

"They attack us with their poop!"

"WHAT!"

"Keep running guys," said Miyako, "unless you guys wanna have poop on your face!"

Everyone doesn't hesitate, and quickly run as fast as they can, while trying to not get hit by the poop. Zenjirou found a tunnel that leads everyone outside, where the sun is shining brightly.

The Numemons quickly headed back into the sewer when they saw the sunlight. Everyone sigh in relief and sits down, exhausted from the running back in the sewer.

"Good thing Numemons are scared of the sun." Ken said and the other Destined and the Digimons nodded their heads agreeing.

/

Everyone has been walking for a while, when suddenly Ryo realize something.

"Hey Takuya, why does Bokomon check about Antylamon and Beelzemon since you guys should have told him since you already know them back during the Quartzmon incident."

"Yeah that's true," said Takuya, "but we didn't know that Antylamon is Cherubimon's Ultimate form, and Beelzemon is known as a member of the same group Lucemon was in."

"Takuya's right for once." Koji said. "We only know about that back at the factory."

Hikari wasn't paying attention to their talking. She was busy taking a look at Koichi and discovered that he wasn't with them during the Quartzmon incident, and she felt a familiar energy coming from him that is cold, but comforting.

"Um, Hikari?"

Hikari was sent back into reality when she saw Koichi looking at her. "Are you feeling alright? You keep staring at me like you're afraid of me or something."

"Ah, it's probably nothing." Hikari replied with a small smile. "Don't worry about it."

Koichi nodded his head and starts to catch up to Koji, leaving Hikari to wonder, 'But what was that energy I felt from Koichi? Is it from Lowemon?'

They continue walking until finding a clearing with a lot of vending machines located there.

"Woah! Look at all of them!" said Kazu, as he is about to run towards one of the vending machines when Koushiro stops him.

"I wouldn't even think of getting close to those if I were you."

"Why?"

"Because Numemons tend to live inside of them, and will attack the closest person when the time is right."

The Digidestined, except the Destined, quickly step away from the closest vending machine, remembering about what happens back in the sewer.

"Yeah," said Takato, "we definitely don't want that to happen again."

"But what now?" asked Ryo, "We have to pass through this clearing to get to the mountain, so what now?"

Taiki is at his usual thinking look when light starts to flicker from his goggles, like every time he had an idea. "Then we just pass through it without disturbing any of the vending machines. That way we can reach the mountain without having to run for our life from the Numemons again."

"Sounds simple enough," said Henry, "but sometimes simple ideas are the best."

/

Everyone managed to pass through halfway of the clearing when Zoe, who was right behind everybody with Mimi and Palmon, trip at a rock and crashed at a vending machine, causing it to open and a Numemon can be seen inside of it.

Zoe quickly recovers from her fall, runs up to Mimi and Palmon, and stares at the Numemon.

The Numemon look at Zoe and gives a nervous laugh. "Do you wanna go out on a date with me, blondie?"

Mimi move closer to Zoe's ear and whisper in her ear, "I think he means you, Zoe."

"WHAT!" Zoe screams so loud that the others that are almost at the end of the clearing turn around and saw what's going on. "There's no way I'm going out on a date with something slimy, dirty, and disgusting like him!"

"Uh, Zoe," said Palmon, looking at Zoe with a worried expression on her face, "I don't think you should say that."

"Why wouldn't I?" said Zoe, looking at Palmon with an annoyed look on her face, "I mean, we are safe under the sun after all!"

"That's the thing," said Mimi, looking like she's about to run at any second while pointing upwards, "what sun?"

"Huh?" Zoe looks up and noticed that the sun is being blocked by thick clouds, making it impossible for it to be seen.

"Uh oh…"

"YOU CALL ME DIRTY! YOU MAKE ME SO ANGRY!"

**Nume-Sludge**

"AAAAH! NOT AGAIN!"

The 3 of them run as fast as they can to the others, but the other vending machines start to open, revealing more Numemons that starts to chase them as well!

Everyone else is shocked to see so many Numemons that when Mimi, Zoe, and Palmon run pass them only when they start to run.

/

Zoe, Mimi, and Palmon ended up staying together during the run away that causes everyone to split up inside the forest. Palmon look pass a bush to see the Numemons that was chasing them pass by.

"I think it's safe now."

"Thank goodness," sigh Zoe, "I don't think I can run anymore."

"Well, I've been in this situation 7 years ago," said Mimi, "but never in my life that I expected it to happen again."

"Wait," said Zoe, looking at Mimi in disbelief, "this happen to you guys before?"

"Yeah," said Palmon, "how else do these guys know what to do when encountering Numemons."

Suddenly, all 3 of them heard loud noises, sounding like big footsteps, heading right to them. From behind them, a Monzaemon shows up, staring at the 2 humans and 1 Digimon.

"Who's that, Mimi?"

**Digimon Analysis**

**Mimi: He's Monzaemon, ****a Puppet Digimon that is completely shrouded in mystery, though it's rumored that ****Etemon**** pulls his strings. From his looks, he's an intact plush toy of a bear, and a chuck is attached on his back section. He wraps the opponent up in the love overflowing from this cute body (with scary eyes), and makes them feel happy with his ****Hearts Attack move.**

"But don't worry Zoe," said Palmon, "there's only 1 Monzaemon that we know lives on File Island, and he's a very good Digimon, and the mayor of Toy Town."

"Well that's a relief," said Zoe, sighing, "I thought he's on the enemies' side."

Suddenly, Monzaemon's eyes start to glow red and beams are shot right out of them, aiming at Mimi, Palmon, and Zoe!

"I GUESS I WAS RIGHT!"

The 3 of them continue to run until there was no sign of Monzaemon behind them. They sigh in relief before Mimi realized where they ended up at.

"Hey, it's Toy Town!"

Sure enough, they arrive at the same Toy Town Mimi and Palmon went to last time and just as they're about to check around the place, their Digivices starts to beep. Both Mimi and Zoe take their own out and saw the Digivice signals of the others somewhere inside Toy Town.

"I guess the others arrive here earlier than we did," compliment Zoe.

"Yeah," said Mimi, agreeing. 'But something tells me they might end up like what happen 7 years ago.'

And right on cue, Taichi shows up, followed by Miyako after he left, Henry after she left, followed by Yuu with Nene appearing next, and finally Tommy shows up, each with a toy chasing after them. (AN: I don't have to type what they say, it's the same as in the anime.)

"Well that was, odd." Zoe said, looking at Tommy leaving them. Suddenly, her D-Tector starts to give off a faint pink light. Zoe immediately picks it up and sees a very worried Kazemon on the screen.

"_Zoe! We got a serious situation going on here!"_

"Woah Kazemon slow down, now tell me what's wrong."

"_What's 'wrong' is that I didn't sense Kumamon with Tommy, AT ALL!"_

"WHAT!"

Mimi immediately takes out her Digivice and found out that she didn't detect Tommy's D-Tector signal when he pass by earlier. "She's right! Tommy doesn't have his D-Tector with him!"

"That explains a lot," Palmon said before saying, "if 1 D-Tector is taken away, then do you think the remaining 4 will be hidden together?"

"Yeah," agreeing Mimi, "and maybe we can find the other Digimons there as well."

"Huh? What do you 2 mean?" wonder Zoe, with Mimi agreeing to tell her about the incident at Toy Town during her first journey as a Digidestined.

/

After walking for a while, Mimi and Zoe's Digivices managed to not only pick up the other D-Tectors, but also all 7 Xros Loaders signals inside a building. When they got inside, there is a giant chess with a lock on it, and whatever is inside is struggling to get out.

"Uh Mimi," asked Zoe, "Do you know what's in the chess?"

"Zoe? Mimi? Is that you girls?"

"That sounds like Shoutmon!"

Zoe, Mimi, and Palmon move closer to the chess and can hear the other Digimons trapped inside of it.

"Wait a sec," said Palmon, "do you guys know where the D-Tectors and Xros Loaders are?"

"Well," said Cutemon, "since I'm the last one to be in the chess and managed to wake up before being placed in here, then they should be at the shelf at the right."

Both the girls Digivices found the signal and asked Palmon to use her vines to grab hold of all 12 devices. As soon as Zoe got her hands on the 5 D-Tectors, all the D-Tectors, including Zoe's, start to give off a faint light that's the same color as the respective D-Tector.

"_Kazemon! Zoe!" said Kumamon from Tommy's D-Tector with a relief look on his face._

"_Man, are we glad that someone from the team didn't end up like we did." Agunimon sigh in relief._

"What happened guys?" asked Zoe when Mimi suddenly asked, "Is it Monzaemon's Heart Attack that causes you guys to suddenly fall asleep as soon as you make contact?"

"I guess you still remember what happen 7 years ago, huh?" said Gomamon with Tentomon later saying, "Yeah, it's exactly what you said Mimi."

"But why didn't you guys try and break free from the chess?" asked Zoe with Renamon saying, "We tried our best, but we didn't even make any progress."

"_We can't do anything to help." _Beetlemon said with Patamon following with, "It's up to you 3 to help the others!"

"_Wha-Wait a second,"_ said Kazemon, _"what can we do?"_

/

After discussing a plan with the captive Digimons, Mimi, Palmon, and Zoe are walking around Toy Town, in search for Monzaemon. It wasn't long until the Bear Digimon shows up and starts to attack them, again.

Zoe immediately Spirit Evolve into Kazemon and Palmon Digivolve into Togemon and starts to fight Monzaemon, but hardly making any progress because his Heart Attack keeps getting in the way.

"I guess we should have thought of a backup plan just in case." Kazemon said, trying to avoid getting hit by 1 of the blue color hearts surrounding the 3 of them. 'Man, I hate what will happen if we fail to free the others, or worse ended up like them.'

"ZOE! LOOK OUT!"

Kazemon got hit by the beam from Monzaemons eyes and turn back into Zoe, who immediately saw another Heart Attack that was just released by Monzaemon, heading right towards her! Togemon and Mimi immediately try and save her, but they don't have much time to dodge the attack. The 3 of them immediately braced themselves for the attack when they realized the attack hasn't made contact even after a while.

The 3 of them slowly lifted their heads and saw a whole bunch of Numemons blocking the Heart Attack from hitting them, but ended up getting hit instead.

"I don't believe it," said Zoe, "even after what I said to them, they still help us."

"They may be dirty and slimy on the outside," said Mimi, "but that doesn't mean they are like that on the inside."

"Mimi understand that better than the rest," said Togemon, "because she had the Crest of Sincerity."

"So that's why you are always so sincere." Zoe said, now understanding Mimi very well.

"It's kinda like the wind, Zoe." Zoe look at Mimi with a confused look and Mimi only smiles back at her saying, "Sometimes it can be good and sometimes it can be bad. Even being sincere to others is like that, but being sincere is actually telling on how you feel."

"Like the wind that is like a whisper to others." Zoe said, now fully understanding what Mimi means.

Suddenly, a breeze starts to appear, with a pink and green orb being dragged by the wind. Both the orgs landed right at the 2 girls, the green on Mimi's hands, and the pink enters Zoe's D-Tector. As soon as that happens, both Zoe and Mimi know exactly what to do. The 2 orbs starts to glow the respective colors with Zoe surrounded with data and Togemon is surrounded with a green light.

**Togemon Digivolve too,**

**Lilymon**

**Execute, Beast Spirit Evolution**

**Zephyrmon**

"Now let's do this."

**Flower Canon**

**Hurricane Gale**

Both the attack got a direct hit on Monzaemon, but the Digimon didn't even flinch when the attack make contact. All 3 of them are surprised about that and the 2 Digimons are trying to not get hit by the Heart Attack. Mimi is trying to figure out where the Black Gear is when it suddenly hit her.

'If this is like what happen 7 years ago, then that means.' Mimi look at Lilymon who nodded in agreement. The flower pixie Digimon starts to fly towards Monzaemon's back with Zephyrmon following behind.

With all of their effort, they open the zip behind Monzaemon, just wide enough for them to see the Black Gear. Both of them destroy the gear with their attacks, causing Monzaemon to crashed down in pain.

/

After Zoe and Mimi, who is holding Tanemon and wearing her Crest of Sincerity around her neck, explain on what happen to Monzaemon and the other Digidestined (that managed to snap out of their brainwashed state after Monzaemons defeat) and the Digimons, Monzaemon apologies to all of them for what he has done.

"Well," said Kenta, "now that it is settled, how are we gonna get to the mountain base before sunset now?"

"The wind is heading right towards the mountain," said Monzaemon as he starts to stand up, "so I have a way to get you all there while at the same time make you feel happy."

**Heart Attack**

Instead of blue hearts, there are red hearts this time capturing them inside of it. Everyone starts to feel very happy as soon as they enter the hearts. A Numemon suddenly appears, which Zoe guess is the same Numemon she met back at the vending machines, looks at her with pleading eyes.

"Hey blondie, are we gonna go out on that date?"

Zoe starts to giggle and declines the offer, causing the Numemon to be in shocked and heartbroken. A light breeze starts to drift the red hearts that the Digidestined and Digimons are in towards Infinity Mountain.

**(^_^)(-_-)**

**I'm really sorry about the wait, but here's the next chapter. I know that some parts are not that good, but I've tried my best.**

**Anyway, here's the preview on what's happening next time, but the chapter will be out VERY late, so please spare me on it.**

'**What was that dark presence I just felt?'**

"**I DON'T BELIEVE IT!"**

"**No…I-It can't be…"**

"**KOICHI!"**

**Next time on Digimon Union, Darkness Lurks Near**


	13. Chapter 12: Darkness Lurks Near

**Woah, I didn't expected quite a number of fav, more than 3 reviews, AND some alerts in the last update for this fan fiction! Thanks everyone! It means a lot ^_^**

**Anyway, as many of you must have guess, yes Duskmon will appear in this chapter, and the other groups will finally know Koichi's warrior element.**

**Also, here's how the timeline between each season goes for this fan fiction.**

**Season 1**

**Season 2 – 3 years after Season 1**

**Season 3 – 1 year after Season 2, starts 2 months after Diaboromon's revenge (which takes place at the same year)**

**Season 4 – 1 year after Season 3, 2 months after Runaway Locomon (which takes place at the same year)**

**Season 5 – Starts 2 months after Season 4 starts and end**

**Season 6 – 1 year after Season 4 and 5 year**

**Season 7 – 1 year after Season 6**

**Digimon Union – 2 months after Quartzmon incident, same year as when Season 7 started**

**Total years from Season 1 to Digimon Union = 7 years**

**"****..talking.."**

**'****..thinking..'**

**/ (scene change)**

**(^_^)(-_-) (chapter end)**

**I do not own Digimon.**

**Digimon Union**

_**While passing through a sewer, everyone had an encounter with a lot of Numemon. Separated from the others, Mimi, Zoe, and Palmon found a Monzaemon that attacks them out of the blue. The 3 of them found themselves at Toy Town where the other humans got brainwash and the Digimons trap. Monzaemon is about to do the same thing to them when the Numemon suddenly appears and protect the 3. With the Beast Spirit of Wind and the Crest of Sincerity, both Lilymon and **__**Zephyrmon destroy the Black Gear inside of Monzaemon and free the others. Making up for what he's done, Monzaemon use his Heart Attack to make all of them very happy and let the wind drag them to Infinity Mountain.**_

**Chapter 12: ****Darkness Lurks Near**

The sun starts to set and the heart bubbles that carry the Digidestined and their Digimons brought everyone to the base of Infinity Mountain. Everyone is split up into small groups to set camp up for the night before hiking the mountain to face against Devimon. Some of the members went and gather some food, while Ken, Wormmon, Yuu, Damemon, and Koichi agree to gather some firewood.

/

With the 3 humans and 2 Digimons, Koichi suddenly sense something and try to find whatever it was, but found nothing.

"Hey Koichi!'

Koichi turn to the source of the voice to see Ken, Yuu, and their partners looking at him with a worried look on their face.

"Are you alright?" asked Ken, walking up to him. "You seem to be concern about something."

"Don't worry about it, I'm fine." Koichi replied with a small smile.

"Well," said Yuu, "we'd better get back to the others before it gets dark."

The 5 of them starts to head back to the others with the firewood they gathered, but Koichi couldn't help wondering,

'What was that dark presence I just felt?'

/

After everyone had their dinner, they finally start getting to know each other better when the whole place suddenly becomes dark.

"Hey! Who turn off the lights?"

Suddenly, Yamato fell on his knees while holding his head in pain, followed by Sora, Takeru, Hikari, Ken, Koichi, and Yuu, but Takeru also have anger shown in his eyes while Koichi managed to stand back up, still in pain, but also looking worried and angry.

Once Koji saw the look on his twin's eyes, he and the other Warriors know that _HE_ is coming.

Takuya, followed by the other Warriors walks up to Koichi and asked, "Do you think it's you-know-who?"

Before he could reply, Koichi was thrown to a tree by a humanoid Digimon that the Warriors wish he would never come back.

"I DON'T BELIEVE IT!"

"What's he doing here?" said Koji, looking very angry.

Taichi, Daisuke, Takato, Taiki, and Tagiru walks up to the Warriors and Tagiru asked Takuya, "Is this the Dark Digimon you'd told us about?"

Takuya nodded his head and immediately the goggle-heads take out their digivices, ready to get into the fight.

The Digimon still hold onto Koichi, causing the boy to be in pain. Koichi managed to look at the Digimon before asking, "What do you want with me now, Duskmon?"

Duskmon just looks at Koichi before he was attack from behind. Koichi managed to get free from Duskmon's grip to see the goggle-heads Digimon at Champion level (Takuya in his Human Spirit) was the one that launch the attack.

"You leave Koichi alone, Duskmon!" said Daisuke, while Agunimon is making sure that Koichi is alright.

"We know why you're after Koichi," said Takato, "Takuya told us everything about his adventures during the month after the Quartzmon incident we finally get to meet each other."

Duskmon looks at the goggle-heads with an amusing look. "Ah, so that means you know what element Koichi represent then."

"Well we don't." Iori said, representing everyone other than the goggle-heads and the Warriors.

"We never known what element Koichi represent since he wasn't there during the Quartzmon incident." Mimi said, while trying to comfort Sora.

Duskmon chuckles and looks at Koichi, who is in Agunimon's grasp. "So, you didn't tell them your Warrior element? How amusing, seeing that you are scared of that element also."

Koichi slowly free himself from Agunimon, standing right in front of everyone with his eyes shut. "It's true that even I'm scared of this element once in a while," he opens his eyes that are now full of anger and hate, "but I'm not gonna let that prevent me from fulfilling my role as the true Warrior of Darkness!"

"WHAT?"

Hikari and the others, besides the Warriors and the goggle-heads stare at Koichi before she said in disbelief. "No…I-It can't be…" 'So that was the energy I felt from him, Darkness.'

"H-How can t-there be a W-Warrior of D-Darkness?" Takeru said with an anger tone in his voice, despite the pain. "D-Darkness is e-evil!"

"No," Koichi close his eyes, looking at the ground. "Darkness is only a bad thing if the person chooses to make it evil, but it can also be a good thing if the person wants it to."

Duskmon chuckle and said, "How amusing, you still believe that Darkness can be good."

"I don't just believe Darkness can be good," Koichi takes out his D-Tector and fractal code starts to appear around his left hand, "I know it can be good!"

**Execute, Spirit Evolution!**

**Lowemon**

Duskmon just stares at Lowemon with an amusing look on his face. "Please, do you really think you can beat me in that form of yours?"

"Only one way to find out!"

**Shadow Meteor**

Doskmon just easily dodge the attack and starts to attack Lowemon with his blade. Lowemon blocks the attack with his lance and both Digimons are engaged in a serious duel with Lowemon nearly knocking Duskmon back.

Duskmon suddenly jumps away from Lowemon and stares at the Digidestined that are still in pain. He lifts his hand up and Lowemon knows what Duskmon is planning.

**Shadow Lance**

Duskmon blocks the lance with his blade and starts to absorb a dark energy coming out of the 6 Digidestined, causing them to lose a lot of energy, and making Duskmon stronger than ever. Lowemon was easily thrown back and Duskmon continues to suck the dark energy from the 6.

"I don't think so!"

**Lobo Kendo**

Lobomon suddenly appears and attack Duskmon to help Lowemon, but Duskmon attacks him with his bladed that is covered with the same dark energy Duskmon is absorbing. As soon as the blade made contact with Lobomon, the Warrior of Light reverts back into Koji, who is twitching in pain from the attack.

As soon as Duskmon stops absorbing the dark energy, the 6 Digidestined lie down in exhaustion and Duskmon is surrounded by black data.

**Duskmon, Slide Evolution**

**Velgemon**

"AH!" screamed Miyako in fear when she sees the giant bird Digimon, "Who's that?"

**Digimon Analysis**

**Suzie: ****This one's Velgemon. He's a Giant Bird Digimon, and an Ultimate-class Hybrid whose name and design are derived from the mythological ****Hræsvelgr****. Its special attack is ****Dark Obliteration.**

Velgemon took to the air and flew just above the ground, tracing a circle around all of the Digidestined with his wing. Agunimon could tell what was going to happen next.

"Run!" he yelled as he made a dash for the edge of the circle. Everyone else followed his example and ran after him, not knowing what was going on while Impmon Digivolved to Beelzemon Blast Mode and carried Ai, Mako, Armadillomon, Cody, Lopmon and Suzie, since they were the slowest. Everyone was only a few feet away from the edge when Velgemon finished the circle.

**Dark Obliteration**

A black sphere began to close on them. Just as everyone is about to made it out safely, Koji starts to fall to his knees from the dark energy he received from earlier. Hikari saw that Koji is still inside the circle and despite her lack of energy, went and help him get out of there.

Lowemon saw both Digidstined of Light still inside the circle and quickly went back to help them. He managed to push both of them out, just as the sphere closed with him still inside! The sphere glowed red, and disappeared, leaving a hole of pure nothingness behind, and Koichi is at the bottom of the hole, covered in scratches and bruises with blood flowing out of a cut on his arms, legs and face.

Velgemon just look at the beaten up body of Koichi and said, "How touching, risking your life just to save the 2 Digidestined of Light. You still don't understand," Velgemon starts to fly closer to Koichi, "Darkness is pure evil and it's meant to destroy the Light, not protect it."

Velgemon starts to get ready his next attack, "Say goodbye."

**Dark Vortex**

"You're wrong," Koichi said, trying to push him back up, "it's you that don't understand the true meaning of Darkness. It's true that Darkness is evil, but that's because the one that used it are evil!" Koichi stares at Velgemon with anger and determination in his eyes, as the attack is getting closer to him, "The power of Darkness that's on the side of good is the Darkness that depends on the Light, and would do anything to protect the balance between the 2 elements!"

"KOICHI!"

Suddenly, both Hikari and Koji's Digivices starts to give off a strong beam of light energy that heads towards Koichi. Velgemon let out a mighty roar and swooped away from the light energy that's surrounding Koichi. Koichi's injuries are starting to heal, just enough for the scars to disappear from the energy when a dark purple orb suddenly appears and stops in front of Koichi.

Velgemon saw what's happening and knows what's going to happen next.

**Dark Vortex**

The attack was destroyed by a Cyborg looking lion Digimon that is standing protectively in front of Koichi. Rika takes out her D-Power to get analyze on the Digimon.

**Digimon Analysis**

**Rika: ****JagerLowemon is ****an Ultimate-class Hybrid ****warrior of darkness. His Ebony Blast attack can knock you senseless. This is definitely one kitty you don't want to scratch behind the ears.**

JagerLowemon looks at Koichi with a determined look on his face "Are you ready for me to help you stop him once and for all?"

"Yes," Koichi said, pulling out his D-Tector. JagerLowemon's eyes seem to smile as he changed into his armor form and entered Koichi's D-Tector. The symbol of Darkness appeared on the screen and Koichi's left hand is surrounded with many strips of fractal code.

**Execute, Beast Spirit Evolution**

**JagerLowemon**

"Let's end this, here and now!" JagerLowemon pounced right at Velgemon and both Beast Warriors of Darkness are surrounded by a dark force field created by their energy. There was a sudden explosion and the force field slowly starts to disappear, revealing a beaten up Velgemon surrounded by his fractal code.

**Execute, Slide Evolution**

**Lowemon**

"Corrupted spirit, be banished to a place where your shadow and evil will never spread and be seen from again! Fractal Code! Digitize!" Velgemon disappeared as his code was scanned and a digiegg flew off. Lowemon then destroy the digiegg and devolved back into Koichi, who fell to his knees panting.

Koichi felt someone is helping him up and was surprised to discover its Takeru.

Takeru give Koichi a smile before saying, "You know, after seeing that fight and how you protected the 2 Digidestined of Light, I now fully believe that there is some Darkness that is good." Everyone else nodded their heads in agreement.

/

With their camping site destroyed, everyone decided to spend the night inside a cave they found not too far away from the battle. Joe is just finishing wrapping some bandages around Koichi's arm, just as Koichi finish telling the others about what happen during the Warriors adventures.

"Wow…" was all Nene could say afterwards, "that's so sad."

"It's pretty interesting, though, that your story and Ken's are so similar," Yamato commented. Ken nodded slowly, looking down at his feet.

"Even Yuu's story is so similar to yours Koichi," Taiki commented, making Yuu looking down at his feet.

"What do you mean?" asked Koushiro.

"Well," begins Yuu, "my story started just after my grandmother pass away…"

As soon as Yuu finish his story, Ken starts telling his, and when he finish, everyone looks at both of them, looking sympathetic. Ryo on the other hand looks at Ken with an apologetic look on his face.

"It's my fault," Ryo said, causing everyone to wonder what does he meant, "The Dark Spore that fuses with you was supposed to be for me, and because you pushed me away and got affected, it causes you to go through all of that pain and suffering."

"It's not your fault, Ryo." Ken said, walking up to him. "After all, if I didn't get affected at the beginning, Daisuke and the others wouldn't even be Digidestined and," Ken looks at the other Destined with a smile, "I wouldn't have made a lot of friends in the end."

/

That night, everyone is asleep inside the cave with Koji being the only one still awake. He is sitting near the entrance of the cave, glad that the others accepted Koichi despite his Warrior element. Suddenly, Koji's D-Tector starts to give off a beeping sound. Koji takes out his D-Tector, and a map suddenly appears.

'KendoGarurumon's spirit,' Koji thought to himself, 'it's nearby!'

**(^_^)(-_-)**

**That's a wrap! To tell you all the truth, I didn't have a writer's block on this chapter or anything. In fact, this chapter has been in my head for the past few months.**

**Anyway, I'm sorry for the wait. Here's the next preview.**

"**What do you want?"**

"**I'm going with you, Koji."**

"**Those are Black Gears!"**

"**LOOK OUT!"**

**Next time on Digimon Union, Fire and Light**


	14. Chapter 13: Fire and Light

**Timeline between each season goes for this fan fiction.**

**Season 1 (The beginning of their adventures)**

**Season 2 – 3 years after Season 1**

**Season 3 – 1 year after Season 2, starts 2 months after Diaboromon's revenge (which takes place at the same year)**

**Season 4 – 1 year after Season 3, 2 months after Runaway Locomon (which takes place at the same year)**

**Season 5 – Starts 2 months after Season 4 starts and end**

**Season 6 – 1 year after Season 4 and 5 year**

**Season 7 – 1 year after Season 6**

**Digimon Union – 2 months after Quartzmon incident, same year as when Season 7 started**

**Total years from Season 1 to Digimon Union = 7 years**

**Hey guys, there's something I have to tell all of you before you start reading this chapter, I received a review from PrincessOfDestiny14 saying that the others view towards Darkness change a little too quick. Well, I said that they HARDLY changed their view because they only believe it can be good, but they still haven't trust the power of Darkness FULLY!**

**Alright, to avoid the confusion I added a conversation between Hikari and Koichi about what I said above.**

**Also, I decided to do a change in the story plot that does not really change the next chapter's story plot. But at the end of the chapter just before the preview, there is a question I want all of you to answer before I submit the next chapter. Be warned to choose your answer wisely, because this question will decide a small part of the next chapter that WILL bring a BIG part in the following chapter.**

**"****..talking.."**

**'****..thinking..'**

**/ (scene change)**

**(^_^)(-_-) (chapter end)**

**I do not own Digimon.**

**Digimon Union**

_**While he was picking up firewood for their camp fire with Ken, Wormmon, Yuu, and Damemon, Koichi sense a dark presence not too far away from camp. Later that night, the dark presence Koichi sense was Duskmon. Everyone finally knows Koichi's Warrior Element and had to watch the fierce battle between the 2 Warriors of Darkness. Duskmon turns into Velgemon and nearly kill Koji and Hikari if it wasn't for Lowemon to save them and ended up getting hit instead. Just when everyone was about to lose Koichi, JagerLowemon's spirit shows up and Koichi managed to defeat Duskmon once and for all. Everyone heard from Koichi about what happens in the past, and they discovered that it is a lot similar to Ken and Yuu's side of the story. When everyone is asleep, Koji's D-Tector starts to pick up the signal of his Beast Spirit.**_

**Chapter 13: ****Fire and Light**

Koji starts to walk out of the cave to Infinity Mountain, following the signal on his D-Tector, leading him to his Beast Spirit. It wasn't long until he starts to climb the mountain when he pick up another digivice signal, a D-Tectors signal to be exact.

He turns his head to his right and saw Takuya walking pass the bolder that is blocking them. Takuya just stare at Koji and gives him a small smile. Koji just look away from Takuya and starts to walk towards Infinity Mountain with Takuya following him from behind.

Koji stops walking and asked, "What do you want?"

Takuya just look at Koji and reply, "I know that you've got your Beast Spirit signal, that's why you left the cave earlier."

"Then what do you want, since you already know what am I doing?" Koji said with a huff.

"I'm going with you, Koji." That causes Koji to look at the goggle-head of the Warriors when Takuya then takes out his D-Tector and shows Koji a map that always help the Warriors track the Spirits.

"I got BurningGreymon's signal from my D-Tector, just as you got KendoGarurumon's, and if I remember correctly, 6 Beast Spirits are said to be located together. Since we found 4 already, I'm guessing the 6 that are together are ours, as well as the other 4 Warriors Spirit."

Koji thought about what Takuya said, and realized that the goggle-head got a point. He sigh in defeat and starts to walk off, "Alright, but don't hold me off during the hike."

"Don't worry," said Takuya, walking after Koji, "I won't let some mountain beat me."

/

'I can't believe this mountain is beating me.'

Both Takuya and Koji have been climbing for an hour, and Takuya looks like he's about to give up while Koji is ahead of him.

"What happen, Taky?" Koji said, looking at Takuya in amusement, "I thought you said you won't let the mountain beat you?"

"Stop it with the nickname already!" Takuya starts to climb up to follow Koji, but ended up slipping and fell down a bit lower. "Ow, why do I always land on my head?"

Takuya then saw a hand extended right to his face and saw Koji standing in front of him. He grabs Koji's hand and got back to his feet.

"Listen Takuya," Koji started, "I know both of us don't get along very well, but I don't think we can climb this mountain and reach the Beast Spirits unless we work together."

"Yeah," Takuya let go of Koji's hand and nodded his head agreeing, "We need to get those Beast Spirits and get back to the others before they wake up and found out that both of us are gone."

Koji nodded his head and starts to climb the mountain, making sure Takuya is right behind him this time.

/

After climbing for a few hours, both boys decided to take a quick break since the Beast Spirits are nearby.

"You know Takuya; I didn't expect you to be able to make it this far."

"Neither does me, Koji."

Then they smiled at each other and gave a fist box and start to continue climbing for a few more minutes before their D-Tectors pick up the Beast Spirits signal inside a cave just above them.

When they enter the cave, they saw 6 figures placed on 2 pedestals; Fire, Wood, and Earth on one pedestal with Light, Water, and Steel on another. Both of them nodded their heads at each other, takes out their D-Tectors, and let the Beast Spirits be absorbed into the D-Tectors.

As soon as they left the cave, the whole mountain started to shake.

"Wh-what's going on? An earthquake?" wonders Takuya when Koji suddenly pulls Takuya closer to him. Takuya looks at what Koji wanted him to see and saw a cliff and that suddenly opens up and black objects starts to fly out of it.

"Those are Black Gears!"

"Hey Takuya,"

The goggle-head of the Warriors looks at Koji, wondering what the bandana boy wanted to say.

"How about we find some clues there before we head back to the others. It might give us an advantage later when we're going up against Devimon."

Takuya nodded his head agreeing before the both of them started to walk towards the cliff that starts too closed up after the Black Gears leave the opening.

/

The sun starts to rise and the Warriors of Fire and Light just arrive at where they saw the Black Gears came from, only to find the cliff looks like nothing's out of the ordinary.

"Uh Koji," said Takuya, staring at the cliff, "I don't see any sign of those Black Gears even coming from here."

"Let's take a good look, Takuya." Koji was about to start climbing the cliff when Takuya stops him. "Takuya, what are you doing?"

"Shh, quiet will ya."

It was quiet for a while until they heard the sound of flapping wings. They look at the direction of where the noise is coming from and saw a Digimon that looks kinda like a unicorn.

"What Digimon is that?" asked Koji.

"I remember seeing that Digimon on 1 of Takato's cards." Takuya said to Koji. "I think the name was Unimon."

**Digimon Analysis**

**Takuya: ****Unimon**** is a Mythical Animal Digimon whose name and design are derived from the mythological ****unicorn****. Unimon of the wild are rough, but if is domesticated, it is possible to handle. His special attack is ****Aerial Attack.**

"And it looks like he's heading our way!"

Koji quickly pull Takuya behind a boulder to hide and see what Unimon is about to do. Surprisingly, the Digimon didn't even notice the 2 Warriors and flew pass them, right to a stream not too far away from where Takuya and Koji are hiding.

"I guess not, Takuya." Koji said, looking at the unicorn Digimon. "We were only at that Digimon's resting area on the mountain."

Takuya was also looking at Unimon with interest. "Wow, I didn't know that even in the Digital World there is a peaceful nature thing like this."

"Guess it's because we were busy saving the world to even notice it." Koji said with Takuya nodding his head agreeing. Koji then notice Takuya starts to tense up a bit, like he sense something is not right.

"What is it?"

Takuya looks behind him, the same direction Unimon is now looking at, and said nervously, "Something's…coming."

Out of nowhere, a Black Gear appears and enters Unimon's back, causing the Digimon to flinch in pain.

Koji just look at Takuya in a mix of shock and confusion. "How do you know that a Black Gear is heading this way?"

"I guess I must have developed Digimon senses since our journey 2 years ago."

"But how come you're the only one that have it since the rest of us turn into Digimon for as long as you have?"

"Can we talk about this later Koji? Like, AFTER we're back with the others?"

Unimon turns around and looks at the 2 Warriors, his eyes glow red for a moment and ready's his attack.

**Aerial Attack**

BOOM!

/

Back at the cave, Hikari just woke up and saw that Koichi had woken up a while ago. Koichi saw Hikari and give her a warm smile. "Good morning, Hikari."

"Morning…" Hikari looks away from Koichi, causing the Warrior of Darkness to wonder what's wrong with her. Koichi move closer to Hikari and place a hand on her shoulder to comfort her, but Hikari immediately slaps the hand away. When she realized what she did, she apologized to Koichi.

"It's alright." Koichi then notice Hikari is still looking away from him, like she's scared of him. "Are you still not comfortable being around Darkness yet?"

Hikari nodded her head and said, "Even though I believe it can be good after you risk your life saving me and Koji, the 2 Digidestined of Light, I'm still not sure if I can trust it yet. Sorry."

Koichi just stare at Hikari and let out a small smile to her. "I understand. It takes time for you to change your view towards Darkness."

"By the way," Hikari said, looking around, "where's Takuya and Koji?"

Koichi also starts to look around the cave to find that Hikari's right. He then walks outside of the cave, with Hikari supporting him since his injuries are not fully recovered and found writings on the ground. Both of them reads the writing and realized it is a note from Takuya.

"_Koji left the cave so I decided to follow him. I know he's going to Infinity Mountain to find his Beast Spirit because I saw him looking at his D-Tector as he walks out of the cave. My own D-Tector also got a signal and that's when I remember that 6 Beast Spirits are together. I gotta go now before Koji's too far ahead, but we'll be back soon. Takuya"_

"Oh no," Hikari gasped, "Onii-chan said Devimon's hideout is on the mountain!"

Koichi realized that this is a bad thing and he, along with Hikari tries to wake the others up.

/

Unimon continues to attack Takuya and Koji, who are now in their Beast Spirit form, but doesn't seem to have an effect on them.

KendoGarurumon, being the fastest Digimon there, grabs hold of Unimon, long enough for BurningGreymon to destroy the Black Gear. As they watch Unimon leaves Infinity Mountain, the Beast of Light looks at the Beast of Flames. "We better get back to the others and explain to them why we were gone for so long."

BurningGreymon nodded his head, but suddenly felt a shiver down his spine. He looks up and saw a Black Gear HEADING RIGHT TOWARDS THEM!

"LOOK OUT!"

BurningGreymon flew as fast as he can, but the Black Gear managed to pierce right at KendoGarurumon's back, causing the Beast of Light to let out a loud painful howl! (AN: Originally planning that Takuya managed to save Koji, but ended up getting pierced by the Black Gear.)

/

Everyone else immediately left the cave after Hikari and Koichi woke them up to go after Takuya and Koji. Koichi is sitting on Nefertimon's back along with Hikari when suddenly both of them let out a small gasp, causing everyone else to look at them.

"Is everything alright?" asked Ken.

Without giving an answer, Nefertimon starts to fly off in a hurry and the others are trying to catch up to the Light Armor Digimon.

"Hey, what's wrong?" asked Yuu.

"Koji is…" started Koichi.

"…in trouble." ended Hikari before both of them said in union.

"KOJI'S BEEN INFUSED BY A BLACK GEAR!"

**(^_^)(-_-)**

**And that concludes the end of this chapter. As you know, I change the victim of the Black Gear from Takuya to Koji, but that doesn't really matter too much. What REALLY matters is this question below.**

**Do you want the ending of the next chapter a YES, or a NO?**

**Just answer the question first then I will tell you what did you say yes or no to in the next chapter. You can tell me your answer through review or PM.**

**Now here's the preview to the next chapter.**

"**Koji, we're your friends!"**

"**We have to get that Gear out, somehow."**

"**We don't have a choice here."**

"**Now is our chance to attack!"**

**Next time on Digimon Union, Light Wolf Gone Wild (AN: Originally plan 'Fire Dragon Gone Wild')**


	15. Chapter 14: Light Wolf Gone Wild

**Timeline between each season goes for this fan fiction.**

**Season 1 (The beginning of their adventures)**

**Our War Game, Tag Tamers & D-1 Tamers – 1 year after Season 1**

**Season 2 – 2 years after Our War Game, Tag Tamers & D-1 Tamers  
><strong>

**Season 3 – 1 year after Season 2, starts 2 months after Diaboromon's revenge (which takes place at the same year)**

**Season 4 – 1 year after Season 3, 2 months after Runaway Locomon (which takes place at the same year)**

**Season 5 – Starts 2 months after Season 4 starts and end**

**Season 6 – 1 year after Season 4 and 5 year**

**Season 7 – 1 year after Season 6**

**Digimon Union – 2 months after Quartzmon incident, same year as when Season 7 started**

**Total years from Season 1 to Digimon Union = 7 years**

**Man, you guys are so mean! Not wanting to answer my question from the last chapter AT ALL! Well, since you guys don't want to answer, I had to ask the only person on that I know does not read this fan fiction because of being busy, but STILL have time to help me answer it, and also a friend of mine that is STILL a Digimon fan here in Malaysia, since there IS NOW hardly any Digimon fans that watch after season 3 here.**

**And the answers I got are NO.**

**So you HAVE to read what happens when the answer is NO! I really hope you know what you just got the Digidestined into.**

**"****..talking.."**

**'****..thinking..'**

**/ (scene change)**

**(^_^)(-_-) (chapter end)**

**I do not own Digimon.**

**Digimon Union**

_**Koji starts to head towards Infinity Mountain to find his Beast Spirit when he met up with Takuya who is also looking for his Beast Spirit as well. They both found the remaining 6 Beast Spirits and saw Black Gears leaving an opening at a cliff. The 2 Warrior decided to investigate before reuniting back with the others when a Unimon that is located near them got infused by a Black Gear and attacks them. Back at the cave, Hikari and Koichi had a little talk with each other before they found a note from Takuya and starts to wake the others up. With Takuya and Koji, they just destroyed the Black Gear on Unimon in their Beast Spirit form before another one pierced right at KendoGarurumon's back, just when the others are on their way towards them.**_

**Chapter 14: Light Wolf Gone Wild**

All of the Digimons everyone is riding immediately run or fly as fast as they can to try and catch up to Nefertimon, who is really far ahead of them, just when something suddenly crashed right in front of them. To everyone's surprise, it's BurningGreymon!

"Takuya, you alright?" asked Taiki who is riding on OmegaShoutmon as the Digimon moves closer to BurningGreymon.

"Yeah," BurningGreymon slowly gets back on his feet. "I have to stop KendoGarurumon before he's gone on a rampage."

"Please, handling a rampaging Beast Warrior once is bad enough." Zephyrmon said, causing BurningGreymon to blush slightly and look down.

**Lupine Laser**

"LOOK OUT!"

BOOM!

Once the smoke clears, KendoGarurumon is surrounded by all of the Digidestined Digimons. Their attacks are not fast enough to match the Beast of Light's speed.

All of the attacks miss, but it did manage to slow KendoGarurumon down a bit, just enough time for JagerLowemon to pounce onto the light wolf. The feline is trying to get the black gear off of the canine with little luck as the wolf knock the lion to the others.

Out of nowhere, BurningGreymon grabs KendoGarurumon and holds the wolf down. "Koji, we're your friends! You have to not let the gear control you like this!"

**Lupine Laser**

BurningGreymon quickly let go of KendoGarurumon to avoid the attack. Too late that the Fire Beast realized that his action is a bad thing when the laser hits the cliff, causing a landslide right above the Tamers!

"AH!"

"GUYS, LOOK OUT!"

Fortunately, all the Tamers Digimons are fast enough to save their Tamers, but Takato, Henry, Rika, Ryo and their partners are not fast enough and the landslide managed to fall above them!

"NO!" The other goggle-heads are heading as fast as they can to the rubble, but they are unaware that KendoGarurumon is right behind them.

**Howling Star**

Akari is the only one that saw what the Light Wolf is doing. "GET OUT OF THE WAY GUYS!"

The rubble is suddenly destroyed and out came a strong energy beam that hits KendoGarurumon before it gets a chance to get a hit on the goggle-heads. Everyone is wondering where the beam did came from when the smoke clears and standing at where the rubble was are Gallantmon, MegaGargomon, Sakuyamon, and Justimon. It turns out the beam came from Gallantmon since his shield is in front of the knight, facing right at the direction the beam came from.

"Sorry we got you guys so worried." Takato said from inside his orange data-sphere, just when Sakuyamon and Justimon start to head towards KendoGarurumon.

**Spirit Strike**

**Justice Burst**

The attacks hit KendoGarurumon, causing the whole place to be covered in smoke from the attack.

"Do you think we got him?" Justimon asked Sakuyamon, just when missiles and a laser came from where KendoGarurumon is at. Both Mega level Digimons move away as fast as they can, but the attack hits them dead on. The Warriors are just in plain shock when they saw the attack.

"Guys," BurningGreymon said, looking at everyone else, "that's not KendoGarurumon's doing."

"What are you talking about, Takuya?" asked Tagiru, just when something starts to attack them with what looks like a saber. Shoutmon DX quickly blocks it with his own saber, but the smoke is too thick for him to see who he is attacking.

"I think it's time I clear things up a bit."

**Hurricane Gale**

The attack managed to clear their surroundings and see that the mysterious Digimon that Shoutmon DX is fighting turns out to be not KendoGarurumon, but Beowolfmon!

"Since when did Koji Fusion Evolved?" asked/shouted MetalKabuterimon.

"Now's NOT the time for questions, JP!" said/shouted Zenjirou when he saw what's going to happen next.

**Frozen Hunter**

BOOM!

Everyone managed to barely escape the attack by escaping on the flying Digimons of their group.

"That was close." Mako said with Ai agreeing with her brother.

"We have to get that gear out, somehow." Henry said from his green data-sphere.

"But every time we try and attack, he can easily counter it," said Mimi, just when JagerLowemon starts to slowly head towards Beowolfmon.

"What are you doing, Koichi?" asked Ryo in concern from his navy blue data-sphere.

"I'm going to try and free Koji from the Black Gear by myself."

"ARE YOU CRAZY, KOICHI?"

Everyone quickly try and locate who did the sudden outburst and was surprised to see it coming from Ken.

"Ken…We don't have a choice here."

"Of course we do. Look Koichi, I know you want to prove to us that our believe Darkness can be good is true, but you don't have to do this alone." Ken closes his eyes, remembering his painful past. "You can't change everyone's view towards Darkness that easy. It takes a very long time for that to happen" Ken opens his eyes and looks at JagerLowemon. "Don't you remember; both Yuu and I had gone through the same thing you have in the past."

"It's true, Koichi." Now JagerLowemon is looking at Yuu. "All 3 of us have experience the tainted Darkness and managed to survive. I know that everyone thinks Darkness is evil, but in reality we were just blinded by it."

Both Hikari and Takeru, being the only ones to just believe Darkness can be good, but not trusting in it from the entire group gasped lightly in shock in what they heard in the conversation. Suddenly, both of them starts to tense up a bit as they felt a sharp pain in their hearts, just before they heard a voice in their heads.

"_Takeru…Hikari…can you hear me?"_

"_Koji? Is that you?" _asked Hikari and Takeru through telepathy. All 3 of them discovered they can communicate this way back at Seraphimon's castle because both Hikari and Takeru's crest virtue got their powers from the Warrior of Light.

"_Yeah…It's me. Listen, I d-don't have much time b-before I lost control of my B-Beowolfmon form."_

"_There has to be a way for us to save you right?" _said Hikari a bit worried with Takeru later saying,_ "What do we have to do anyway?"_

"_I-I've got an Idea, b-but I'm not s-sure if you'll agree to it, Hikari m-must fight alongside K-Koichi a-against me."_

"_WHAT?"_

"_Are you nuts, Koichi's Darkness and Hikari's Light," _Takeru said/shouted in anger._ "They'll end up hurting one another instead of trying to save you."_

"_N-no they w-won't." Koji said, sounding even fainter than earlier. "I have a f-feeling both of you still d-don't trust in the p-power of Darkness, b-but in order to d-destroy the Black G-Gear and survive B-Beowolfmon's attack, you n-need the power of unity b-between Light and D-Darkness."_

There was a moment of silence before Hikari spoke.

"_I'll do it."_

"_Hikari," _said Takeru in disbelief,_ "you can't be serious."_

"_I am." _Hikari is quiet again before she said,_ "Koichi and I may have the power of the opposite element from one another, but earlier this morning when I help him get back on his feet before we notice the note Takuya left, I felt a weird but pleasant aura when I made contact with him."_

"_T-That must be the s-strength of b-balance between the 2 elements." _Koji said, but he then suddenly let out an earful scream, causing the other 2 to wonder what's wrong.

"_I-I can't hold Beowolfmon down f-for much l-longer. AAAH!"_

Both Takeru and Hikari are brought back into reality, just when Beowolfmon launch a 'Frozen Hunter' at everyone, who managed to dodged just in time.

"Now that was too close." Koushiro said with Joe later saying, "How are we going to get that gear off without letting Koichi facing him alone, since that's the only option we have left."

"…Hikari will go with him."

Everyone was shocked at what Takeru just said, but after hearing the plan he, Hikari and Koji thought off they agree with it.

Hikari got off Nefertimon and climb onto JagerLowemon's back, and she felt the strength of balance between her Light and his Darkness again. JagerLowemon felt it too and starts to feel new energy flowing inside of him. They both look at each other and JagerLowemon starts to pounce onto Beowolfmon from above after receiving a nod from Hikari.

Everyone else only can watch the fight going on below when the whole place suddenly turn dark.

"Either this is an eclipse, or we're in trouble." Daisuke said, looking up with worry like the rest.

"I don't think the Digital World even has an eclipse," said Kiriha.

Both Hikari and JagerLowemon are starting to get worried about what's going on with the sudden change that they didn't notice Beowolfmon is heading right towards them before it's too late.

**Beo Saber**

The saber managed to slice JagerLowemon, but despite his pain the lion is still willing to continue fighting.

"Koichi," JagerLowemon looks at Hikari who is still on his back and saw the worry look in her eyes. He gives her a warm smile to try and comfort her. "Don't worry about it saving Koji is more important right now."

**Frozen Hunter**

"Hang on tight Hikari," said JagerLowemon dodging the attack, "this is going to be one rough ride."

**Ebony Blast**

**Cleansing Light**

**Frozen Hunter**

**Dark Master**

The battle continues raging on, but with the strength of Light and Darkness JagerLowemon has the upper hand and managed to weaken Beowolfmon.

"I see the gear, Koichi!" Hikari said pointing at the gear located behind Beowolfmon. "Now is our chance to attack!"

"I'm on it!"

**Ebony Blast**

The gear is destroyed and Beowolfmon starts to transform back into a beaten up Koji, while at the same time JagerLowemon collapsed and turns back into Koichi. Hikari helps Koichi back on his feet and helps him to head towards his brother.

"Well," Koichi looks at Hikari as she starts talking, "at least things are going to be alright now, right?"

**(Selection: Yes, or No; Selection chose: NO!)**

Out of nowhere, a long black hand grabs hold of Koji and surrounds the Warrior of Light in a black orb before dragging the orb to where the hand came from.

"KOJI, NO!"

Everyone starts to try and save Koji, but MetalGarurumon, Pegasusmon, Nefertimon, and Sakuyamon suddenly starts to lose energy and felt a slight pain all of a sudden.

Koichi notice that it's also effect Hikari as the girl in question starts to loosen her grip trying to support him. A struck of realization hits the Warriors and they know what's happening.

The fog covering Infinity Mountain starts to clear off and they now see who the Digimon that has Koji in his grasp is.

"DEVIMON!"

"I'm glad to see all of you again," Devimon said still holding onto the orb Koji is in, "but this time I'll be leading all of you to your end!"

**(^_^)(-_-)**

**I TOLD YA THAT SOMETHING LIKE THIS WILL HAPPEN WHEN THE ANSWER I GOT IS NO! Now everyone has to not only defeat Devimon, but also saving Koji from the devil's grasp!**

**I know there isn't that much of a fighting scene, but I'm actually not very good at doing it. If anyone has a suggestion on how the fights should go, then please tell me.**

**Also, this is not looking VERY good to the Digidestined. Why? Try and guess after reading the preview below.**

"**What's happening to you guys?"**

"**I can't believe this is happening to us!"**

"**Now it's time to finish all of you off!"**

"**WE'RE NOT GONNA LOSE TO THE LIKES OF YOU!"**

**Next time on Digimon Union, The Devil Awakens.**

**BTW, Happy 13****th**** Anniversary Digimon fans.**


	16. Chapter 15: The Devil Awakens

**Timeline between each season goes for this fan fiction.**

**Season 1 (The beginning of their adventures)**

**Our War Game, Tag Tamers & D-1 Tamers – 1 year after Season 1**

**Season 2 – 2 years after Our War Game**

**Season 3 – 1 year after Season 2, starts 2 months after Diaboromon's revenge (which takes place at the same year)**

**Season 4 – 1 year after Season 3, 2 months after Runaway Locomon (which takes place at the same year)**

**Season 5 – Starts 2 months after Season 4 starts and end**

**Season 6 – 1 year after Season 4 and 5 year**

**Season 7 – 1 year after Season 6**

**Digimon Union – 2 months after Quartzmon incident, same year as when Season 7 started**

**Total years from Season 1 to Digimon Union = 7 years**

**"****..talking.."**

**'****..thinking..'**

**/ (scene change)**

**(^_^)(-_-) (chapter end)**

**I do not own Digimon.**

**Digimon Union**

_**KendoGarurumon was on a rampage because of the Black Gear that's on his back. Everyone tried to stop him, but the Beast of Light is too fast for anyone to catch. But it only gets worse when KendoGarurumon turns into Beowolfmon. Koji managed to have enough of his senses and contact Takeru and Hikari through telepathy, telling them that Hikari must fight alongside Koichi in order to destroy the gear. At first, Takeru disagrees but Hikari does it since she already felt the power of unity between Light and Darkness when she touches Koichi once. JagerLowemon, with Hikari on his back, managed to destroy the gear and just when they thought they got the Warrior of Light back, Devimon used one of his hands and grabs Koji, trapping him inside an orb. But what's worse is that for some strange reason, some of the Digimons starts to feel weaker as soon as Koji's trapped!  
><strong>_

**Chapter 15: ****The Devil Awakens**

"Now what are we going to do?" said Tagiru.

"We've gotta get Koji back first," Yamato said while standing right next to MetalGarurumon, who is struggling to stand like Nefertimon, Pegasusmon, and Sakuyamon. "I'm not really sure but when Koji's in Devimon's grasp it causes these 4 Digimons to be weakened."

"We know that," said Akari, "but why is it also affecting Hikari?"

"It's all because of their connection towards the Light."

Everyone is looking right towards MetalKabuterimon, wondering what does the Thunder Beast meant.

"What are you talking about, JP?" asked Koushiro when suddenly,

"GUYS, LET'S GET MOVING!"

Everyone immediately focus their attention on what Korikakumon is trying to warn them about, but it was too late! Devimon launch his 'Death Hand' attack and nearly knocks everyone off the cliff! Fortunately, all the flying Digimons managed to save everyone from the fall, but they were more focus on preventing themselves from falling that they completely forgot all about Devimon for a brief moment.

**Death-**

**Ice Blast**

Out of nowhere, a blast of freezing breath froze Devimon from attacking. All of the Digidestined are confused on how it happened, when they suddenly heard a voice calling out to them.

"Hey guys, over here!"

Everyone looks at the direction of the voice and saw a Seadramon with a blond boy sitting on the serpent's back, with a relief smile on his face.

It only takes a second for the Destined, minus Ken, to recognize the boy, "Michael!"

"Looks like we made it on time after all," Michael jumps off of Seadramon right near everyone.

"I knew that shadowy figure that I saw back then was you!" said Mimi.

"How did you get here in the first place anyway?" asked Miyako when Seadramon starts to knock Devimon's hand away from grabbing any of them.

"I'll explain everything later," Michael now has a serious look on his face, "but right now we have a Devimon to beat, and a Warrior of Light to save!"

Everyone nodded their heads in agreement and starts to head towards Devimon.

'I don't think so.' Devimon's hand is now holding the orb Koji's in, causing a white energy to flow out of the boy's body into Devimon.

"AAAH!"

MetalGarurumon, Nefertimon, Pegasusmon, and Sakuyamon starts to collapse to the ground and devolves back into their Rookie forms and Hikari is holding onto her head tightly in pain while Koichi is trying to comfort her with the other Digidestined running up to them.

"What's happening to you guys?" asked Kenta with Zephyrmon replying, "It's like we said earlier, the reason is because of their connection towards the Light."

"Can you explain to us what do you mean?" asked Zenjirou eagerly.

Koichi looks away from Hikari and looks at the other 4 Warriors. "I'll explain to them while you guys try and help the others save Koji."

The 4 Beast Warriors nodded their heads in agreement and BurningGreymon turns into Aldamon before joining the rest of the Digimons, except Gabumon, Patamon, Gatomon, and Renamon, to fight against Devimon. Koichi lightly sigh and now looks at the 4 Digimons and all of the other Digidestined before asking, "You guys know that the Legendary Warriors are a connection towards the 10 elements, right?"

Everyone nodded their heads before Koichi continues, "It's because of that connection, all 10 Warriors contains a portion of their respective elements." Koichi's eyes are now very serious that some of them slightly flinch at them, "In other words, all 10 Warriors ARE the 10 elements that's the main power source of every single Digimon in the entire Digital World!"

"WHAT!?"

"If that's true then that means Devimon is not just sucking out Koji's energy," started Iori with Rika continuing, "Devimon is sucking out the power of Light from the whole Digital World!"

"Yeah, and it gets worse." Everyone now looks back at Koichi, wondering what he is going to say. "Since Darkness can't live without Light, I'm also affected by it, but luckily it's only half the pain than what Hikari and the 4 Digimons felt. But," Koichi starts to drop onto his knees while holding onto his head in pain as a purple aura starts to surround his body.

"Koichi, what's wrong?" asked Kenta when the purple aura starts to glow brighter, just as bright as the white energy that's being sucked out of Koji.

"It seems my suspicion was correct," said Devimon as he smirked while continuing to sucked Koji's energy and knocking away the Digidestined Digimons.

"What is Devimon talking about?" wondered Yuu when Koichi suddenly starts to let out an earful scream at the same time as Koji. The situation just got worse as Aldamon, Zephyrmon, MetalKabuterimon, and Korikakumon starts to scream in pain as a red, pink, yellow, and icy blue aura surrounds them respectively before they collapse to the grown and devolve back into Takuya, Zoe, JP, and Tommy, who are now clutching their heads tightly like Koji and Koichi.

"Hey, what's going on!?" demanded Ryo when he saw the Warriors condition.

"You didn't know?" Everyone is now looking at Devimon as the demon let out a slight laugh, "Since Darkness could not live without Light, and as soon as 1 of the 2 is destroyed the other element follows. Without both Light and Darkness to keep everything in balance, my doing is also affecting the other 8 elements as well!"

"WHAT!?"

"Well that explains why Devimon's more focus on capturing Koji or Koichi!" said/shouted Kazu when without a warning, the devil knocks all of the Digimons, minus MarineAngemon, back into their Rookie forms (including Gatomon who turn back into Salamon from very low energy) with their partners running up to them.

"I can't believe this is happening to us!" shouted Ai and Mako as they are holding Impmon when Devimon suddenly knocks everyone out with his 'Death Hand' attack. He smiles at his doing and looks at the 5 Warriors, who are still clutching their heads in pain like Koji, and says,

"Now it's time to finish all of you off!"

Devimon starts to suck out what's left of Koji's Light energy, causing the 6 Warriors to let out a very earful scream, but that scream slowly turns into more of a roar from Takuya, Koichi, and Tommy; a howl from Koji; a screech from Zoe; and a crackle from JP before the aura around each of them starts to completely surround their whole body before shaping into different forms. Devimon suddenly let go of the orb Koji's in with a slight jerk as the red four-legged dragon like, pink humanoid bird, yellow giant beetle, and icy blue pelorovis Digimon shape starts to tackle Devimon to the ground, while the purple lion Digimon shape breaks the orb and frees the white humanoid wolf Digimon shape that's inside of it.

Bokomon, who is hiding behind a tree with Neemon not too far away from the fight, looks at his book and gasped at what he found before he looks at the other Digidestined and their partners, who are slowly getting up, and says,

"Oh my, it seems Takuya and the other Warriors managed to achieve the Ancient Warriors form, the same form that was used during the first fight against Lucemon thousands of years ago!"

"ARE YOU SERIOUS!?"

"Positive," Bokomon shows the page containing a photo of an ancient drawing, showing 10 different Digimon shapes with a symbol that represent each of the 10 elements on each one of them. On the drawing, 6 of the shapes look exactly as the 6 Digimon shape that the Warriors turn into! "The one Takuya turn into is AncientGreymon, Koji is now AncientGarurumon, Koichi is AncientSphinxmon, Zoe is AncientKazemon, JP's AncientBeetlemon, and Tommy is AncientMegatheriummon!" Bokomon explains with every Digidestined and their partners staring at them in shock.

"Impossible!" said Devimon in complete shock when suddenly a blue mermaid, brown horse, orange humanoid meteor with a volcano on its back, and a silver robe wearing humanoid mirror (AN: I don't know how to describe AncientWisemon, sorry XD) Digimon shape appears and knock Devimon at the devil's back before landing right next to the other 6.

"Sorry that we're a bit late," said the blue mermaid with AncientSphinxmon replying, "It's understandable. After all, you 4 haven't even met your human partners yet, so the process takes a bit longer than the rest of us."

"Guys, is that really you 6?"

The Ancient Warriors looks at the Digidestined, but AncientGreymon notice the 5 goggle-heads seems to be more focus on him than the rest. The dragon gives a small smile, understanding why since Takuya is the closest to the 5 of them and Marcus and said, "Don't worry about your friends, they're safe. Their energy and their spirits' are now completely merged as 1 for the 10 of us to be reawaken."

"But how?" said Devimon in shock, "The Ancient Warriors are supposed to be gone centuries ago!"

"Guess we better tell you, shall we?" said AncientBeetlemon, "When our Digieggs were created, the power we poses is too strong for any of us to handle."

"So, half of our energy is given to 10 unborn human babies in order to save the only way to save the Digital World that time, with our Digieggs hatching at the same time as when the human babies are born," continued AncientMegatheriummon, causing the Digidestined to gasp.

"Wa-wait a minute," All 10 Warriors look at Taiki, who was the one that said that, "does that mean Takuya and the other Warriors are basically half Digimon before they were even born!?"

"Something like that," said AncientKazemon with a hint of a smile in her voice. "But like what AncientSphinxmon said earlier, AncientVolcamon (the orange one), AncientTroiamon (the brown one), AncientMermaimon (the blue one), and AncientWisemon (the silver one) takes a longer time to get here since the humans that have half their energy is not here."

AncientGarurumon looks at Devimon with anger clearly seen in his eyes, "Devimon, when you mess with one of us, you mess with all of us, and to tell you the truth," The Ancient Warriors, minus AncientWisemon, jump towards Devimon, "WE'RE NOT GONNA LOSE TO THE LIKES OF YOU!"

**Omega Corona**

**Sharpness Claymore**

**Dark Blast**

**Freezing Blizzard**

**Storm Gazer**

**Tera Blaster**

**Big Bang Fire**

**Surprise Cannon**

**Crystal Billow**

All the attacks hit Devimon head on, but the devil doesn't even seem to flinch a bit. "Fool, do you really think you can finish me off with those attacks since now I have the power of Light and Darkness inside of me?"

"That's not what we're planning," Devimon looks up and saw AncientWisemon seems to be focusing on something. "But this is!"

**Laplace no Ma**

AncientWisemon's mirror starts to flash and opens up some sort of portal, sucking Devimon into it. The devil tries to escape, but the other 9 Ancient Warriors managed to weaken him with their attacks that are still hitting him so that he couldn't escape. The portal starts to glow brighter, and Devimon is sucked into it, with no way of escaping at all.

The aura around all 10 of them starts to die down with 6 of them turning back into Takuya, Koji, Koichi, Tommy, Zoe, and JP, who smiles at what they accomplished before passing out from exhaustion, unaware of the others heading right towards them and their D-Tectors screen shows their respective element spirits merging together as one.

**(^_^)(-_-)**

**Whew, finally done with this chapter. Sorry if it's not good in your opinion, but that's the best I could think of to explain what's happening next.**

**As you may know, I added a part on why those 6 are even chosen to be Warriors at the first place. I mean, it does kinda make sense that they can easily access their spirits if they happen to share their energy with them.**

**Anyway, sorry for the wait but I got a trial test going on with the actual one in November so updates are getting slow. But it's better late than never, right?**

**Until then, here's what's going to happen in the next chapter, but I have a feeling it might be short.**

"**We're glad you guys are alright."**

"**What do you mean we can't Spirit Evolve!?"**

"**It's the remaining Crests."**

"**This is…"**

**Next time on Digimon union, The Remaining Crests, and...**


	17. Chapter 16: The Remaining Crests, and

**Timeline between each season goes for this fan fiction.**

**Season 1 (The beginning of their adventures)**

**Our War Game, Tag Tamers & D-1 Tamers – 1 year after Season 1**

**Season 2 – 2 years after Our War Game**

**Tamers – 1 year after Season 2, starts 2 months after Diaboromon's revenge (which takes place at the same year)**

**Frontier – 1 year after Tamers, 2 months after Runaway Locomon (which takes place at the same year)**

**Data Squad – Starts 2 months after Frontier starts and end**

**Xros Wars – 1 year after Frontier and Data Squad year**

**Hunters – 1 year after Xros Wars**

**Digimon Union – 2 months after Quartzmon incident, same year as when Hunters started**

**Total years from Season 1 to Digimon Union = 7 years**

**"****..talking.."**

**'****..thinking..'**

**/ (scene change)**

**(^_^)(-_-) (chapter end)**

**I do not own Digimon.**

**Digimon Union**

_**Everyone was having a hard time fighting Devimon, even with Michael joining them, because the devil has both the power of Light and Darkness. Everything's about to be lost when the Warriors suddenly managed to achieve their Ancient Warrior forms. All 10 Ancient Digimons defeated Devimon once and for all, but that's only the beginning of trouble.**_

**Chapter 16: ****The Remaining Crests, and...**

Everyone is now finally taking a break from their battle, but it's hard for them to properly relax when the Warriors are out. Joe is treating everyone's wounds first before starting with the Warriors, since all 6 of them will take a longer time to be treated. Both Cutemon and MarineAngemon are trying their best to ease up the Warriors pain before Joe starts on the 6 of them. The others seems to have notice that Daisuke is worried about Takuya a lot, making one of them had to asked something in everyone except the goggle-heads minds.

"Hey Daisuke," The Destined of Miracles looks at Michael when he called him, "are you and this Takuya kid related or something?"

Daisuke looks back at Takuya, a grin could be seen on his face. "Yeah, we're cousins."

"Cousins?"

"I didn't know you and Takuya are cousins," said Iori with Takato replying, "Both of them last met each other since even before Taichi first got his Digivice 7 years ago."

"Same goes for me and MY cousin here," said Taichi, who place a hand on Takato's shoulder.

"Wow," said Kiriha, "guess it must have run in the family."

"Hey Chumly," Takato looks at Kazu when he called him by that nickname, "why didn't you tell us Taichi's your cousin?"

"I don't even remember he's my cousin until after I got back to my time after the Quartzmon incident," replied Takato.

Suddenly, everyone heard a sound of a few people flinching in pain and groaning softly. They look towards the Warriors to see all 6 of them getting into a sitting position, rubbing at where they feel sore.

"You guys ok?" asked Yuu with all 6 of them replying they'll managed.

"We're glad you guys are alright." Ken said when Takeru suddenly walks up to Koichi and stops in front of the Warrior of Darkness. Both of them are looking at each other in the eyes when Takeru suddenly drops his head in guilt, "Sorry for doubting you Koichi."

That caught everyone off guard before Takeru continue, "I always thought Darkness was only evil, but I started believing that it can be good back when you risk your life to save Koji and Hikari, the 2 Digidestined of Light, but it's not enough to gain my trust. After seeing how well you and Hikari work together to save Koji from the Black Gear, that's when I started wondering if that's how Light and Darkness really is, and I got my answer back when you feel pain because of the lack of Light energy to keep your power in balance." Takeru looks back at Koichi and said, "Like I said, I'm really sorry for doubting you because of the power of Darkness, Koichi."

Koji was about to protest but Koichi place a hand on his shoulder, nodding his head to signal him it's alright. Koichi looks back at Takeru and said, "I understand why you had your doubt. Darkness is on the thin line between good and evil, but it is commonly used for bad thing after all."

Everyone smiles at Takeru, proud that he's now completely changed his view towards the power of Darkness.

"Well," said Takuya, "at least we handle 1 main bad guy so far and everyone's safe, right Agunimon?" When Takuya got no response, he immediately takes out his D-Tector to see the symbol of Flame on the screen that's glowing very dim. The other Warriors takes out their D-Tectors and just like Takuya's, the screen shows the symbol of their respective Warrior Element glowing very dim.

"Hey what's going on with our D-Tectors?" asked JP, getting an answer from someone located behind the group.

"It's because of your spirits inside of them."

Everyone look at where the voice came from and sees Ranamon sitting near a nearby pond, her legs are in the water; Grumblemon sitting on the ground with Arbormon sitting near a tree with his hands cross next to him; and Mercurymon is leaning at a tree farther away from the one Arbormon was sitting near. It was Arbormon that answer earlier.

"What are you 4 doing outside the D-Tectors?" asked Zoe with Ranamon replying, "We just don't want to disturbed your spirits for a while, that's all sugar."

"What do you mean by that?" asked Koushiro, causing Grumblemon to smirk, "You really curious one."

"If we stay inside the D-Tector, then we'll just slow down what Agunimon and the other Spirits are doing." Mercurymon said, looking at the Digidestined, "And also, to prevent it from happening, the 4 of us had to be outside of the D-Tectors for a while and thou 6 cannot Spirit Evolved until it's over."

There was a moment of silence until the Warriors suddenly say, "What do you mean we can't Spirit Evolve!?"

"Whoa whoa calm down guys, it is part of the Recovery Process," said Arbormon, earning a confused look from all of the Digidestined and their Digimons.

"Recovery Process?" asked Elecmon "Is it something like when a Digimon is reborn back into a Digiegg?"

"Something like that," replied Ranamon, who is getting back up to her feet. "It's a process where us Warriors regain back our physical form after it's been destroyed by Lucemon Digi-centuries ago."

"Just like in the legend of the Legendary Warriors," said Agumon, with the other Digimons, Taichi, Daisuke, Takato, Taiki, Tagiru, and the Warriors nodding their heads in agreement while everyone else is confused.

"What legend?" asked Sora with Zoe replying, "It's a legend where the 10 Ancient Warriors first sealed Lucemon in the core of the Digital World where us Warriors travelled before it merged with the other Digital Worlds that the rest of you guys came from."

"After for so long," Mercurymon started, "all 10 of us managed to find a theory for us to be able to regain back what we lost during that battle just as soon as we sent thou Warriors home."

**Flashback**

The 10 Spirits return back to the Digital World to find it as peaceful as how it was before. All 10 of them found themselves at the same beach where the Toucanmons stole the boys D-Tectors as Kazemon takes a deep breath of fresh air and sigh, "Everything's exactly like how it was even before our first battle."

"I agree with ya, honey." Ranamon said before wading into the water.

Lowemon let out a small chuckle in amusement, "Figures you would go inside the water as soon as the battle's over."

"Oh can it, kitty cat." Ranamon splash some of the water at Lowemon, only to end up hitting Agunimon instead.

"Ranamon! You know how much I hate getting wet!" yelled Agunimon but Grumblemon then said, "Wait, you say you wet?"

And to all 10 Spirits surprised, the water did get Agunimon wet like how a normal physical Digimon would.

"That's weird," said Beetlemon, "how did that happen?"

"Do you guys think maybe we might be gaining back our physical form again?" wondered Kumamon.

"Maybe it's only you 6 since you're the only once to merged with your human partner, right?" asked Arbormon.

"Maybe," replied most of them.

"If that's true," Mercurymon said, gaining the other 9 attention, "then that means thou 6 will be gaining back your physical form if thou 6 humans are needed again."

"And who knows," said Lobomon, "maybe the remaining 4 humans will be needed when that time comes."

Agunimon nodded his head and says, "But until then, we'd better look after the Digital World like we promise."

**End Flashback**

"And after the 6 of you regain back your spirits, Agunimon and the others told us they felt their Human and Beast Spirits are starting to merge with each other." Arbormon said while Grumblemon continues, "But they say can only fully fused when energy they have made contact with energy you 6 humans have since born."

"Wait, do you mean the energy that's been split into 2 with 1 fused inside your Digieggs while the other fused into unborn human babies?" asked Ryo, receiving a nod from the 4 Spirits.

"Well," Ranamon starts walking to the cliff that has the ocean below it, "I'd better get something before the 4 of us can tell y'all more." And with that, Ranamon dives into the ocean below. Everyone doesn't have to wait long until the Legendary Warrior of Water returns back with a small chest in her hands.

"What's that?" asked Kenta when Ranamon gives the chest to Hikari. Hikari stares at the chest before opening it. What she finds inside causes her to let out a small gasp in shock.

"It's the remaining Crests."

As soon as Hikari said that, there's a light shining out of the chest making everyone blinded by it. When the light dies down, Hikari is now wearing a tag with the Crest of Light in it with Koushiro wearing the Crest of Knowledge, Joe with the Crest of Reliability, and Takeru with the Crest of Hope. Even Ken's Crest of Kindness is now inside a tag of its own around his neck, but surprisingly Daisuke have 2 tags with 1 in his hands and another around his neck.

"That's weird," said Veemon, "why did Daishuke have a tag around his neck and another in his hands?"

Daisuke brings the tag on his hands closer for him to see, and finds that the tag already has a navy blue Crest inside of it. It only takes a second for him to recognize the symbol on it.

"It's the Crest of Destiny!"

"Destiny?" wondered everyone when Takeru, Hikari, Iori, Miyako and their partners suddenly gasped in realization. "That's Willis' Virtue!"

"Wait, Willis?" asked Koushiro, "As in Willis from America that created a Digiegg that was infected by a virus thus awakens Diaboromon?"

"Yeah," Miyako looks at Koushiro and says, "We met him just after we defeated Ken back when he was the Digimon Emperor where Willis helps us defeat a Cherubimon, which is 1 of his 2 partners, that was infected by the same virus you're talking about using the Golden Digiegg of Destiny."

"And Willis is right now at Server with his 2 partners helping out Gennai to protect the place until we return back there." Michael said, causing the Destined to look at him in shock with the information.

"Well then," Arbormon said, getting everyone's attention, "now the 4 of us have to enter the D-Tector that belongs to the human that's the only one connected to our own, right?"

"Wait a sec," said Koji, "at least 1 of the 6 of us has met at least 1 of your human partners?"

"You got that right, sugar." Ranamon said with a smirk, "And also our humans were never called to the Digital World because we block Ophanimon's message from reaching their cell phones."

"As a matter of fact," said Mercurymon, "Lowemon did the same thing so that Koichi doesn't receive the message either," Mercurymon looks at Koichi, "but thy curiosity kill the cat."

"Or in that case, Lowemon." Grumblemon corrected Mercurymon, causing Koichi to look down.

"I…didn't know that Lowemon was trying to prevent me from getting controlled by Cherubimon before he was turn into Duskmon." Koichi said with Koji placing a hand on his twin's shoulder for comfort.

"Hey if you didn't have followed me, we probably wouldn't have met and become this close."

"I guess you're right."

Everyone smiles at the twins before Takuya, Tommy, JP, and Koichi's D-Tector starts to suck in Grumblemon, Mercurymon, Arbormon, and Ranamon's spirits respectively. The Warriors are shocked about who has which Spirit when suddenly they heard something coming from the ocean. Everyone looks at the direction of the sound and sees a Whamon with an island for its back heading right towards them and stops just at the cliff, high enough for everyone to easily get on.

"King Whamon?" wondered the Xros Heart United, minus Tagiru, Gumdramon Yuu and Damemon, with the Digimon replying with a slight chuckle, "Yes, it's me. I'm so glad to see all of you are alright, especially with what's going on now."

"We're happy to see you're alright, especially me-kame." ChibiKamemon said from inside of Taiki's Xros Loader.

"So," said Zenjirou, "what are you doing here, Whamon?"

"Ranamon sent me here to send all of you to Server," replied King Whamon, "But don't worry about me, I've done it before back when I first sent Taichi and the other original 7 Destined a long time ago."

The original 7 Destined and their partners stare at King Whamon with wide eyes in shock. "You're the same Whamon that we met back during our first adventure?" asked Yamato.

"Wow, you've changed a lot since we last saw you," said Mimi.

King Whamon smiles at the 7 Destined before saying, "Well, all of you better get on so that we can get going to Server soon."

"Yeah," agreeing Palmon, "I remember it takes about 3 days for us to get there from here last time."

As soon as everyone got on King Whamon's back, Taiki reloads out ChibiKamemon to show everyone except the original Xros Heart United, minus Yuu and Damemon, around since nothing changes since the last time they were there. Suddenly, Taiki's Xros Loader gives off a beeping sound. Taiki picks it up and gasped at what he saw on the screen.

"Taichi, Daisuke, Takato, Takuya, Tagiru, could you guys please come here now?" The 6 in question walks up to Taiki and gasped at the symbol on Taiki's Xros Loader's screen. It shows a reddish orange color symbol in a shape of a sun (AN: Not the Crest of Courage symbol)

"Marcus' calling us," said Tagiru, causing everyone else to look at them. Henry walks up to them and looks at the screen.

"Hey, that symbol looks like the sun design on ShineGreymon's tail and GeoGrey sword."

Taiki press a button on his Xros Loader to answer the call. "Hey Marcus, where have you been? We haven't seen you in a whi-"

"Taiki!" Everyone flinch at the sharpness in Marcus' voice, "It's good to hear from you again. Please tell me you're with the others, and I mean everyone from the Destined, Tamers, Warriors and your team."

"We're all here Marcus," said Taichi with Daisuke continuing, "What's going on?"

"I'm in the Digital World right now at Server, fighting against a Digimon with Thomas, Yoshi, Keenan and Kristy but-"

"YOU'RE IN THE DIGITAL WORLD RIGHT NOW!?" shouted Tagiru with Takato saying to him, "Let Marcus finish, Tagiru."

"But what?" asked Takuya with Marcus replying, "The 5 of us are fighting against a Digimon that seems to have the ability to control other minds, I'm not sure how but it has already got the 6 Royal Knights!"

Everyone gasped at that, "Well that explains why Crusademon attacks us even though she already said she's trying to make up for her mistake like Dynastmon after they were freed from Lucemon's control." Agumon said, receiving a nod from Guilmon and Veemon, when the blue dragon suddenly gasped.

"Wait 6 of them? As in UlforceVeedramon's involved too!?"

"I'm afraid so, V." There was a sudden explosion and yelling coming from 4 different people. "GUYS NO!"

There was another explosion, only this one is louder than the first one. "Man that nearly hit us!"

"Marcus, try to get out of there as fast as you can." Taichi said, "We're on our way to Server now and the fastest we could be there is in 3 days."

"I'm not sure if we can hang in there for that long." Another explosion takes place, and it's a lot louder this time! "AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!"

"MARCUS!"

There was silence for a while before they heard ShineGreymon saying to Marcus, "Boss, I'm not sure if we could survive this fight. I can't get us out of here after taking that hard hit."

Marcus sighed and said, "At least you tried your best, ShineGreymon. Guys, when you all reach Server and find us under controlled, then please, SAVE US!"

There was another explosion and the symbol on Taiki's Xros Loader's screen starts to disappear. "Marcus, Marcus, SPEAK TO US PLEASE!" Takuya shouted in worry. The goggle-heads and their Digimons just stare at the screen in worry. Everyone else just stare at them with sympathy, knowing how close they are to the Ultimate Fighter and hoping they could find a way to get the DATS members back safely.

**(^_^)(-_-)**

**Okay, so this chapter's a lot longer than how I thought it would be. So now you know, the team that needs help from the others is the DATS team.**

**But who's the Digimon Marcus is talking about? Can the others save them from what the DATS get themselves into?**

**BTW, there's no preview for the next chapter because I'm not sure what to write in it anyway. Sorry about that.**


	18. Chapter 17: Unexpected Surprises

**Timeline between each season goes for this fan fiction.**

**Season 1 (The beginning of their adventures)**

**Our War Game, Tag Tamers & D-1 Tamers – 1 year after Season 1**

**Season 2 – 2 years after Our War Game**

**Tamers – 1 year after Season 2, starts 2 months after Diaboromon's revenge (which takes place at the same year)**

**Frontier – 1 year after Tamers, 2 months after Runaway Locomon (which takes place at the same year)**

**Data Squad – Starts 2 months after Frontier starts and end**

**Xros Wars – 1 year after Frontier and Data Squad year**

**Hunters – 1 year after Xros Wars**

**Digimon Union – 2 months after Quartzmon incident, same year as when Hunters started**

**Total years from Season 1 to Digimon Union = 7 years**

**"..talking.."**

**'..thinking..'**

**/ (scene change)**

**(^_^)(-_-) (chapter end)**

**I do not own Digimon.**

**Digimon Union**

_**The Warriors discovered they couldn't Spirit evolved because their Spirits are regaining back their physical forms again. Ranamon went and get the remaining Crests and everyone discovered Daisuke has 1 empty tag around his neck with Willis' Crest in his hands. Then they discovered the other 4 Warriors never went to the Digital World before because the message from Ophanimon was blocked from reaching their cell phones, just like Koichi never got the message like the other Warriors to go to the Digital World. 1 of the 6 Warriors have a connection with 1 of the remaining 4 with Grumblemon entering Takuya's D-Tector, Mercurymon inside Tommy's, Arbormon inside of JP's, and Ranamon inside of Koichi's when a King Whamon offered to take the group to Server. That's when they received a call for help from Marcus, who is at Server with 4 others, only to discovered it's too late to prevent something bad happening to them.**_

**Chapter 17: Unexpected Surprises**

Inside a castle at Server, a Digimon hiding in the shadows is looking at a monitor showing King Whamon with the Digidestined on his back getting closer to Server.

"Looks like those brats are almost here. Guess it's time for my plan to take into place."

/

It has been 3 days since the Digidestined takes a ride on King Whamon to Server, and 3 days since they received the call for help from Marcus. The Digidestined are sleeping so that they are completely energized for what is to come at Server. Well, everyone except for the goggle-heads. All 6 of them together with their partners are awake and Taiki is right now staring at the screen of his Xros Loader, before letting out a sigh.

"I still can't believe we can't do anything to help Marcus when he needed us the most."

"I know," said Tagiru, who is sitting next to Taiki, "it's really frustrating."

"Well at least you guys can do something that could help when we find the 5 DATS members." Takuya said, looking at his D-Tector, which the screen is showing the Warrior of Flames symbol glowing a lot brighter than back at the beginning of the Recovery Process. "Until the process is over, I'm completely useless now."

Daisuke place a hand on his cousin's shoulder, causing Takuya to look at the brunette. "Don't worry too much; it'll probably be over soon."

Takuya nodded his head before looking at his D-Tector again when Takato starts to sigh. Taichi looks at his cousin and asked, "What's the matter, Takato?"

"Nothing really," Takato said to Taichi, "It's just that I can't believe Marcus has been in the Digital World for a while and none of us notice it until it's too late."

"Well it's not really our fault." Agumon said with Veemon continuing, "Yeah, I mean we're all too busy fighting to even look for him."

"You guys aren't really helping!" said Shoutmon when he notices the 6 goggle-heads are sulking down with guilt.

Guilmon just stares at his Tamer in worry when the red dino suddenly got up and smells the atmosphere. Gumdramon notice this and asked, "What's the matter, Guilmon?"

"I smell land dead ahead."

That caught the attention of the 6 humans and other 3 Digimons and Taichi takes out his mini telescope and looks ahead, only to find land just as Guilmon said it's there.

"Hey King Whamon," Taichi asked the Digimon they're on now, "is that Server?"

"Yes," King Whamon replied, "we're almost there. I suggest you better wake the others up before we arrive."

"Right," The 6 humans and 5 Digimons headed to where the others are sleeping at so that all of them can get ready for the day.

/ (Time skip: 1 hour later)

All of the Destined, Tamers, Warriors, and Xros Heart United watch as King Whamon leaves Server back to the ocean. After walking for a while, no body found any clues as to what happen to the 5 DATS members when a hole suddenly opens up below them, swallowing them whole and immediately closed up, as if it never happened.

"AAAAAHHHHH!"

CRASH!

"Ouch," groan Kazu, "what just happen?"

"I'm not sure," said JP, looking around, "but it looks like we're dragged into some sort of castle."

Salamon, who still haven't been able to revert back into Gatomon, gasped as she recognized where they are. "This is Myotismon's castle!"

5 attacks suddenly appear from all directions right towards the group. Everyone immediately move away from the attack, but the goggle-heads almost immediately recognized one of the attacks.

"Was 1 of those 5 attacks ShineGreymon's 'Glorious Burst'!?" asked Tagiru when suddenly the palm of all 6 humans hands starts to lit up, revealing the symbol that they suddenly got after they defeated Quartzmon to help them know that at least 1 of the other heroes that was there is around.

"Does that answer your question Tagiru?" asked Daisuke, looking away from the symbol of Miracles that is still glowing like the other symbols.

Everyone sees a glow coming from a different location than any of the goggle-heads and they found Myotismon near a giant metal door, but is who that are with that Digimon that leaves everyone speechless.

There together with the vampire like Digimon is the 5 DATS members with their partners all in their Mega forms surrounding them, with the glow coming from Marcus' symbol on his hand, but instead of its normal fiery orange color, it's now glowing as red as blood.

"Myotismon you snake, so you're responsible for what happen to them!" said Taichi, and then Myotismon replied with an evil laugh that nearly sent chills to everyone.

"I'm not responsible for the mind control, that's someone else," the vampire Digimon said. "But he lets me use these 5 humans and their partners to take care of all of you while I'm getting ready for my search."

"What search?" demanded Ryo when Koichi, Takuya, JP, and Tommy's D-Tectors start to lit up and shoots out the remaining 4 spirits right to Myotismon.

"Search for the other 4 Legendary Warriors of course." Thomas, Yoshi, Keenan, and Kristy traps the 4 spirits in a glass container each before giving them to Myotismon. "And these 4 are going to help me figure out which humans are they!"

"Me want out!" Grumblemon's voice said from the copper orb.

"Get us out of here!" said the turquoise orb using Ranamon's voice.

"Let those spirits go now!" demanded Takuya, only to be pushed to the ground away from Rosemon's whip by Koji.

"Guess we have no choice but to fight the DATS members to get those spirits back." Yamato said, taking out his digivice like everyone else except for the Warriors.

Soon enough, a battle is going on in the castle, with the 5 DATS Digimons slowly being defeated. But then the giant metal door starts to open up, blinding everyone by the light.

"The gate is open," Myotismon said from near the door, "now let's get going."

"But what about these distractions?" asked Ravemon, with Myotismon replying, "I've got that under control"

Out of nowhere, a horde of Devidramon shows up and holds down all of the Destined, Tamers, Xros Heart United Digimons down, with the humans surrounded by some of them. Takuya notice that Myotismon and the 5 DATS humans and Digimons with a few other Digimon henchman of Myotismon entering the door that he now realized it's the gate that Taichi tells him about. The one that was used to go to the human world!

"Come back here!" Takuya immediately dives under a Devidramon and runs up to Myotismon when suddenly,

**Crimson Claw**

Zoe hears that and looks at a Devidramon that is heading right towards Takuya! "TAKUYA BEHIND YOU!"

Takuya didn't have time to dodge the attack as it's getting closer to him, unaware that the symbol of Flame on the screen of his D-Tector starts to let out a blinding light that stops the many-eyed demon Digimon in its tracks.

**Pyro Tornado**

A giant fire tornado suddenly appear from where Takuya was located, immediately deleting the Devidramon. When the fire dies down, Agunimon is stood tall with Takuya standing behind the Digimon holding his D-Tector, which the light starts to slowly dim.

Myotismon notice this and starts to frown. "Looks like those pesky humans still have some tricks left." He starts heading towards the gate that is closing together with all of his henchman and the 5 DATS members. The other Warriors notice this and that the other Digimons are still too busy fighting to stop the main treat.

"Oh no you don't!"

**Pyro Darts**

The attack missed its mark as ShineGreymon blocks it and counters the attack with his Glorious Burst attack that is LAUNCHED AT RANDOM DIRECTIONS!

"Yikes!" said Mimi, "This place is about to crash!"

"Oh no, the gate's closing!" Tommy said causing everyone to finally notice the gate that Myotismon, the 5 DATS members and the vampire's henchman just entered is almost close!

"Come on!" said Kiriha, "We might make it if we hurry up!"

But then the ground starts to break and almost everyone fell into the crater. Luckily, all of the flying Digimons managed to save as many of them as they can, but the gate has already closed and they still forgot about the Devidramons until it's too late!

**Crimson Claw**

The attack came out of nowhere as all of the flying Digimons got hit hard by the deadly claws of the Devidramons, making most of them nearly losing their grip on their teammates they are hanging on to.

"This is so unfair!" complained Zenjirou as he and everyone else are trying to find the Devidramons that are hiding in the shadows.

"Just keep your eyes peeled for any signs of them." Ken said as everyone grew silent.

Suddenly, one Devidramon appear and immobilized them and starts attacking the Digimons, causing them to crash hard to the ground.

Just when the same Devidramon is about to finish the Warriors off with the other Devidramons, Koji, Koichi, Tommy, Zoe, and JP's D-Tectors start to glow just like Takuya's earlier.

**Howling Laser**

**Shadow Meteor**

**Blizzard Blaster**

**Hurricane Wind**

**Thunder Fist**

The other 5 Warriors suddenly appear standing right in front of their partners protectively as they took care of some of the Devidramons. Agunimon looks at them and smirks.

"Took you guys long enough to join the fight."

"Well it's not our fault that you've went through the recovery process a lot earlier than us last time." Lobomon said in an annoyed tone that sounds just like Koji's.

"Can you boys argue about this later?" said Kazemon in a Zoe manner.

"Yeah, like after we defeat that Devidramon that seems to have suddenly gotten bigger." Kumamon said, looking at the said Devidramon in slight fear.

Everyone looks at the Digimon in shock and wonder that how did it get so big all of a sudden. That's when Yuu notice the other Devidramons are missing and said, "I think that Devidramon must have sucked the energy from the other Devidramons to make it that way."

"Well then let's get back in there and get this over with!" All of the Digimons immediately tries to get up and attacks the oversize Devidramon, but their battle caused the ground to get even more unstable for any of the humans that are there to be safe.

**Crimson Claw**

The Digimons dodge the attack, but then they realized the attack wasn't meant for them, IT WAS MEANT FOR THEIR HUMAN PARTNERS!

"NO!"

The Digimons immediately made a dash to save their partners, but the Devidramon managed to hold back some of them earlier. The attack made contact to the ground, causing the crater to open up below Joe, Iori, Kenta, and Tommy, who are the ones that their partner were held back by Devidramon, causing them to fall!

"TOMMY!"

Kumamon managed to break free from the Devidramon's immobilization and quickly slides up to grab Tommy's hand. The Warrior of Ice was about to do just that when suddenly,

**Crimson Claw**

"AAAAAHHHHH!"

Kumamon collapsed from the hit and looks at where Tommy and the other 4 fell.

"Tommy…" Kumamon then pass out as data starts to surround him. The Devidramon is about to finish the Ice Warrior off, but the other Digimons managed to prevent that and they combine their attacks into one to finish the Digimon off.

All of the Digimons except for Gatomon reverts back into their Rookie forms, including the 6 Warriors.

"We'd better figure out a way to go after Myotismon before it's too late," said Koushiro, "I think Gennai might be able to help us like he did to our group last time we were in this situation."

"Sounds good," said Henry, "But we need to find Joe, Iori, Kenta, and Tommy first."

Everyone agrees with the plan as they start heading out of the castle to a nearby forest to begin their search. Agunimon's rookie form looks at Kumamon's with a sad look as the Rookie Ice Warrior is showing a sign of worry and guilt in his eyes for not being able to save Tommy when he has the chance.

'I just hope that finding them safe will bring back that innocent and cheerful personality of his,' thought the Rookie Flame Warrior, 'one that none of us has seen since before we went up against Lucemon the very first time.'

**(^_^)(-_-)**

**I know it's not my best chapter and it's a bit rushed, but I'm having a MAJOR writer block on this story as well as trying to juggle between this and my life. Now I understand how does MiraclesVeemon and Shara Raizel feel when they are doing this.**

**Anyway, here's a preview for the next chapter.**

"**Any idea where they are?"**

"**That's where Gennai live!?"**

"**You now need 10 of these instead of 9."**

"**At least now it's easier to open the gate than last time."**

**Next time on Digimon Union, Regroup and Replan**


	19. Chapter 18: Regroup and Replan

**Timeline between each season goes for this fan fiction.**

**Season 1 (The beginning of their adventures)**

**Our War Game, Tag Tamers & D-1 Tamers – 1 year after Season 1**

**Season 2 – 2 years after Our War Game**

**Tamers – 1 year after Season 2, starts 2 months after Diaboromon's revenge (which takes place at the same year)**

**Frontier – 1 year after Tamers, 2 months after Runaway Locomon (which takes place at the same year)**

**Data Squad – Starts 2 months after Frontier starts and end**

**Xros Wars – 1 year after Frontier and Data Squad year**

**Hunters – 1 year after Xros Wars**

**Digimon Union – 2 months after Quartzmon incident, same year as when Hunters started**

**Total years from Season 1 to Digimon Union = 7 years**

**"..talking.."**

**'..thinking..'**

**/ (scene change)**

**(^_^)(-_-) (chapter end)**

**I do not own Digimon.**

**Digimon Union**

_**As soon as everyone landed on Server, they are immediately transported to Myotismon's castle where they saw the 5 DATS members working together with Myotismon after they were brainwash by another Digimon. The 4 remaining Warrior spirits are taken away from everyone else and they were busy fighting the Devidramon distractions to notice what's really happening. Takuya tries to stop Myotismon from entering the gate to the Human World, but then Agunimon appear out of his D-Tector and stop a Devidramon from attacking Takuya. Everyone was too late from following Myotismon and a Devidramon has become bigger from absorbing the other Devidramons, and that's when the other 5 Warriors finally show up. But then, that Devidramon managed to make Joe, Iori, Kenta, and Tommy fell down a crater before everyone else managed to defeat that Devidramon. They then decided to find their 3 friends in a nearby forest before heading off to Gennai's house.**_

**Chapter 18:**** Regroup and Replan**

Everyone split up into a few teams to try and find their 4 missing friends and agree to always stay contact in case anyone has a lead on their search. Ryo looks up at Koji, who is trying to find them from on top of a tree, and asked, "Found anything?"

"No." Koji then jumps down from the tree to Ryo, just as they heard a noise coming from some nearby bushes, revealing Ken, Yamato and their 4 Digimons.

"We'd better get to the meeting place," said Yamato, "It's already been 2 hours."

Both Koji and Ryo join them and headed to a nearby water stream where everyone else is already waiting for them.

"Any idea where they are?" asked Takato, with Ryo shaking his head in reply.

"We looked at every possible place they could be, but no luck."

The Rookie Warrior of Ice, who has been sitting near the stream staring at his reflection, sighs in worry before covering his face with his knees. "It's my fault."

That caught everyone's attention and all eyes are now focused on the Warrior, finally having a good look at him.

The Digimon looks like a smaller Kumamon, except it's wearing nothing than a pair of forest green mittens and a wool hat of the same color on his head, an icy-blue and green striped scarf around his neck, with the symbol of Ice that's icy-blue on his stomach that's barely visible because his knees are almost blocking it.

"Polarmon…" breathed the other Rookie Warriors.

"It's not your fault…Polarmon is it?" The Digimon, who is name Polarmon, slowly lifts his head looking at the source of the voice with his charcoal color eyes, seeing Armadillomon together with MarineAngemon and Gomamon around him.

"You're not the only one that is separated from their partners during that fight, you know." Armadillomon said before Gomamon then said, "Yeah, knowing Joe, he'll make sure your partner's safe, same goes for those other 2 that are probably with them."

Polarmon's still not feeling comfortable, making MarineAngemon use its 'Ocean Love' attack to calm the Rookie Warrior of Ice down a bit.

"They're right. Tommy and the others are fine."

Everyone look at the source of the voice to be Takuya, who's holding his D-Tector with his right hand and eyes close as the symbol of Flames glow in red on the hand, causing a red aura to surround the Digivice.

"How can you tell?" asked Henry when he realizes Taichi, Daisuke and Takato are in the same state as Takuya, but the glow is orange from Taichi and gold from Daisuke.

"I can answer that." Taiki said, making everyone look at him as he raise his right hand, showing a faint Xros Heart Army symbol imprinted on the palm. "Before all 7 of us heroes were separated from each other after Quartzmon's defeat 2 months ago, we made a promise to reunite with each other again someday, when we suddenly have a symbol each on the palm of our right hands. At first we're not sure why do we have them, when the symbol suddenly glows when all of us are nearby each other, though it did work as long as at least 2 of them are in the same timeline." The former General said, remembering Taichi mentioning the symbol glows even when it's just him and Daisuke as soon as the Miracles Destined returns from the Quartzmon incident. (AN1)

"So all 7 of you guys have 1 each?" asked Koushiro, earning a nod from Taiki and Tagiru before they heard groans coming from Taichi, Daisuke, Takato and Takuya.

"Hey, you guys alright?" asked Michael, just as the 4 are help back on their feet by their partners.

"Thanks," breathed Takuya to his partner before looking at the others. "We'd better get going to Gennai's place instead of continuing our search for Joe, Iori, Kenta and Tommy."

"What? Why?" asked Kazu, not liking the idea of giving up on their search, especially since one of those they're looking for is one of his early childhood friends.

"Because Willis is with them," Taichi said before Daisuke grins and said, "And he along with his Terriermon and Lopmon aren't the only ones with them."

/

Taichi and Daisuke are right. At another part of the forest, Willis is right now walking together with Joe, Iori, Kenta and Tommy towards Gennai's house. A Terriermon and a Lopmon on one of Willis' shoulder each, with 3 Digimon walking together with them.

The first Digimon is a white lion wearing blue armor on its chest, shoulders, hands, and over its legs. Next to that Digimon is another lion Digimon, except this one is orange in color with a black strap attached to the back of some sort of upside down omega symbol in red, a yellow orb inside of it. The same symbol is also placed on its forehead, flames coming out of the orb, and its tail instead of having a mane of hair like the other lion Digimon, fire ignites in the shape like the orb on it s forehead.

The orange lion Digimon is holding hands with the 3rd Digimon together with Willis, Joe, Iori, Kenta and Tommy. This Digimon is a white bunny looking with a yellow crescent moon on its forehead and arms as well. This Digimon have a metal circle with the crescent moon with a smile, and eyes that are shut on its chest, being held by pink ribbons from both sides of its shoulders.

These Digimons are Spadamon, Cronamon and Lunamon, the same ones Taiki and the other Xros Heart United army met back during their adventures.

"So," started Iori, "where exactly does Gennai live again?"

"Like I said, you wouldn't believe it until you've seen it." Willis looks at Tommy and notice how distant the boy's looking. "Tommy, you okay?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah," Tommy continue to look down, the distance look in his eyes still there.

"Tommy, what's wrong?" Joe asked, placing a hand on Tommy's shoulder.

Tommy sighed and said, "I'm not sure. As soon as we're separated from the others back at the castle, I felt like there's a part of me missing." He picks up his D-Tector that now looks like how it was when he first got it before finding his Spirit, staring at the Digivice. "It's like the bond Kumamon and I have is like we're one being in 2 separate bodies."

"Technically, that's true." Kenta said, making Tommy look at him. "I mean, both of you have half of the power of Ice inside of you ever since you two were born remember?"

"I guess you're right…" Tommy looks at his D-Tector again when they heard Betamon said, "We're here."

Everyone looks at what's in front of them to be greeted by a giant lake. Iori, Kenta and Tommy look around the area in confusion before Spadamon said, "In case you're wondering, we're at the right place and Gennai's house is here."

"Well then, where is it?" asked Kenta, just when the water starts to glow and splits open, revealing stairs leading to the bottom of the lake.

"Whoa…" gasped Iori, Kenta and Tommy.

"Only in the Digital World," said Cronamon as they walk down the stairs until a very nice traditional Japanese house came into view.

"Wow," Kenta gasped, looking around in awe, "That's where Gennai live!? It's amazing!"

Suddenly, everyone's Digivices starts to react. Tommy was looking at his while the others are picking up theirs and gasped at what he sees, "The others are here! They're in that house!"

Tommy immediately runs up to the house he was talking about with the others right behind him. As soon as Tommy opens the door, a white, forest green and icy-blue blur suddenly knocks him down to the ground.

Willis and the others suddenly stop when they see the Digimon that's hugging onto Tommy with small tears in its eyes as it says, "Oh Tommy, I was so worried."

Tommy was a bit shocked and confused at what the Digimon is talking about, but one look at it makes him suddenly realize something familiar about the Digimon.

"…Kumamon?"

The Digimon lets go of Tommy and smiles at him and said, "It's Polarmon now. I'm Kumamon's Rookie form."

"All of the Warriors had turned into their Rookie forms after the battle back at Myotismon's castle." Tommy looks at the source of the voice to see the others are inside the house with young Gennai there too.

"You guys really had us worried when we got separated you know," said Armadillomon, walking up to Iori, "but not as bad as Polarmon."

"I guess being literally your other half makes you even more worried about me huh?" Tommy asked, rubbing his partner's head.

"Spadamon? Lunamon? Cronamon? Is that really you guys?"

The 3 Digimons mentioned look at the source of the voice to see Shoutmon staring at them in disbelief.

"Shoutmon!" Lunamon quickly embrace Shoutmon in a hug. "I'm glad to see you're alright."

"You have no idea how worried we were when we heard what happened to you and Taiki during the whole DigiQuartz dilemma 2 months ago." Spadamon said.

"Well both of us have recovered a lot since that day, so don't worry about it." Taiki reassure them.

"How did you guys ended up with Willis?" asked Akari.

"Actually, he saved us from one of Myotismon's henchmen attacking the forest last night." Cronamon stated, "If it wasn't for him and his partners, we wouldn't have made it."

"Great job, Willis," said Michael, "You manage to not only brought the others back with their partners, but reunite some friends together."

Daisuke agreed, walking up to Willis. He held out his right hand and reveals the tag and crest of Destiny. "I believe this is yours."

Willis just stares at the crest in shock and confusion before his Terriermon said, "Well go ahead, take it."

"But is it really mine?" Willis asked before Gennai replied, "Of course it's yours. You were supposed to receive it together with your Digivice and partners, but it was taken away before that's possible."

Willis still looks at the crest before he finally reaches out for it. As soon as his right hand touch the tag and crest, the Miracles symbol glows on Daisuke's hand, surrounding the tag in a navy blue glow, with the same glow coming from Willis' Digivice.

Curious as to what's going on, Willis takes his Digivice out, just in time to see it transform into a D3 with a brown-green grip. He's too busy looking at the newly transform Digivice that he didn't notice the tag and crest place around his neck until the glowing stops.

"Alright!" said Miyako, "Now all of the crests are with their respective owner!"

"Not all of them…" Daisuke said softly, looking at the still empty tag around his neck.

Ken place a hand on his shoulder in comfort and said, "Don't worry, you'll find it sooner or later."

Daisuke nodded his head in reply before hearing Gennai wanting everyone's attention.

"I'm guessing all of you are here to ask for my help getting all of you to the Human World, am I right?" Gennai smiles when everyone ducked their head down. "Don't worry about it too much." He walks out of the room for a while before walking back in, a deck of cards in hand.

"I believe this is what you wanted." Gennai gives the cards to Taichi.

Suddenly, one of the cards starts to glow red as soon as the cards are place onto Taichi's hand. Taichi picks the glowing card up and sees the Warrior symbol of Flame on it.

"What the-?" "How did?" "Whoa…"

Kazu takes the card from Taichi, but it causes it to stop glowing, revealing an ordinary blank white card. "But it was glowing a second ago."

"That's because the card was held by someone that has a connection with the Warrior of Flame." All eyes are now on Gennai as he continues, "The cards I had given to Taichi are the ones you need to open the gate now. Ever since the Digital World merges with the other worlds the rest of you are went during your adventures, the key cards to open the gate have changed, even the number of cards required to open it."

Taichi looks through the remaining cards in his hands and sees 9 more blank white cards before hearing Gennai say, "You now need 10 of these instead of 9. These cards represent the 10 Legendary Warriors, and anyone with a connection to that specific Warrior can reveal which card is which Warrior. As you saw earlier, it works even for humans who are connected to that Warrior."

"Guess that make sense." Koushiro stated, "Taichi's Crest does have a connection with the Warrior of Flame, not to mention his strong bond with Takuya."

"There's another thing I should mention." Gennai said, as everyone looks at him again. "In order to open the gate, the cards have to be place in the correct pattern according to what's shown in the legend. Once that's settled, all you have to do is mentioned which world you want it to open to."

"At least now it's easier to open the gate than last time," said Joe, earning a nod from the remaining 6 earliest Destined.

"We'd better get some rest tonight," suggested Takato, "Something tells me we're going to need it for tomorrow."

/

Later that night, Takuya couldn't sleep and decided to walk around the place, unaware that his partner notices him leaving the room. Takuya walks along the corridor and stops when he sees someone looking outside, staring as the fishes swimming by.

"Can't sleep either, huh?" the person asked, making Takuya jumped slightly in shock. The person looks at Takuya and asked, "Well, are you going to come over or what?"

Smiling sheepishly, Takuya sits down next to the person. There was a moment of silence before Takuya asked, "So, do you think we're ready for this, Koji?"

Koji just sigh and lie down on the floor, hands behind his head. "I don't know. I mean, we're not only facing against Myotismon, but looking for the remaining 4 Warriors. They could be anywhere, and we don't even have a single lead after the other 4 Spirits were taken from us."

"Not necessary."

Both Takuya and Koji immediately jump to their feet and relax when they spotted Zoe, JP, Tommy and Koichi at the door. It was Koichi that replied just now. "Didn't Ranamon and the others mention that one of us knows one of the other 4 Warriors? And didn't we already know who's connected with which Warrior?"

"You're right," chuckle Takuya, "I guess I'm just worried, that's all."

"Don't we all," said JP, as all 6 of them sits down in the room. "I'm just worried about who could be the Wood Warrior since I am the only one that has a connection with whoever it is."

"Do you have an idea who could it be?" asked Zoe.

"Not really." JP replied, looking outside as some fishes swim by. "I don't have anyone that I'm really close with other than my family and you guys. Unless…"

"Unless what?" asked Koji.

"Unless best friends since kindergarten counts as well," replied JP, making Koichi thinks carefully about it.

"Maybe…" Koichi said, getting the others attention. "I mean, if you're friends with someone since at a young age, then there's a chance you will be very close."

"So we're looking for possibly best friends of ours that are the remaining Warriors?" asked Tommy, earning a small nod from Koichi.

Everything was silence for a while before Tommy suddenly asked, "So, how does it feel to have our Spirits now as our partners?"

The other 5 just stare at Tommy before Takuya finally say, "Well, it's weird at first since we're so used to being Digimons," he then lies down, facing the ceiling, "and to have our Digimon selves becoming our partner does need some getting used to."

"And let me guess, you've known what it was like having a partner since you even look after Daisuke's whenever he needed help with that blue dragon Digimon?" Koji asked, earning a small chuckle from Takuya.

"You have no idea how much energy he has when he was a DemiVeemon, he's as bad as a kid on sugar rush, and that's without giving him too much chocolate to eat, making him have an ACTUAL sugar rush." Takuya laughed, remembering a time he and the other Heroes have to struggle to catch the 4 Digimons when they have a sugar rush one day before reuniting with Taiki and Tagiru. (AN2)

"Haha! I just hope Shockmon doesn't have too much energy like THAT if he's having some of my chocolate!" laughed JP, making the others except Tommy laugh along with him.

"Shockmon?" asked Tommy, making the others stop laughing and looks at him.

"That's right, you weren't with us when our now partners introduce themselves to us." JP realizes, "Shockmon is Beetlemon's Rookie form. He's that small beetle-like Digimon you saw sitting next to me when we had our discussion earlier today."

"Oh," Tommy realized, "What about the other 4?"

"Well, Kazemon is now Bayumon, the little girl with purple hair and butterfly wings like Kazemon's, as well as blue eyes and bird claws for hands and legs instead." Zoe said.

"Shadimon is Lowemon's Rookie form. He's the black cat like Digimon you saw with a lion's tail, gold eyes, and a mane of hair on his head with gold locks at the edge of it," said Koichi.

"Lobomon is Strabimon, the humanoid-wolf Digimon that looks almost like a smaller WereGarurumon, but he has crimson eyes and the scarf around his neck that looks almost like Lobomon's." Koji said next.

"And the last Digimon that is a child-like human type with green eyes, long, wild red hair and stubs for horns is Flamon, Agunimon's Rookie form." Takuya said, before deciding to tell them something. "I've actually known Flamon back before Koji and I know how to Fusion evolve."

The other 5 just stare at Takuya in shock and disbelief, even as he tells them about what happened to him after their battle with Duskmon that causes Koji to get badly injured, from the meeting with Dark Trailmon to when he returned home, saw himself going to the train station, and seeing Koichi trying to chase after Koji before realizing he has to go back to the Digital World. All in the body of Flamon, though at that time he didn't know it was Agunimon's Rookie form.

"Well I guess that explains why you're the first of us to get over the shock that the Warriors are now in their Rookie forms," said Zoe.

"Yeah," Takuya said before stretching and yawning. "Well, we'd better try and get some sleep. Don't want the others to wonder why we're not rested when the rest are tomorrow."

They all agree and walk out of the room, heading back to where they were sleeping for the night. What they didn't know is that the 6 Rookie Warriors were listening to their whole conversation.

"So you weren't kidding huh?" asked Shadimon. "You and Takuya did turn into your Rookie form back then."

Flamon nodded his head in agreement before saying, "I know Takuya was going to quit being a DigiDestined by taking Dark Trailmon, so I had to do something to make him realize he's needed in the Digital World just as much as Koji and the others are."

"Guess that explains why the Recovery Process was faster for you," realizes Shockmon.

"And it also explains why Takuya's Digimon sense is stronger than the others." Strabimon said, remembering about how Takuya can sense the Black Gear like Unimon back on Infinity Mountain but Koji can't.

"Hey guys, do you think we should tell them a bit more on who the other Warriors might be?" asked Polarmon.

Everyone was quiet at that question before Bayumon said, "I'm not sure it's a good idea. I mean, even we're not sure on who specifically they are anyway."

"True," Flamon said, "but even if we do only know a bit more about who could those other 4 be compared to Takuya and the others, we cannot break the promise we make all those years ago."

The other 5 looks at Flamon as he concluded, "After all, Lucemon is still alive and could use them to his advantage. So until we find them and all 10 of us are reunited, we have to keep it a secret, even from our partners."

**(^_^)(-_-)**

**FINALLY I'm finish with this chapter! This is the hardest one so far that I have written and I'm glad it's all over with.**

**Anyway, now that they have the keys to open the gate back to the Human World; will they make it in time? And what are the 6 Rookie Warriors hiding from even their partners? You'll have to wait and find out soon!**

**(AN1) Read "The Heroes of the Digital World" to understand better on how did they get the symbol and how it works.**

**(AN2) This is a bit of a spoiler to a future chapter in "The heroes of the Digital World".**

**Preview for the next chapter;**

"**I believe this is the pattern we have to place them in."**

"**Which one is which?"**

"**Even he's connected with the Warrior of Earth?!"**

"**This place…"**

**Next time on Digimon Union, The Gateway Home**


	20. Chapter 19: The Gateway Home

**Timeline between each season goes for this fan fiction.**

**Season 1 (The beginning of their adventures)**

**Our War Game, Tag Tamers & D-1 Tamers – 1 year after Season 1**

**Season 2 – 2 years after Our War Game**

**Tamers – 1 year after Season 2, starts 2 months after Diaboromon's revenge (which takes place at the same year)**

**Frontier – 1 year after Tamers, 2 months after Runaway Locomon (which takes place at the same year)**

**Data Squad – Starts 2 months after Frontier starts and end**

**Xros Wars – 1 year after Frontier and Data Squad year**

**Hunters – 1 year after Xros Wars**

**Digimon Union – 2 months after Quartzmon incident, same year as when Hunters started**

**Total years from Season 1 to Digimon Union = 7 years**

**"..talking.."**

**'..thinking..'**

**/ (scene change)**

**(^_^)(-_-) (chapter end)**

**I do not own Digimon.**

**Digimon Union**

_**Everyone look hard for their missing friends until Taichi, Daisuke, Takato and Takuya informs them it's better to head towards Gennai's house, since their friends are heading there with Willis and his partners. When the group is reunited, Gennai informs them on how they could open the gate to the Human World now with 10 key cards that represent the 10 Legendary Warriors. The only thing is that to know which card represents which element, it'll only be revealed if it's in the hands of anyone with a connection with that specific Warrior.**_

**Chapter 19:**** The Gateway Home**

The next morning, everyone wakes up fresh and ready. After saying goodbye to Gennai, they headed towards Myotismon's castle. Luckily, there was no threat during the whole journey and they managed to arrive at the room where the gate is. What they didn't know is that they are being watched since they entered the castle.

Everyone now finally have a good look at the table where the key cards have to be place to open the gate. The table is still round in shape but now it has 10 holes in a circle on the table, each big enough to fit one of the cards. Right in the middle of the circle is an orb that is black with 10 points around it, each pointing at one of the holes.

"Wow, the table really has changed from last time." Koushiro said, examining the table.

"So, does anyone knows what the arrangement we have to place the cards in?" asked Willis.

Everyone thinks about it, murmuring "Good question…" "You got a point…" "Hmm…"

There was a moment of silence before Bokomon suddenly walks up to us, looking in his book and saying,

"I believe this is the pattern we have to place them in."

JP takes a look on what's in the book and gasp. He takes out a notepad and flips through the pages until he finds what he's looking for.

"What did you find, JP?" asked Mako.

"Guys," JP looks at the other Warriors minus the twins, "the pattern those cards have to be place is the same one we saw back at the Candlemon Village! The same place where we found Kumamon's spirit!"

JP shows the page Bokomon was looking at and the drawing of the carving JP managed to copy back during the Warriors journey, showing them to be the same as one another.

"You're right!" said Tommy. "Then that means we don't have to worry about the cards arrangement!"

"But we still don't know which of the cards represents 4 of the Warrior though." Zoe pointed out. "I mean, there are already 6 of us here, but we're not even sure who's connected with the other 4."

"It doesn't necessary have to be a human." Everyone looks at Iori as he decided to continue. "Gennai said the cards will react when in contact with anyone that has a connection with that Warrior."

Taichi seems to have caught up to what Iori's talking about and gasps in realization, "It can also be the Digimons that gain their source of energy from that Warrior, or that Warrior's Ancient form is it's ancestors!" He looks at Daisuke and Takato before saying, "Remember what happened to Takuya just before we went to Tokyo to help Taiki and the other Xros Heart United team?"

"How could we forget?" mentioned Daisuke, "We were there when that transformation started!"

"What are you guys talking about?" asked Ryo.

"What transformation did they meant Flamon?" Strabimon asked the Rookie Flame Warrior, who rubs his hand behind his head.

"Well," started Flamon, "I sorta…" He pause for a moment, "went through a Corrupted Evolution to and evil version of AncientGreymon," everyone besides the 3 Heroes and partners that were there gasps at that, making Flamon ducked his head a bit, "and causes the 2 Agumons, Veemon and Guilmon to turn into their corrupted forms too."

"Wh-How did that happened?!" asked Takuya

"Grimmon happened." Taichi, Daisuke, Takato and their partners said bluntly.

"Wait a minute you don't remember that even happening?" Koji asked Takuya, who shrugged his shoulders at him.

"No," Takuya sighs, "I've been trying to remember what happened to me from when Taichi and Marcus left with their Agumons to help Tagiru until we're at the forest before going to help Taiki."

"I guess your mind must have been blurry when you went all crazy as that corrupted AncientGreymon," said Takato when Shadimon suddenly tells everyone to be quiet.

"What's wrong?" Koichi asked his partner, when he sense something in the shadows. He looks behind him and notice there's no one, but that doesn't stop him from feeling a little uneasy.

"Looks like you still have some of those senses of mine, Koichi," Shadimon said when a hoard of Dokugumon shows up.

"Great," groans Akari, "we're surrounded!"

"It doesn't matter," Taiki said, taking his Xros Loader out, "we still have to take care of them if we want to get back to the Human World alive!"

Everyone agrees and takes out their respective Digivice making their partners Digivolved to fight the Dokugumons. Well, except the Warriors since they don't know how to do just that since they can't Spirit Evolve anymore.

"How are we gonna help them out if we can't fight the same way we've always done?" asked JP in frustration.

"We'll worry about that later," Takuya said, "right now we have to get the cards in their place if we want to rescue the other 4 Warriors somewhere back home!"

The other 5 agrees and head towards the table. Taichi pass the deck to Koji since he's the closest of the Warriors and immediately one of the cards glow white.

Using the drawing in Bokomon's book and on JP's notepad, Koji place the Light card in place, followed by Zoe with the Wind card. When she pass the deck to Tommy, both the Ice and Steel card glows, knowing that the other 4 Warriors are right that he has a connection with Mercurymon's partner. He place both cards in place and gives the rest to JP, who place both Thunder and Wood card in their position. Koichi's next and quickly place the Darkness and Water card since the battle's getting intense.

Just when the remaining 2 cards are about to be given to Takuya, one of the Dokugumon managed to capture him with its threads!

"Hey! Let me go you oversize spider!" Takuya tries to break free but the threads are holding him tight!

"Takuya!" Everyone's trying their best to get close to help, but the other Dokugumons keeps getting in the way while the other Warriors are trying to guess the remaining 2 cards in hand.

"Which one is which?" Koichi asked looking at the 2 cards that they know is the Flame and Earth card.

"Look out!" Koji quickly push Koichi out of the way, only to get caught in a Dokugumon's thread.

"Koji-agh!" Koichi got caught as well, dropping the 2 cards in the process. It wasn't long until all of the Warriors are caught, and the Dokugumon manages to trap the 6 Digimons so that none of them could launch an attack.

"Guys!" Tommy calls the others, "We could use some help here!"

"We're trying, but these guys keep getting in the way!" said Yuu who's riding on Tuwamon that's attacking the Dokugumons blocking their way.

The Dokugumon that's holding onto Takuya starts to reel in the tread into its mouth, with Takuya still tied up by it!

"Uh g-guys, guys!" Takuya calls up franticly as he's getting closer to the Dokugumon's mouth. "I think it's trying to EAT ME!"

"Takuya, no!" Daisuke tries to get close on Raidramon, but they keep getting held back!

The tread is getting reeled in a lot faster, and all Takuya could do is watch in horror as the Dokugumon's mouth is getting closer! AND NO ONE COULD GET CLOSE ENOUGH TO HELP HIM!

"Oh, come on already," Flamon is desperate to try and save his partner, but the binds is too strong, none of his attacks could burn them away unless he could Digivolve. At that point, Takuya could only do one thing.

He panic!

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

"TAKUYA!"

A blinding red light suddenly shoots out of Takuya's D-Tector, hitting right at Flamon.

**Flamon, Warp-Digivolve too**

**BurningGreymon!**

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" The newly evolved Ultimate-level Digimon immediately charges right towards the Dokugumon threatening to eat his partner, deleting it and freeing Takuya, who seems to have lost his balance a bit. BurningGreymon managed to catch Takuya before he falls and look him in the eyes.

"Thanks BurningGreymon," Takuya said before smirking a bit, "Never thought I'd hear myself say that."

The Flame Beast just smile at him before focusing back to the fight. "Stay close Takuya, this could get a bit messy."

**Pyro Barrage**

The attack managed to burn away every single tread that's holding everyone down and freeing them.

"Thanks for the help!" said OmegaShoutmon as he along with the rest of the Digimons get back to the fight.

"Now for some payback!" growls Shockmon, just when the other 5 D-Tectors shoots out a beam of light right towards the other Rookie Warriors.

**Strabimon, Shadimon, Bayumon, Shockmon, Polarmon,**

**Warp-Digivolve too**

**KendoGarurumon! JagerLowemon! Zephyrmon! MetalKabuterimon! Korikakumon!**

"Now let's take care of this pest problem!" BurningGreymon stated before attacking.

**Pyro Barrage**

**Lupine Laser**

**Ebony Blast**

**Hurricane Gale**

**Bolo Thunder**

**Avalanche Axes**

The 6 attacks manage to give the others the backup they needed, but they know there's not much time left to spare. They have to open the gate now but,

"Where are the remaining 2 cards?" asked Koichi when he discovers the cards are no longer where he dropped them.

"I got them right here!" All 6 Warriors turn their attention to Kiriha, who's holding the last 2 key cards. He quickly passes them to Takuya and both of them starts to glow the Flame and Earth symbol each.

"Here goes," Takuya place the Flame card first and just when he's about to place the remaining one,

"Look out!" Yamato jumps off of MetalGarurumon and pushes Takuya out of the way of a poisonous blast coming from a nearby Dokugumon, knocking the Earth card out of Takuya's hands.

"NO!"

"I'LL GET IT!" Daisuke jumps off of Raidramon and snatch the card, landing near Takuya.

"Here you go Takuya," Daisuke was about to give the card back when he notice something that makes him gasp.

The Earth card glows in Daisuke's hands!

"No way!" gasps Zoe, "Even he's connected with the Warrior of Earth?!"

A sudden explosion caught everyone's attention away from the glowing card in Daisuke's hands right towards the fight. Most of the Digimons have reverted back to their In-Training forms since they've pushed themselves far with only a few Dokugumons left to fight.

"I don't care if he's connected to one of the remaining Warriors or not right now!" said Miyako, "JUST GET THAT GATE OPEN!"

"Will do!" Daisuke was about to place the last card when he suddenly drop to his knees, having a headache.

'Oh no,' Daisuke thought in fear, 'not now.'

He then felt a hand grabbing his right one and looks to see Takuya, both the Miracles and Flame symbol glows on the palm of their joint right hands before it disappears, stopping Daisuke's headache.

"Thanks cous," Daisuke said as Takuya helps him up.

"No problem," Takuya replied as they both place the Earth card on the final position together, "Now let's open the gate TO THE HUMAN WORLD!"

After a short moment, the gate's open!

"Alright!" "Wahoo!" "Yeah!"

"Now let's go!" Everyone quickly runs into the gate, but BurningGreymon got held back by one last Dokugumon. Takuya saw this and stops running up to the gate, catching Taichi, Daisuke, Takato, Taiki and Tagiru's attentions.

"Takuya come on!" Taichi calls up to him from near the gate.

"The gate's gonna close any minute now!" mentioned Tagiru.

"Hang on for a while guys!" Takuya looks back at his partner that's still fighting the Dokugumon, "BurningGreymon! Hurry up! The gate's closing!"

**Wildfire Tsunami**

The attack immediately delete's the Dokugumon and Takuya immediately runs up to the gate, but finds that he's not fast enough to reach there in time!

"Need a lift?" BurningGreymon picks Takuya up and flies into the gate, just when it closes behind them.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

/

All of the DigiDestined and Digimons are on the ground, clearly unconscious. There's a slight movement coming from all of them, indicating they're waking up.

"Ugh, my head hurts," "What happened?" "Where are we now?"

Takuya gets up and felt something on his head. Groaning, he asked, "Daisuke, could you get DemiVeemon off of my head please?"

"What are you talking about? I'm on Daishuke's head." That causes Takuya's vision to focus and sure enough, the blue dragon In-Training Digimon is on Daisuke's head.

"Wait if you're there," Takuya looks up his head, "then who-AH?!"

There, right on Takuya's head, is an orange colored DemiVeemon! The only other difference is that this Digimon has green eyes instead of red and its tail and two conical fleshy appendages are as fluffy as Flamon's tail. The little dragon giggled a bit before jumping off of Takuya's head to reveal the Flame Warrior's mark in red on its white belly.

"Surprise by what I look like as an In-Training, Takuya?" the Digimon asked.

"Well, yeah," Takuya smiles and pick the dragon up, "I never thought you'll look so much like my cousin's partner in this form, Flamon."

"It's Embermon now!" the In-Training giggled before wiggling out of Takuya's hold and taken refuge on Takuya's head again. "Now I know why DemiVeemon likes to be on your head." The Digimon cuddles a bit before sighing, "It's so warm."

Takuya just laugh at that and pat his partner on the head. "Probably got that from you, buddy."

"Hey Takuya," said boy looks at the source of the voice to find Koji and the others walking up to him, each holding onto their partners that has also turned into their In-Training form. "I see you have a dragon of your own now huh."

"Yeah, looks like it." Takuya rubs the back of his head before looking one by one at the other 5 In-Training Warriors.

The one in Koji's hands is a wolf head and tail that looks like Strabimon's, and has red eyes while the one with Koichi is a grey feline head with a lion's tail like Shadimon's with piercing gold eyes. Zoe's is a pink head with some hair sticking upwards in a slight curve (think Celebi's head from Pokemon), butterfly wings and sly blue eyes while JP's a beetle head with wings like one and green eyes, and Tommy's a polar bear head with green markings on the side below his cheek and grey eyes. Their respective Warrior symbol is on each of their foreheads in white (Light), black (Darkness), purple (Wind), yellow (Thunder) and icy-blue (Ice).

"So," started Takuya, "are you guys gonna introduce me your partners or what?"

"I can do that," Embermon said, dropping to Takuya's shoulder and points at the one in Tommy's hands, "That's Frostmon, there's Sparkmon with JP, and DemiBayumon with Zoe," he then moves to the twins and continue the introduction, "the cat is Necromon and the wolf…"

"Doesn't need you to introduce him thank you very much," the wolf head told Embermon in annoyance, making the later sticks his tongue out.

"Now, now, Neonmon," Necromon tries to calm the wolf down, "it's not a good time for this you know. That goes for you too, Embermon."

Neonmon and Embermon humph and looks away from each other. After a moment, JP clears his throat to get everyone's attention.

"So," he started, "does anyone know where we are now?"

"That's why the others are looking around the place to find any clue of our whereabouts as soon as we realize we're back in the Human World," Daisuke mentioned, just when they heard a voice from above the hill they're on calling up to them.

They head towards the top of the hill to find the others are gathered there, a shock look on the first 7 Destined.

"Hey Takato," Takuya calls up to the Tamer, "have you guys found out where we are now?"

Takato was about to open his mouth to say something when they hear Daisuke gasp in shock, "This place…"

"Daisuke, you know where we are now?" Tommy asked, getting the Miracles Destined attention.

Daisuke nodded his head before looking back at the small hut located there. "Taichi told me about this place, where he first receive his Digivice and starts his adventure as a DigiDestined 7 years ago."

**(^_^)(-_-)**

**Definitely not my best chapter I'll say. I'm clearly fine with coming up with the dialogue for each moment in a chapter, but the difficult part is trying to figure out WHO is going to say which line since there's too many characters!**

**Anyway, here's the preview for the next chapter.**

"**We'll meet up with each other tomorrow at Odaiba."**

"**Tanya? Is that really you?"**

"**Richard?!"**

"**What the-no way!"**

**Next time on Digimon Union, Returning Home, but...**


	21. Chapter 20: Returning Home, but

**Timeline between each season goes for this fan fiction.**

**Season 1 (The beginning of their adventures)**

**Our War Game, Tag Tamers & D-1 Tamers – 1 year after Season 1**

**Season 2 – 2 years after Our War Game**

**Tamers – 1 year after Season 2, starts 2 months after Diaboromon's revenge (which takes place at the same year)**

**Frontier – 1 year after Tamers, 2 months after Runaway Locomon (which takes place at the same year)**

**Data Squad – Starts 2 months after Frontier starts and end**

**Xros Wars – 1 year after Frontier and Data Squad year**

**Hunters – 1 year after Xros Wars**

**Digimon Union – 2 months after Quartzmon incident, same year as when Hunters started**

**Total years from Season 1 to Digimon Union = 7 years**

**"..talking.."**

**'..thinking..'**

**/ (scene change)**

**(^_^)(-_-) (chapter end)**

**I do not own Digimon.**

**Digimon Union**

_**As soon as they return to Myotismon's castle, everyone immediately got attacked by a hoard of Dokugumon. Not knowing how to make their partners Digivolved, the Warriors work on getting the gate open by placing the 10 key cards. But just when Takuya's about to place the last 2, he was captured by a Dokugumon that's trying to eat him if it wasn't for Flamon Digivolving into BurningGreymon to save him. The other Rookie Warriors also turn into their Beast Forms, giving the 6 humans enough time to place the remaining cards. But the Earth card got loose and Daisuke manage to grab it, revealing he also has a connection with the Earth Warrior! The last card's place, the gate's open, and everyone finds themselves at the same place where the original 7 Destined first started their adventures!**_

**Chapter 20: Returning Home, but...**

"I can't believe we've ended up back at where we started our adventure all those years ago," Yamato said, looking around the place.

"It does make sense we would ended up here since it's the same place where we ended up last time we used the same gate," said Koushiro, looking at his laptop, "Not to mentioned, it's been only a few hours since all of us went to take the Trailmon to the Digital World."

"Anyway," started Takato, getting everyone's attention, "now that we're back in the Human World, how are we going to find Myotismon and the remaining 4 Warriors since we have no idea where they could be located."

"You have a good point," stated Bokomon, "but don't you realize that 4 of the already with us Warriors have a connection with the 4 we're looking for? Not to mention, Daisuke has a connection to the same Warrior as Takuya."

"I still can't believe Daisuke can be good for anything other than being clumsy and an idiot all the time," Miyako said, earning a slap from both Mimi and Sora right at the face.

"What was that for?!" said Miyako, holding onto her redden cheeks.

"More than you think you know," stated Mimi with a glare.

"I still can't believe after ALL this time, you STILL judge Daisuke by what you've heard and known about him yourself without getting to know him better." Sora threatened Miyako, "You don't even know WHAT Daisuke's been through since we thought you, Takeru and Hikari should be avoided from us as a punishment for backstabbing him, but it looks like it didn't work for you."

"Alright, that's enough girls," Daisuke jumps in front of Miyako, protecting her from the 2 older girls, "Miyako gets the idea, and I don't blame her since my former parents did try to make sure everyone they met thinks I'm a clumsy idiot." He looks back at Miyako and said, "So I'm not that surprise Miyako would be one of them since they probably see her and her family the most at the convenience store her family works in."

Miyako just stare at Daisuke in shock before noticing him offering a hand to her. She hesitates at first, but takes the hand and let Daisuke help her to get back on her feet.

"I don't understand," Miyako said, "why are you being nice after everything I said and done to you?"

Daisuke just smiles at her and said, "Because I'm someone that doesn't like to hold a grudge for so long, plus I already forgive you since the day I started taking the first step towards a better life."

Miyako looks at him in shock a bit before smiling back. The other Destined and remaining Heroes look at this and are now glad Daisuke and Miyako are now amended with one another.

But then, Daisuke starts to tense up a bit before he's about to collapse to the ground, if Miyako wasn't right in front of him to catch him.

"Daisuke!" Takuya quickly runs up to the burgundy boy and notice he's in a seizure. "Oh no, not now!"

"What? What's wrong with him?" asked Miyako, staring at the Warrior in a mix of panic and confusion.

Takuya ignores the question and grabs Daisuke's right hand with his own, making the Flame and Miracles symbol glow brightly, but it doesn't seem to be working!

"Taichi! Takato! Taiki! Tagiru!" Takuya frantically call the other Heroes. "I need some help here!"

The 4 in question quickly kneel near Daisuke and grabs the hand Takuya's still holding onto with their own right hand, causing the other symbols to glow as well. It seems to cause the seizure to settle down a bit and Daisuke managed to wake up a bit later.

"Are you alright?" Tagiru asked as Taichi and Takuya try to reassure Daisuke.

"I… think so," Daisuke tries to get up, but stumble a bit on his feet.

"What was that about?" asked Patamon.

"Is it getting worse?" asked Joe.

"Slightly," Daisuke weakly replied, clutching his head a bit.

"Nii-san, what's wrong with Daisuke?" Hikari asked, making Taichi sigh a bit.

"This is something normal that the other Heroes and I have to deal with Daisuke because of his condition." Taichi replied, making some of the others look confused.

"Condition?" asked Nene.

Taichi nodded his head solely, looking down a bit in sadness before turning to Daisuke. The burgundy boy nodded his head, signaling it's time to tell the others.

"I've been suffering since I was 5 years old with brain cancer," everyone except the ones that already knows about it froze and looked horrified.

"Brain cancer?!" gasps Takeru, earning a nod from Daisuke.

"Daisuke, is that why you look like you're about to collapse back when you're about to place the final key card?" Daisuke nodded at Takuya's question before the Warrior continues, "Why didn't you tell us that sooner?!"

Daisuke flinch a bit at the tone Takuya used and said, "I just don't want to be a burden…"

"You're never a burden!" snaps Tagiru. "You're just very sick and we did promise to watch over you very carefully until you get better remember?"

There's a moment of silence before Taiki place a hand on Daisuke's shoulder saying, "Daisuke, these seizures are getting worse, and without Marcus, we can't do a full force support to help you overcome it easier like last time." The former General notice Daisuke sulking a bit before he continues, "I know you feel like you're letting us down, but you're not."

Takato nodded in agreement and said, "We're just worried about you and we don't want to lose you, not after you've made it this far."

Daisuke seem to have relaxed a bit as the other 5 Heroes let go of Daisuke's hand, but still keep within touching distance.

"So," started Zenjirou after a moment of silence, "does anyone know what our next plan should be?"

"Hmm…" Taiki's in deep thought until light flicker from his goggles, indicating he's got an idea. "How about we meet up with each other at Odaiba? I mean, that's where most of us live after all."

"Good idea," said Ryo, "and besides, Odaiba's one of the only places where the Digimons don't have to hide from anyone."

"Not to mention it's also where Myotismon's old hideout was located," stated Gatomon.

"Alright then, it's settled," Taichi said, getting up, "We'll meet up with each other tomorrow at Odaiba."

Everyone agrees with the plan and splits up to return home; all of the Xros Heart United team except Zenjirou and Akari to Tokyo (In the show, it mentioned the General adventure takes place in Tokyo, and so is the Hunters season), the Destined minus Ken, and Takuya to Odaiba (Takuya's family are staying over with Daisuke's), Ken, Koji and Koichi to Tamachi (the twins are staying together with their mom, who lives near Ken's place), the Tamers and JP to Shinjuku (JP lives there with the Tamers since he and Kenta were classmates), and Zoe, Tommy, Zenjirou and Akari towards Shibuya (Zoe and Tommy are the only Warriors to live near the station where the Warriors adventure takes place while Akari and Zenjirou live there for this story).

/ (With Ken and the twins,)

On the train to Tamachi, Ken keeps looking at both Koji and Koichi's partners, unable to believe the Legendary Warriors are no longer spirits, but actual living Digimon again. But he can tell that the news of Daisuke's condition really shaken both Koji and Koichi up a bit.

"Hey, are both of you alright?" Ken asked, placing a hand onto Koji's shoulder.

The Light Warrior sighs a bit before looking at Ken saying, "It's a lot to take in on what we've known earlier."

"Yeah, we're already having a hard time accepting that our Spirits are now physically here with us," Koichi said, "but knowing about Daisuke's health is probably the hardest one to digest."

"Trust me it was hard on me as well when I first found out about Daisuke having brain cancer." Ken admitted, still remembering the day Daisuke found out about his condition like it's only yesterday.

The train stops at the last station before reaching Tamachi and some of the passengers either get off or enters the train. One of the passengers that got on the train is a girl carrying a box fill with stuff that suddenly trips and fall right onto the floor.

Koichi, being the closest to the girl, got up from his seat and helps her place the stuff back into the box.

"Oh, thank you so much," she said as all of her stuff's now back inside the box, "I really appreciate your help-wait, Koichi?"

Koichi's thrown back a bit that the girl knew him. He looks at the girl and gasps when he got a good look at her.

The girl's around the same age as Koichi himself with long dark blue hair, light red eyes that looks almost magenta in color and has a pale skin. She's wearing a pair of blue jeans with a white t-shirt that has wave designs on it in navy blue. But one look at the aqua blue scarf tied around her neck is what makes the girl familiar to Koichi.

"Tanya? Is that really you?" Koichi asked as both of them get back on their feet.

"Yeah, it's me." The girl now identified as Tanya replied, looking at Koichi before embracing him in a hug. "I haven't seen you since forever Koichi!"

"It's only been 8 years," chuckled Koichi, returning the embrace, "But I guess you would feel like that since I'm your very first friend you ever have despite we've been keeping contact with one another."

"And still is my best friend," Tanya lets go and notice the 2 boys looking at them, with one of them looking a lot like Koichi.

Koichi must have notice this and walks up to Ken and Koji, picking up Necromon that's still at the same place he left the In-Training. "Guys, this is Tanya Flannigan. She's my childhood best friend despite the fact we've only been together since we were 5."

"Nice to meet ya," Tanya greeted, sitting at the seat Koichi was sitting on since he insisted she takes his place. "So I'm guessing you're Koji right? Koichi's twin brother?"

"Yeah," replied Koji, slightly shocked that she knows that, "How did you-?"

"I told her about what our grandmother told me and my plan to try and find you alone." Koichi explains, "She wanted to come over and help me, but I don't want to disturb her too much since she lives in Osaka."

"You mean, used to live in Osaka." Tanya corrected him, "My dad got a job transfer and we're moving to Tamachi today!"

"So that explains why you're carrying that box," realize Ken, getting Tanya's attention.

"I'm sorry, but I don't think I caught your name." Tanya said.

"Oh right, my name's Ken Ichijouji." Ken introduced himself, "Nice to meet you."

"Likewise," Tanya nodded before noticing the 3 Digimons in the boy's arms, "So what's the deal with the stuff toys anyway?"

Both Koji and Koichi tensed up a bit, never bothering to come up with an excuse as to why the Digimons are there while Neonmon and Necromon stay still and sweat a bit nervously. Ken and Minomon saw this and decided to answer the question for them.

"Oh, these are gifts from a friend of ours." Ken said in a calm voice that makes it hard to tell if he's lying or not.

"Hmm," Tanya stares at the 3 In-Trainings before smiling, "They're so cute! And I like how the one you're holding matches you very well, Koichi."

The twins let out a sigh in relief before Koichi registers what Tanya said, "Wait, how does a black lion cub head match up with me anyway?"

"Well, you're always very shy and struggled so much but keep the hardship hidden in the dark, but you still have a heart like a lion's." Tanya said, winking at Koichi, making him have a light blush dusted on his cheeks.

"Approaching Tamachi, approaching Tamachi," the announcer said, just as the train stops with the doors opening after that.

Tanya gets up from her seat and asked, "You still live at the same address with you mom?"

Koichi nodded his head, still slightly blushing. Tanya giggles and said, "I'll see you tomorrow then!"

As soon as she walks out of the train, Koichi finally snaps out of his trance and registers what Tanya just said, "Tomorrow?" He turns towards Tanya's direction and tries to catch up to her, "Tanya wait!" But he lost tract of her in the crowd of people.

"Koichi?" the Darkness Warrior turns to look at Ken and Koji as they walk up to him.

"Sorry guys," Koichi rubs the back of his neck, "Tanya always behaves a lot like that ever since we first met."

"It's alright," reassures Ken as the 3 humans walk back home, unaware that both Neonmon and Necromon looks at one another with the same expression on their faces.

/ (With the Tamers and JP,)

"…and then both Taiki and Tagiru found out about Daisuke's cancer when he experienced another seizure when the battle's over. After that, they also made the same promise to help support Daisuke as much as they can since that last seizure requires all 7 of our symbols to overcome it." Takato explains to the other Tamers and JP about his and the other Heroes adventures since he returned from DigiQuartz.

"Wow, who would have thought that Gogglehead has been suffering so much," admitted Rika.

"So that's why you don't have time to hang out with us since your return from DigiQuartz," said Kazu.

Takato nodded in reply and said, "Since the seizure's getting worse, we know the cancer's getting close to its 4th stage." Takato sighs and look down a bit before continuing, "Daisuke needs us more than ever, but after we were told not to see each other last month for some unknown reason, only Taichi can help him the most while the rest of us sometimes went over to check on him." **(AN1)**

Everyone stay quiet after that before they split up to different directions to get home until only Kenta and JP are left since their homes are nearby one another. Along the way, there are a lot of things going through JP's mind; first about Myotismon, then on who could the other 4 Warriors may be, and about how Daisuke's life has been all this time.

JP's so deep in his thought that he accidentally bumps into someone, causing the both of them to fall backwards.

"Oww that hurts," JP mumbles in pain.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going," the person JP bumps into apologizes in a male voice.

"That's alright, I wasn't paying attention either," JP reassures as Kenta helps him up. When JP saw the person he bumps into, he couldn't help let a shocked gasp loose. "Richard?!"

The boy now identified as Richard looks up in shock before looking at JP with a surprise expression. "Wow Jeep! Long time no see!"

"Man, it's been almost 8 years since we last saw one another, but it felt like forever." JP admitted grabbing Richard's hand to help him up.

"I know what you mean," smirked Richard.

Richard is around the same age as JP and Kenta with short brown hair with a few small streaks of green on it, brown eyes and slightly tan skin. He's wearing dark brown jeans and a green t-shirt with a forest green headband on his head.

"Oh right, Richard, I would like you to meet Kenta," JP gestures towards Kenta, who smiles and waves at Richard, "Kenta, this is Richard Carlson, a friend from my childhood."

"But I thought you don't have any friends until you first met Takuya and the others," said Kenta.

"Actually," Richard started, getting Kenta's attention, "I've only met JP once 8 years ago before my parents and I moved to America since my dad's American while my mom's Japanese. We've managed to keep contact with one another ever since then."

"So what are you doing back in Japan anyway?" asked JP.

"My parents and I moved back to our old house here in Shinjuku just yesterday!" Richard mentioned.

"Wow, I can't believe I didn't realize you've arrived here at that time," JP said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"I want it to be a surprise for you," Richard admitted, "but jetlag got to me and I fell asleep almost the whole day yesterday. I've just finish unpacking and decided to go for a walk when I bump into you. Coincidence, right?"

"Yeah," JP said as the 3 of them walks back home.

"By the way," Richard started, "why aren't you wearing your yellow headband JP?"

JP Takes out a yellow headband from his pocket and stares at it before putting it on around his head, "I just don't feel comfortable wearing it since it reminds me so much about you."

"I understand," Richard smiles, unaware that Sparkmon in JP's hands keep taking glances at him once a while.

/ (With Zoe, Tommy, Zenjirou and Akari,)

The 4 of them just left Shibuya train station on the way home.

"So," started Zenjirou, "who should we drop first?"

"I think it should be me since I live the closest to the station," Tommy stated, which the other 3 agrees.

As they are walking, none of the 4 of them could let the information about Daisuke's condition and what the other heroes have to deal with ever since they were slowly reunited down.

"It's still hard to believe that Takuya and the other Heroes had to take care of Daisuke that's suffering with brain cancer for so long," confessed Zoe, looking down at DemiBayumon in her hands sadly.

"Is this cancer thing bad?" asked DemiBayumon.

"Very bad," admitted Akari, "A lot of humans die from it, and those that survive are a lot smaller in number compared to those that didn't survive."

"Wow, that is bad," admitted Frostmon, just when they arrive at Tommy's house.

Zoe rings the doorbell and the door opens a few minutes later by a 20 years old man that is Yutaka Himi, Tommy's older brother. He's wearing cream color jeans with a green t-shirt that has silver linings on them with a silver color scarf tied up around his neck.

"There you are Tommy," Yutaka walks out of the house as Tommy walks up to him, "mom and dad just told me to go look for you since you should've been back right now."

"Sorry," Tommy apologizes, "I got caught up with hanging out with my friends that I seem to have lost the time."

Yutaka smiles and turns Tommy's hat around, "That's alright, I'm glad you decided to do something other than staying at home watching TV with mom and dad all day like you used to."

"Hey, I've change a lot since then," Tommy defended, readjusting his hat a bit with one hand since the other's holding onto his partner.

"Anyway, thanks for bringing Tommy home." Yutaka said towards Zoe, Zenjirou and Akari.

"No problem," said Akari.

"See you tomorrow then Tommy," Zenjirou said as he waves Tommy goodbye leaving to go home.

"We'll pick you up at around 10 tomorrow," called Zoe, unaware that DemiBayumon looking at Yutaka before turning to Frostmon, both having the same expression on their faces until they're both out of each other's view.

/ (With Daisuke and Takuya,)

After explaining to Takeru, Hikari, and Miyako about Daisuke's cancer problem, Takuya insists that he takes Daisuke home since both of their families are staying with one another for now.

"Well," started Takuya, "that went well."

"Definitely not expecting a seizure right then and there at all," Daisuke admitted, making Takuya look at him in mix of frustration and relief.

"You're lucky it's not as bad as the last seizure you had a month ago where you nearly slip into a coma," Takuya said, making Daisuke rub the back of his neck nervously.

"I guess you're right," confess Daisuke, just as they approach their home.

When they both enter the house, the first one to greet them is Takuya's mother who's just about to head towards the kitchen.

"Ah, welcome back boys," she greeted them, "How was the gathering today?"

"It went well," Takuya replied and Daisuke insisted on helping out in the kitchen a bit with dinner, after giving DemiVeemon to Takuya so that the blue dragon doesn't eat any of the food before it's ready.

Takuya decided to watch some TV with the 2 In-Training dragons when suddenly,

"TICKLEPOUNCE!"

"Wha-!" Takuya was knocked off of the sofa, howling with laughter.

"Stop, Shinya, please," Takuya panted, laughter-induced tears running down his face as he tried to throw his brother off of him.

Shinya's wearing a light brown pair of jeans with a darker brown t-shirt and purple sleeves, and an earthy brown scarf is tied up around his neck. He's right now holding his big brother's hands down with one of his own while using his free hand tickling Takuya's sensitive side. "Uh-uh, you look like you were in too much stress, so I decided you needed to lighten up a little."

"Oh, I'll show you lightening up," Takuya gasped and bucked his brother off of him and tickled Shinya back.

"Hey, no fair," Shinya laughed and try to tickle Takuya back.

After a few minutes, both Kanbara siblings lay on their backs panting in exhaustion from the ticklepounce.

"You really got me there, Shinya," Takuya admitted, looking at his brother with a smile on his face.

"Well, you do look like you needed to overcome some stress, which I'm willing to help," replied Shinya, looking at Takuya.

Both of them look at one another and smiled before giving a fist bump, unaware that the 2 Digimons that are still on the couch was watching them the whole time; DemiVeemon in slight amusement, but Embermon with the same expression as the other 5 In-Training Warriors had earlier for some reason.

That night, everything seems to look normal, until a thick fog starts surrounding Odaiba by Myotismon like last time.

"Even if none of the remaining Warriors are located in this place, most of those DigiDestined scum are," Myotismon said to himself, "If there is one constant in all of the different teams, it is the predictability of the DigiDestined."

Myotismon used his spell to make the fog thicker before stopping again, "Threatening some of the members, the others would go against their better instincts and rush over to help." He smirks and concluded, "And those 6 Warriors will help me bring the other 4 right into my grasp. Hahahahaha… Ahahahahahaha!"

/ (The next morning at Takato's house,)

Takato and Gigimon are having breakfast before going off to gather the other Tamers and JP before heading to Odaiba when suddenly,

"There is a mysterious fog covering the entire Odaiba probably from late last night. No one could receive any contact from inside of the fog."

Takato looks at the TV and gasps at the image a patrol copter's broadcasting in the news; the entire Odaiba's covered in thick fog like a barrier.

"There hasn't been any sort of incident like this ever since the last one that took place at the same place 7 years ago. No one knows how all of the residence there is doing right now."

"I don't believe it!" gasps Takato, immediately leaves the room to contact the other DigiDestined that are not in Odaiba since he's one of the Heroes that is still outside of the fog.

/ (At Daisuke's room,)

"Takuya wake up!" Takuya was roughly woken up by Daisuke screaming in his ear.

The Flame Warrior groans angrily and swatted Daisuke away while getting up. "You better have a good reason to do that."

"Just look outside, will ya!" Daisuke said in a very serious tone that makes Takuya look at him in confusion.

Takuya walks up towards the window and gasps at the thick fog outside. "What the-no way!"

/ (At Taiki's house,)

The former General watches the news in the kitchen while having breakfast in shock at the fog forming around Odaiba.

"What's wrong, Taiki?" asked Shoutmon from Taiki's Xros Loader.

"There's a thick fog forming outside." Taiki replied.

/ (At Tagiru's house,)

"Just like what happened 7 years ago in Taichi's adventure," Tagiru said to Gumdramon that's inside his Xros Loader, watching the news like Taiki.

/ (At Taichi's room,)

"When Myotismon was trying to find the 8th DigiDestined," Taichi breathed as he stares at the fog outside that he knows Myotismon created to find the other 4 Warriors and create a barrier between the DigiDestined located in and out of Odaiba.

**(^_^)(-_-)**

**(AN1) Spoiler for ending of 'The Heroes of the Digital World'**

**And that's the end of this chapter of Digimon Union! Things are not looking good now that Myotismon created a fog barrier like he did last time! Can the DigiDestined in Odaiba try to get contact with the others that are outside the barrier? And why the In-Training Warriors had that look on their faces when they first saw Tanya, Richard, Yutaka or Shinya?**

**PS, Digimon Union is now ON HOLD for a few reasons;**

**1 The next chapter will have something that's a MAJOR spoiler to 'The Heroes of the Digital World'**

**2 I'm having a bit of a writer block on an important part to the story that's coming in probably the next few chapters.**

**And 3 A certain SOMEONE STILL bugs me to update, update, update, AND IT'S DRIVING ME NUTS TO KNOW THAT THE SAME PERSON DECIDED TO INCLUDE MIRACLESVEEMON IN THE DIRTY WORK!**

**So that's that, Digimon Union is ON HOLD until either 'The Heroes of the Digital World' is completed or I'm satisfied enough to continue again, whichever comes first.**


	22. Chapter 21: Odaiba Crisis

**Timeline between each season goes for this fan fiction.**

**Season 1 (The beginning of their adventures)**

**Our War Game, Tag Tamers & D-1 Tamers – 1 year after Season 1**

**Season 2 – 2 years after Our War Game**

**Tamers – 1 year after Season 2, starts 2 months after Diaboromon's revenge (which takes place at the same year)**

**Frontier – 1 year after Tamers, 2 months after Runaway Locomon (which takes place at the same year)**

**Data Squad – Starts 2 months after Frontier starts and end**

**Xros Wars – 1 year after Frontier and Data Squad year**

**Hunters – 1 year after Xros Wars**

**Digimon Union – 2 months after Quartzmon incident, same year as when Hunters started**

**Total years from Season 1 to Digimon Union = 7 years**

**"..talking.."**

**'..thinking..'**

**/ (scene change)**

**(^_^)(-_-) (chapter end)**

**I do not own Digimon.**

**Digimon Union**

_**After returning to the Human World and get a good night sleep, the six remaining Heroes are shocked to discover that Myotismon had created a fog surrounding Odaiba like he'd done in the past at night. It turns out that he did that since that's where the biggest group after splitting up live, not to mention where everyone promise to meet up the next day.**_

**Chapter 21:**** Odaiba Crisis**

Takato is right now at the train station and has been keeping himself busy with contacting the other DigiDestined that are not inside of Odaiba, while at the same time trying to see if he can reach out to Taichi and the other Heroes with his symbol like how he accidentally achieved in the past. But no matter how many times he tries, the Hazard symbol won't react to the Heroes that are trapped inside Odaiba.

"That fog is a lot more troublesome then I thought," said Takato, before he hears someone calling up to him. The Tamer turns to see the other Tamers and JP running up to him.

"We got here as fast as we can," said Kazu.

"Good, the others are going to meet us at the harbor across the river from Odaiba and we'll try and get through the fog there," Takato explains, before he quickly runs into the station to catch the train to their next destination.

Everyone else quickly follow after him, and Kenta couldn't help pointing out, "Is it me, or is this the most serious I've seen Takato behave?"

"JP?" a voice calls out, getting everyone's attention.

When JP turns to look at the source, he sees Richard looking at him in wonder, "Richard."

"Where are you going?" asked Richard.

"Uh, well, uh, something's up and I have to get going right away," said JP.

"Can I come along?" asked Richard, "Maybe I can help out."

"Sorry Richard, the only way you can help out is to stay away from this," replied JP, before he quickly rush up towards the train station to catch up with the Tamers.

Richard just watch JP leave before saying to himself, "Don't think you're gonna leave without me." And with that, Richard quickly chase after JP, not knowing what he just got himself into.

/ (At Tamachi,)

Tanya is outside of the Kimura's, ready to meet up with Koichi again, but instead its Koichi's mom that opens the door.

"Hello Tanya, Koichi told me about you moving back here recently," she said.

"Hi Misses Kimura, is Koichi around?" asked Tanya.

"I'm sorry, you just missed him," she replied, "he left with Koji about a few minutes ago to pick up Ken. I think I remember them saying their heading towards the train station. You could probably meet up with them there."

"Alright, thanks for the info," Tanya said, before taking her leave.

Once she arrives at the train station, sure enough Tanya spotted Koichi along with Koji and Ken rushing up to the next train heading near the harbor side on the outskirts of Odaiba. She barely made it onto the train and spotted the three boys looking a bit worried and tense about something.

'Looks like I might find out what's on their mind if I keep following them,' thought Tanya, not knowing that something big is going on.

/ (In a train from Shibuya,)

Tommy is looking outside of the window of the train with a small frown on his face. He slowly sighs, catching the attention of Zenjirou.

"Are you alright?" Zenjirou asked which Tommy slowly nodded in reply.

"It's just that, I can't believe I had to lie to Yutaka just for me to even come with you guys," Tommy admitted.

"Well you have no choice," said Zoe, "It's the only way for you to help us out."

"Besides," started Akari, "it's for a good reason."

Tommy just smile at them, unaware that Yutaka is riding on the same train, listening in on their conversation.

'Tommy lied to me?' thought Yutaka, 'I wonder what's so important that he would go that far just to go out with his friends in such a hurry.'

/ (Back in Odaiba,)

All of the senior Destined are gathered together at a recently abandoned warehouse to avoid being caught by the horde of Bakemon that are patrolling around the city. Taichi is keeping watch for any nearby threats before he turns to look at the group.

"We'll be safe here for a while until we're ready to move out again," stated Taichi, walking up to the other Heroes.

"But how do we plan on getting out of this situation?" asked Yamato, "We don't even know where we have to go next."

"You don't, but I do," said Taichi, getting everyone's attention.

"What do you mean, Taichi?" asked Mimi.

Taichi's debating whether he should tell them about something he promise not to tell anyone or not before he made his decision, "Not long after Taiki and Tagiru reunite with the other 5 Heroes and before that battle we were in before we're separated, we discovered something about our symbols. It turns out that these symbols the 7 of us have are somehow connected to an ancient legend, far more ancient than that of the Legendary Warriors," stated Taichi.

"How do you guys figure that out?" asked Koushiro.

"Well, it's because" Taichi started when his Courage symbol starts to glow brightly, getting everyone's attention.

"Why's it doing that?" asked Sora in slight worry.

Taichi was about to respond when he suddenly has a splitting headache that causes him to drop to his knees. The others quickly rush over to help when Taichi suddenly got back on his feet and runs as fast as he can away from there.

"Wha- Taichi, wait up!" cries Agumon, rushing up to catch up with his partner with the others not too far behind.

"What's the matter with Taichi, Agumon?" asked Gabumon from behind.

"He's only ever like this when something bad is happening to at least one of the others with a symbol of his own," replied Agumon.

"Wait a minute," started Koushiro, "Since there's only Daisuke and Takuya other than him in Odaiba and the both of them are living together right now, and Myotismon is after the remaining Warriors with one of them connected with Takuya, then this is bad."

/ (At the Motomiya's,)

Daisuke, Jun and the Kanbara's are running away from some Bakemon's being led by a Phantomon before they hide in Daisuke's room, which is the closest room from where they were to catch their breath.

"I just hope those things won't find us here," said Mr. Kanbara.

"What are those things anyway?" asked Ms. Kanbara in worry and panic.

Jun looks at the two In-Training Digimons in Daisuke and Takuya's arms before signaling them to tell about the whole Digimon thing that's going on. Takuya's a bit unsure but Daisuke silently encourages him to tell them first since its Takuya's parents that need to be informed. Sighing, Takuya looks at Embermon before turning towards his parents and Shinya.

"Mom, dad, Shinya, I-"

Before he could say anything else, the door to the room suddenly chops open by Phantomon's scythe, startling everyone as they quickly back away from the door, but the Bakemon's uses their stretchable arms to grab a hold of all of them!

"Hey let us go!" shouted Jun, being dragged away along with everyone else to clear a path towards Takuya for Phantomon.

"Now, we can do this the easy way or the hard way," said Phantomon, "I'll only say this once; tell me who is the Warrior of Earth!"

"I'll NEVER tell you who he is!" Takuya shouted back.

"Fine!" said Phantomon, raising his scythe, "If you won't tell me, then I'll force it out!"

"Takuya no!" shouted Daisuke.

Everything seems to have gone in slow Mo as Takuya brace for the scythe to made impact, when suddenly,

**Ember Blow**

Small sparks of flames suddenly shot right towards Phantomon, blinding him for a brief moment to accidentally get his scythe stuck on the wall a few inches away from Takuya's head. Before anyone could register what just happened, another wave of the flames hit the Bakemon that's holding Takuya, freeing the human. When everyone turns to look at the source of the attack, they're surprise to see it's coming from Takuya's partner.

"No one messes with him while I'm around!" stated Embermon, earning surprise looks from Takuya's parents and Shinya.

"Did that thing just talk?!" asked Ms. Kanbara in shock.

"Embermon…" started Takuya, but was cut by the In-Training Flame Warrior.

"Sorry Takuya, but I couldn't help it," Embermon apologizes.

Takuya just smirk and only takes out his D-Tector in response. Upon seeing the device, Embermon knows immediately what's on his partner's mind.

/ (Back with Taichi and the seniors,)

All six of them quickly rush up to Daisuke's place, fighting hordes of Bakemons on the way that were blocking their path, before they finally reach the building. But when they got there, the whole place is surrounded by Bakemons, with some of them being blasted out of the door by some sort of fire attacks.

"Let's move in, hurry!" Taichi instructed, rushing into the house, only to be stop as a few Bakemons leave the place holding onto Jun and Takuya's family.

"Give them back!" shouted Takuya, rushing out of the house after them.

"Look out!" Daisuke quickly push Takuya to the ground away from the chain Phantomon throws at him before both Veemon and Flamon came and destroy a few of the Bakemons blocking their path.

"You guys alright?" asked Taichi, rushing up to them followed by the others.

"We're fine," replied Daisuke, before Takuya push him away to catch up to his family.

"Flamon, can you free my family from here?" asked Takuya.

"I could try, but there's a chance I might miss," replied Flamon.

"Just do it!" shouted Takuya.

Flamon hesitates, but finally sighs and said, "Alright, here goes."

**Flame Toss**

Flamon throws four small fireballs, each heading right towards the Bakemons holding onto Takuya's family. Unfortunately, only one hits its mark while the other three barely touches their target before the Bakemons and Phantomon retreats.

"NO!" Takuya drops to his knees from where the ghost Digimons disappears with what's left of his family that he couldn't save from being kidnapped. He's too busy worrying about those he couldn't save that eh almost didn't notice someone placing a hand on his shoulder. When he looks up, Takuya sees Daisuke looking at him in concern and understanding.

"It's not your fault, you did what you could," said Daisuke, "After all, you did manage to save at least one of them in the end."

Turning to where Daisuke's now looking at, Takuya could see his little brother, Shinya, looking at him in slight worry and confusion as to what's going on. Getting up to his feet, Takuya walks up to his brother and said, "Don't worry Shinya, everything will be explained to you later. Right now, we need to find a place to hide in case they come back."

"By the way," started Daisuke, "where are Iori and the others that are trapped inside Odaiba?"

"They're out finding a place that's safe for all of us to stay in until we take Myotismon down as we speak," answered Koushiro, "They should-"

Before Koushiro could finish his sentence, he hears someone calling up to them from the skies. When everyone looks up, they see Hikari flies in on Nefertimon.

"There's only one place we can find that's safe and big enough for all of us to stay in," informed Hikari.

"Where's that?" asked Sora.

"It's the school," said Hikari, "and the closest one is the Odaiba Elementary School where most of us went to."

"Well, it's better than nothing," said Yamato, earning nods of agreement from everyone else.

'Let's just hope the others could get pass the fog and made it inside,' thought Taichi, as the group head towards the school.

/ (At the harbor,)

Taiki, Tagiru, Yuu, Nene and Kiriha are at the harbor finding a way to cross while at the same time figuring out how to pass through the fog.

"How exactly are we going to cross?" asked Tagiru, looking at Taiki who's standing right next to him, "I mean, the only Digimon that can get us there through the water is Joe's partner, and it's too risky if we fly through the fog since we can't see our way through it."

"But flying's our only option since we can't contact Taichi or anyone else trapped inside Odaiba," said Taiki, sighing after another fail attempt to reach out to the three trapped Heroes.

"Guys, they're here," Yuu said, spotting the other Digidestined that are outside of the fog rushing up to them.

"About time you guys got here," said Kiriha, "We we're probably going to leave without you guys."

"Sorry about that," said JP, "but I got slightly held back by an old friend of mine that's wondering where I'm going earlier."

"Same for me with Yutaka," admitted Tommy.

"That reminds me, I forgot to inform MY old friend why I couldn't meet up with her today," remembered Koichi.

"I'm sure mom can handle that when she arrive to see you today," said Koji.

"I'm just glad we didn't bump into her before we left, or else she'll end up following us if I remember correctly how she's like," admitted Koichi.

/ (At the harbor,)

Tanya manages to escape from the mob of people that are complaining about not being able to get on any boats to Odaiba and catches her breath at a hallway facing where the boats are located.

"Man, I know they wanted to get inside Odaiba that badly, but sheesh" Tanya sighs before looking at where the boats are docked, "I wonder if I had passed Koichi while in the mob."

"Do you know Koichi?" a voice said, making Tanya look to find two boys standing not too far away; one about a year older than her with the other a few years more. It was the older one that asks the question.

"Well, yeah," replied Tanya, "He's a very old childhood friend of mine that I've only reunited with yesterday. I've been following him all the way from Tamachi until at the train station where I lost him. Why do you as?"

"Because he's one of my little brother's friends," the older boy, who's revealed to be Yutaka, said.

"Same goes for my childhood friend name JP," the other boy, Richard, said.

"Wow, I wonder what made them friends at the first place?" asked Tanya.

"Well, all Tommy told me is that it started on the day he was at Shibuya Train Station," Yutaka said.

"Whatever the reason is, we'd better find them and find out why did they want to come here, right?" asked Richard.

"I think it's best if we team up and find them since I know the two of you don't know how does my little brother look like," suggested Yutaka.

"Sounds good, but first I believe we need to know each other's names before we team up," said Tanya.

"Right, sorry, I'm Richard Carlson," Richard introduces.

"My name's Yutaka Himi," Yutaka introduces.

"I'm Tanya Flannigan, and don't you forget it sugar," she finishes the introduction.

"Sugar?" chucked Richard, "Where did you get that from?"

"Back when I lived in America," Tanya replied.

But before the three of them could start searching, an explosion that goes off near the water caught their attention. When they arrive to see what's going on, all three of them gasp at what they're seeing; a giant serpent monster attacking all sort of other monsters that are trying to fly around it but fails.

"AH! What are those things?!" screech Tanya.

Suddenly, the serpent launches a lightning attack from the horn on its head RIGHT TOWARDS THEM!

"Look out!" Yutaka tries to push them away from the attack, but it still manage to cause the platform they're on to rock so hard that all three of them fall into the water with a big splash!

Once the three of them resurface, they caught sight of another attack heading their way again! They brace for impact when suddenly,

**Hurricane Wind**

A strong gust of wind appears and deflected the attack back at the serpent monster. When Yutaka, Tanya and Richard sees where the attack came from, they are greeted by girl with purple hair that looks like she's a fairy.

"First crazy serpent monster that shoots lightning, now a fairy that controls wind?!" asked Tanya in disbelief.

The fairy sees the three humans and gasp upon seeing Yutaka is among them before she quickly calls another flying creature over, this time being a humanoid navy colored beetle, who gasp when made eye contact with Richard. After debating on what to do, the beetle picks Richard and Yutaka up, while the fairy does the same with Tanya, taking them to where the three humans could see a group of people are gathering.

"Hey guys, who's" Yutaka could hear Zoe's voice said before she gasp upon seeing who the beetle and fairy are carrying. "Oh no."

"Yutaka?" a very familiar voice said, causing Yutaka to gasp in shock upon seeing where the voice came from to see Tommy walking up to him, "What are you doing here?"

"I was about to ask you the same question," said Yutaka, just as he's place on the ground along with Tanya and Richard.

"Good job Beetlemon, never thought I hear myself say that," JP said, walking up to his partner before eyeing Richard? "Richard?!"

"Jeep, you know this creature?" asked Richard, referring to the one that brought him there.

"Well yeah," said JP nervously, "he's my partner."

"Someone wants to tell me what's going on?" asked Tanya.

"I will, after you tell me how you got here at the first place," a voice said, turning Tanya's attention towards the source, which she gasps upon seeing Koichi.

"Guys look out!" someone shouted, getting their attention to an attack heading their way!

Suddenly, the attack got countered by a combination of the two creatures that helped the three humans along with three other humanoid ones; one being a little polar bear holding a blaster and the other two both look like normal humans wearing some sort of armor, with one being a black lion with a yellow mane, and the other a white wolf with navy-blue stripes.

"I think its best explanations are saved for AFTER the fight!" the polar bear said, with the other four agreeing with him.

Koji, the only Warrior still focusing on the fight, looks at the small group that were almost destroyed earlier and said, "You can tell them a brief explanation right now if you want to, but we need you guys to focus if we want to get rid of these MegaSeadramons and reach Odaiba soon!"

Sure enough, three MegaSeadramons appear and attack the other Digimons, which they manage to dodge just in time.

"How many of them are there?" Sparrowmon asked Nene, who's riding on her.

"I don't know," admitted Nene, "but I hope that these three are the last of the bunch since everyone's getting exhausted from defeating two of them earlier."

A sudden explosion goes off, getting everyone's attention to one of the MegaSeadramons being defeated. They turn to see the attack is coming from something swimming their way from within the fog, which turns out to be Zudomon with Joe riding on him!

"Make that two more," Zudomon said, just as he arrives at the dock where everyone's located.

"Joe, what are you doing here?" Tommy asked, running up to him along with everyone else as Joe got off of Zudomon.

"Taichi sent us to help you guys get to Odaiba since you might need some help with transport there," informed Joe.

"Wait, us?" asked Tagiru, just as another explosion from the battlefield turns everyone's attention to one of the remaining two MegaSeadramons attacking the other, confusing everyone.

"What just happened?" wondered Kazu, just as that MegaSeadramon's heading their way.

All of the Digimons are about to attack when they spotted someone riding on it, making them stop. Joe just smile as the serpent Ultimate Digimon reaches near Zudomon and said, "Nice imitation you put out there, Michael."

That causes everyone to gasp in shock at what they heard Joe said, and even more so when they see that Michael IS riding the MegaSeadramon in front of them! Michael looks at everyone sheepishly and said, "Sorry about what my partner here did to you guys, but it's the only way to not raise too much suspicion for things to get even worse than it was."

"When did Betamon first reach his Ultimate form?" asked Ryo, as Michael get off of his partner.

"Gennai gave this ability to both Willis and I when we first arrive at the Digital World before meeting up with the rest of you guys," answered Michael, before looking back at the fog and said, "We'd better get going since the fog will only get thicker if we stay here any longer."

After all of the Digimons, except Zudomon and MegaSeadramon, are either stored or turned back into their Rookie form, everyone got on one of the two Ultimate Water Digimons. But while everyone's getting on, nobody notice the MegaSeadramon Michael's knock out got back up and launches another attack until it's being countered by a mass of green energy, creating an explosion near the group.

"What was that?" asked Henry, before hearing someone noticing something heading their way.

When everyone get a good look at what's coming closer to them, Takato gasp and said, "It's Alphamon!"

"Who?" everyone asked the Hazard Tamer before realization hits Taiki and Tagiru.

"Wait, you mean the same Alphamon that helped you, Taichi and Daisuke to reunite with your partners again?" asked Tagiru, earning a nod from Takato as Alphamon got closer to them.

Rika takes out her D-Power and checks out the information she can find on Alphamon, only for the device to show 'NO DATA' in red on the screen.

"Why is there no data on this Digimon?" asked Rika.

"Because he's not a Digimon you can easily find info on," said a boy's voice, turning everyone's attention towards Alphamon, now noticing the two cloaked figures on either one of the Digimon's shoulders.

"Long time no see, Legendary Heroes," said one of the figures, which make the three Heroes present gasp in recognition.

"It's you!" pointed out Tagiru, "You're the girl that told us to split up a month ago!"

"I thought you guys said you didn't know why you were separated last month anyway," pointed out Yuu.

"We lied," admitted Taiki, "We actually know why we have to be separated at the first place, just we promise not to tell you guys all about it since it's bad enough the seven of us know something we weren't supposed to know."

"What is it?" asked Kiriha.

"It's about something that relates to the symbols the seven of them have," said the girl.

"But I thought that our symbols-" started Tagiru before he was cut off by Takato, who shook his head signaling they shouldn't reveal to the others just yet.

"Here," the girl throws something, which Taiki manages to catch, "give this to Daisuke when you meet up with him."

Taiki looks at the object that he caught, which is a small chest, and asked, "What's in it?"

"Something that can help him out," was all she said before Alphamon leaves with the two humans in tow.

"Wait, I thought all of the Royal Knights were being mind-controlled like what happened to the Data Squad," cried out Takato, causing Alphamon to stop moving.

"He doesn't know about Alphamon's existence," said the boy, turning to look back at the group, "He only knows about the Royal Knights Yggdrasil had in his command."

"And Zero's unfortunately one of them," stated the girl before Alphamon flew out of sight.

After a moment of silence, Joe finally said, "Come on, that blast causes the fog to clear up a bit. We'd better get moving before it gets thick again."

Everyone agrees with Joe and the two Ultimate Water Digimons starts swimming into the fog right towards Odaiba. Once everyone arrives, both Joe and Michael lead the group towards the Odaiba Elementary School where everyone else is gathered.

Once they arrive, Takato, Taiki and Tagiru immediately went to find the other Heroes, only to see them in the school's infirmary, with both Taichi and Takuya concentrating hard with Daisuke looking like he's in so much pain. Seeing this, the other three immediately rush in and concentrates their symbols towards Daisuke, causing him to relax enough for everyone else to stop concentrating and notice the presence of the other Heroes.

"When did you guys get here?" asked Takuya.

"About a few minutes ago," replied Tagiru, just as Taiki takes out the chest the girl gave him.

"What's that?" asked Taichi.

"I'm not sure," said Taiki, "but we got it from that girl, and she's not alone."

"What do you mean?" asked Daisuke.

"Remember the Alphamon that helped us to reunite with our partners?" asked Takato, earning a nod from the three Heroes before him.

"Wait," Agumon said suddenly, "do you meet Alphamon's partner?"

"Alphamon has a partner?" asked Taichi, looking at his partner in shock.

"Yeah," replied Veemon, turning everyone's attention towards the dragon, "when Agumon, Guilmon and I were with the Royal Knights, we met Alphamon back when he's in his Rookie form together with a boy that's his partner. It was around the same time we found out that UlforceVeedramon having a partner himself, which is that girl we've met last month."

"So does that mean you know who they are?" asked Tagiru.

"No," said Guilmon, "they were always wearing that cloak so it's hard for us to even know how they look like underneath it."

"Well anyway," interrupted Taiki, "the girl said that what's inside the chest can help Daisuke out."

Looking at the chest, Daisuke slowly lifts the cover and gasp at what's inside of it that's letting out a faint golden glow.

"The Crest of Miracles," breathes Daisuke, just as the Crest slowly floats out of the chest, right into the empty Tag around Daisuke's neck.

"Where does she get that?" asked Taichi, as Daisuke lifts the Tag to get a good look at the Crest in it.

"Hey look, there's something else in the chest," pointed out Gumdramon.

Daisuke turns his attention away from the Crest and only now notice a piece of paper below where the Crest was and picks it up, reading it for everyone in the room to know what's written on it.

""I found the Crest of Miracles the same place I found my Crest; in the old ruins that has the legend I told the seven of you about last month. Both of them were placed together in this chest that acts as a protective shield from being found by the wrong hands. My Crest acts as the key that helps me poses my symbol, while the Crest of Miracles is the shield from anyone knowing that my symbol is awaken. I know that by giving the Crest to you will put me in a riskier situation, but this is the only way I can think of to help you through your cancer since it can help you strengthen your power without accidentally giving off too much for the enemy to find it. I just hope that it can help you long enough until this crisis is over since I'm worried about you. If you know who I am, then you'll understand why.", and it ends there," stated Daisuke, putting the note down.

"Wow, who is she anyway?" asked Shoutmon.

"Something tells me she's a lot closer than we think," said Daisuke.

"Why do you say that?" asked Taiki.

"Usually the person we're looking for is actually someone we're close to but didn't expect them to be the one," admitted Daisuke, looking at his Crest, "And, I just have this feeling like I've known her for all my life."

/ (Somewhere in the sky that night,)

The girl's looking towards the fog that's surrounding Odaiba in worry, and it didn't go unnoticed by the boy on Alphamon's other shoulder.

"Hey, you did what you have to do," said the boy.

The girl sighs and said, "I know it's for the best, but I couldn't help worry since this could determine whether we can keep our promise or not on our birthday this 13th August."

The boy looks at her in concern, knowing that the promise means a lot to her more than for him. Alphamon sees this and carefully moves his partner to the shoulder the girl's on so that he can be close with her.

Giving Alphamon a nod in thanks, the boy slowly turns the girl's daze towards him and removes the hood of her cloak to reveal her slightly spiky mahogany hair and chocolate-brown eyes that shines in the moonlight.

"Claris, I understand how you're feeling," he said, rubbing the worry wrinkle on her face away, "He's your twin after all, and I would feel the same thing too if I'm in your position."

Claris said nothing and only remove the hood of the boys cloak to reveal his light brown hair and caramel eyes, which are staring directly at her chocolate-brown ones.

"I believe you do know how I feel Mathew," said Claris, "He is your best friend after all."

The boy, who's revealed to be Mathew, looks at Claris in slight worry at what she said. "I don't think I really deserve to be his friend after what I've done to him," he said, looking down slightly.

"You remember what he said," started Claris, turning Mathew's gaze back to her, "He's just a bit hurt and confused, but not mad at you. He still sees you as his best friend no matter what, especially since he knows how sorry you are for that day."

Mathew looks at Claris silently before a smile creeps onto his face and said, "I guess you're right seeing as you know him better than anyone. More so with the power both of you possess."

"Plus you know I would never lie to my boyfriend like this, now would I?" Claris asked, leaning against Mathew's shoulder.

"No, that's not who my girlfriend is," replied Mathew, placing his head over Claris' and give her a side hug, just as Alphamon starts heading towards the ground where a laptop with an open Digital Gate's located.

**(^_^)(-_-)**

**FINALLY! I've finished with this chapter! Sorry about the SUPER LONG wait, but I've been very busy with getting this story's prequel done first. Add that with a story of a completely different franchise my pen-pal influenced me into, which is already posted incase anyone's interested in reading it, along with starting my degree course, I'm sure those that ACTUALLY CARE would understand.**

**Anyway, the reason why I didn't want to post this chapter up before the prequel's done was because of the introduction of Claris and Mathew, my two OCs that are Daisuke's twin sister and very first best friend, are DigiDestines themselves along with the mysterious eighth symbol Claris possess. I promise to try and update faster, but I can't guarantee that seeing as I now have a busier schedule compare to last year.**

**Until the next update, see ya!**


	23. Chapter 22: The Warriors Past Part 1

**Timeline between each season goes for this fan fiction.**

**Season 1 (The beginning of their adventures)**

**Our War Game, Tag Tamers & D-1 Tamers – 1 year after Season 1**

**Season 2 – 2 years after Our War Game**

**Tamers – 1 year after Season 2, starts 2 months after Diaboromon's revenge (which takes place at the same year)**

**Frontier – 1 year after Tamers, 2 months after Runaway Locomon (which takes place at the same year)**

**Data Squad – Starts 2 months after Frontier starts and end**

**Xros Wars – 1 year after Frontier and Data Squad year**

**Hunters – 1 year after Xros Wars**

**Digimon Union – 2 months after Quartzmon incident, same year as when Hunters started**

**Total years from Season 1 to Digimon Union = 7 years**

**"..talking.."**

**'..thinking..'**

**/ (scene change)**

**(^_^)(-_-) (chapter end)**

**I do not own Digimon.**

**Digimon Union**

_**Every DigiDestined that are outside of Odaiba meets at a nearby harbor side to find a way to get pass the fog, unaware that three people are following them until a hoard of MegaSeadramons attack them. Once they're clear pass the problem, with the help of Joe's Zudomon and Michael's newly evolved MegaSeadramon, they managed to arrive in the city. Meanwhile, both Daisuke and Takuya were invaded by the Bakemons, managing to escape and only rescuing Shinya before meeting up with the senior Destined to head towards the school that acts as their base until the crisis is over.**_

**Chapter 22:**** The Warriors Past Part 1**

Later that night, inside one of the classrooms, Shinya's sitting at one of the desks located there in thought. He sighs before slumping slightly on the table.

"Something on your mind?" a voice asked, making Shinya jump slightly.

He turns to the source of the voice and sighs upon seeing it's only Yutaka, Tanya and Richard. "You scared me there for a moment."

"Sorry," apologizes Richard, as the three of them walk into the room and take a seat near Shinya.

They sat there in silence until Tanya asked, "So, how are you guys handling what they told us about all of this?"

"I'm still having a hard time believing this whole thing is happening, let alone what JP explained to me," admitted Richard.

"I knew that there was something much deeper when Tommy first met his friends by how much he's changed from that day, but I didn't see this coming," admitted Yutaka, "Though, I couldn't say I'm not glad that it happened."

"Why's that?" asked Richard.

"Because if it didn't happen, then Tommy would still be a little kid that needs protecting," said Yutaka, "That experience he went through makes him finally learn what I want him to know; that everything doesn't always go his way and that he shouldn't hide behind somebody forever."

"And it must be cool for them to fight against those bad guys," said Shinya, "like superheroes!"

The other three just chuckle at the excitement in Shinya's voice as he said that, not aware that they're being watched from a nearby rooftop from the school.

Ranamon looks away from the water binocular she made with her powers, a small frown implanted on her face, trying to understand why she's spying on those humans at the first place.

"I wonder what drives me to come here at the first place?" asked Ranamon, looking through her binocular again, focusing more on Tanya, "I mean, why does those humans caught my attention, especially that little missy in blue over there?"

"What you doing Ranamon?" a voice asked, making Ranamon sigh.

"Don't you have somewhere else you wanna be Grumblemon?" asked Ranamon, annoyed by the sudden arrival.

"Don't you?" asked another voice, making Ranamon turn around to see both Arbormon and Mercurymon standing behind her along with Grumblemon.

"What are you guys doing here?" demanded Ranamon, "Did Myotismon know about y'all being out here?"

"No, we didn't want him to know about us escaping alright?" said Arbormon, making Ranamon calm down a bit and look at him in confusion.

"Wait, escaping? I thought I was the only one that manages to do that," admitted Ranamon.

"And thou has that sudden urge to come here all of a sudden, right milady?" asked Mercurymon, which Ranamon just nodded in reply.

"There's something about those humans and I want to know what," said Ranamon, looking back at the four humans in the classroom together.

Suddenly, all four Warriors felt that sudden urge inside of them strengthening; causing them to head right towards the classroom against their will, like something inside of them is making them do this. The next thing they knew, all four of them found themselves in the same classroom as the four Humans they were watching, spotting them looking at them in shock.

"Wha-Who are you four?" asked Yutaka, looking at the four Warriors, but feeling some sort of recognition towards Mercurymon for some reason.

"Thou don't have to be afraid," reassures Mercurymon, focusing more on Yutaka than the other three Humans present, "we're the remaining four Legendary Warriors. I presume thou already met the other six, am I correct?"

"Wait, so you four are the ones that my brother Takuya and his friends were talking about? The ones whose partner they're trying to find?" asked Shinya, looking directly at Grumblemon who nodded in reply.

"We four are only Warriors not have Human partner during adventure because block Ophanimon's message from reaching to protect them," said Grumblemon, "Lowemon did same but Koichi still came to Digital World because follow Koji."

"The only clue they have on our partners is that one of the six of them knew one of the other four, not to mention that Myotismon has a hold of our Spirits," explains Ranamon.

"But them why are y'all here?" Tanya asked Ranamon.

"We managed to escape and we felt a sudden urge to come here, but we don't know why, alright," said Arbormon.

"Hey guys, we should tell JP and the others that the remaining Warriors are here right?" asked Richard.

"We already know," a voice said, making the four Spirits and four Humans turn to see the six Warriors and their partner's right at the classroom entrance, and judging by their faces they heard the whole thing.

"When did you guys get here?" asked Shinya.

"Not too long ago," replied Takuya, "Flamon and the others were the ones that suddenly want to come here, so we just follow them to see what's wrong."

"But how did you guys escape from Myotismon?" asked Bayumon.

"Honey, it wasn't easy, but only our Human Spirit manages to get out while our Beast Spirit remains in Myotismon's hideout. We were going to find y'all when we were suddenly drawn here by you four," said Ranamon, gesturing towards Richard, Tanya, Shinya, and Yutaka.

"Wait, us?" asked Richard, which all four of them nodded in reply.

Mercurymon sees the silver scarf around Yutaka's neck, and couldn't help gasp in recognition and asked, "Where does thou get that scarf?"

Yutaka looks at Mercurymon in confusion but decided to answer the question, "Back when I was only 9 years old, about 11 years ago."

"May I see it?" Mercurymon asked, offering a hand.

Yutaka's a bit unsure about why Mercurymon suddenly has an interest in his scarf, but he still remove it, placing it on the offered hand. But as soon as it made contact, a silver glow comes out of the scarf, surrounding Mercurymon in the glow.

"What the-?" Yutaka hears Tommy said, turning his attention to the others to see that he's not the only one with one of his possessions glowing.

Like Yutaka himself, Tanya and Shinya's scarf that's tied around their neck are glowing in blue and brown glow each, with the same goes for Richard and JP's headband in forest green and yellow, Koji's bandana in navy blue, Koichi, Zoe and Tommy's hat in grey, pink and icy-blue, and Takuya's goggles in red. But what's even more so is that the other Warriors are touching their respective partner's possession, with Ranamon, Arbormon and Grumblemon touching Tanya, Richard and Shinya's respectively. The ten different color glows surround the entire room, blinding everyone's vision as they felt themselves being transported somewhere else.

/

Takuya open his eyes to find himself lying down in a completely white room. Pushing himself into a sitting position, only now does he notice the other nine Humans slowly getting up around him that he remembers what happened before finding himself there.

"Is everyone alright?" Takuya asked, looking around the group.

A chorus of "Yes" could be heard as everyone slowly awakens before taking in their surroundings.

"Where are we?" asked Zoe.

"How did we get here?" asked JP.

"And what is 'here' anyway?" asked Richard.

"We're at a spiritual place that we created with our powers a long time ago," a voice said, making everyone turn to see all of the Warriors Digimon standing right before them, even the other four that are now in what they guess is their Rookie forms.

"I see y'all notice our changes huh?" said Ranamon's Rookie form in a voice that sounds a lot like…

"You… sound just like me," gasps Tanya, looking over the Rookie.

The Water Warrior looks like a girl around Tanya's age with blue skin like when she's Ranamon, wearing a blue dress that has wavy lines below the waist belt that has the Water symbol on it. She's also wearing dark blue tights that go up to her knees and red bands around her wrists and ankles. Her hair looks like it's made out of seaweed with a shell hairclip pinned at the left side holding it up slightly. Her ears and hands looks like fins, and she has four fingers for each hands. On her forehead is a red teardrop-shape jewel that matches her red eyes that are looking directly at Tanya with a smile on her face.

"Of course she does," Mercurymon's Rookie form said in Yutaka's voice, "I mean, all ten of us do after all sound just like our partners, more so in our Rookie form."

"Wait, partners?" asked Tommy, "Are you saying that Yutaka's yours Mercurymon?"

"Exactly, and the name's Cybermon now, Tommy," the newly revealed Cybermon said.

Cybermon looks like a normal teenage boy wearing a silver colored suit underneath green armor plating at his chest, arms and legs, with some red markings on it that looks like the one on Mercurymon's shield, and a belt that has the Warrior of Steel symbol on its buckle. The only thing different is that his ears are pointy and he has silver colored hair with small streaks of green on it. He has some sort of eyepiece that holds up the bangs of hair, with a visor over where his eyes are. But the weird thing is that the eyes look like they've been drawn on instead of them being actual eyes.

"Um, is there something wrong with your eyes?" asked JP.

"Uh, well, um," Cybermon fidgeted a bit, unsure of explaining something.

"He doesn't actually have eyes," said Polarmon, "We don't know exactly how he could see without them, but hey, it must be the same reason why he can see anything as Mercurymon since he has no eyes in that form as well."

"Anyway, I believe introductions are in order for the other three since you already know who I am," said Cybermon, looking at the Rookie Wood, Earth and Water Warrior, but mostly towards the girl.

"Right, sorry honey I forgot, I'm Rainmon," the Warrior of Water said with a small curtsy.

"Me Gravelmon," said, what's obviously, Grumblemon's Rookie form with a gruff version of Shinya's voice.

Gravelmon doesn't look that much different than his other forms, mostly the big nose and eye color, except that he looks about the same height as Polarmon with two conical fleshy appendages that looks like long pointy ears drooping at the side. He has a turf of hair that's being held back by a dark brown headband, with the same color bands around his wrists and ankle, and two bigger ones acting as a harness for his two hammers that are strapped at his back with some sort of buckle with the Earth Warrior symbol holding it together.

"And my name's Ivymon," said the last Rookie Warrior that sounds like Richard.

Ivymon looks like a young boy that's almost the same age as Cybermon, except he has claws for hands and legs with a long tail that looks like ivy, with the same could be said about his hair. His skin color is the same as wood, and his eyes are a forest-green color. He's wearing a dark brown vest along with a pair of green pants that has a lighter green belt with the buckle that has the Wood Warrior symbol on it.

"Well," started Strabimon, looking over the four newly revealed Warriors, "I guess that feeling the rest of us felt is a sense of recognition after all."

"Wait a minute, are you saying that the six of you already know that these four are the other Warriors?" asked Koji.

"We just had this feeling like we've known them somewhere before, and the only humans we've ever met before the six of you had your adventure in the Digital World are our human partners," explains Shadimon.

"What do you mean by the first humans you've met are the ten of us before that adventure of ours?" asked Koichi.

"That's what we're going to show you guys," was all Flamon said before the room starts glowing brightly, blinding everyone's vision.

When the light dies down, they found themselves in a room with walls that are decorated in colorful design that represents the ten elements, with a small playpen of sort located at one corner, and a small table with a few small stools around it at another. But what stands out the most is the giant nest located in the middle of the room containing ten Digi-Eggs, each a different color and pattern from the rest, with a pond located nearby.

"Wow, look at these eggs," said Richard, "they're huge."

"That's the normal size for a Digi-Egg," said Ivymon, "and these ten are the eggs we hatched from."

Shinya extends his hand to touch one of the eggs, only for his hand to go through the egg instead, which freaks him out a bit. "Wha-What gives?!"

"We see image of past, so this not real," said Gravelmon, with Shinya nod in understanding.

Suddenly, the door that leads to this room is open, revealing an Angewomon holding a small blanket in her arms, with a MagnaAngemon and Antylamon nearby.

"Whoa, who are they?" asked Tanya.

"They're the Three Celestial Angels, well, future Celestial Angels," said Flamon; making the first six Warriors look at him in shock.

"Wait, so these guys are Ophanimon, Seraphimon and Cherubimon?" asked Tommy.

"Well, they will be," said Polarmon, "but they're not going to be in those forms until a couple of years from this time."

While during the explanation, the three Ultimate Digimons walk into the room towards the big nest, which Yutaka's the first one to see that one of the eggs has a crack on it!

"Uh guys, I think one of the eggs hatching," Yutaka pointed out, causing everyone to turn their attention to the nest.

Sure enough, the egg that's green in color with silver color circles all over it has a crack that's getting bigger and bigger until the egg cracks open, revealing the Digimon inside it.

Just by looking at the Digimon, everyone knows instantly this is Cybermon's In-Training form. The Digimon is a round green Digimon with a small pink nose on it. He has a tail that looks like a USB cable and a metal helmet that has pointy ears on it. He even has the same eyes drawn on it like Cybermon with the Steel symbol on his forehead in dark grey.

"That's my In-Training form, Logamon," said Cybermon.

"Looks like you were right," said MagnaAngemon, "one of the eggs did hatch today."

Angewomon carefully bundle the little In-Training in the blanket she's holding, and cradle the Digimon in her arms. "Who is the human that has the other half of the Steel power?"

"Why don't you see for yourself," said Antylamon, gesturing towards the small pond.

Everyone looks at the pond as it starts rippling until an image could be seen on it.

"Hey, it's our parents!" pointed out Tommy.

Sure enough, the image on the pond shows the Himi parents in a hospital room, with Mrs. Himi on the bed with a tired smile on her face and Mr. Himi sitting next to her as a nurse walks in carrying a bundle in her hands.

"Congratulations, it's a boy," said the nurse, as she gently places the bundle in Mrs. Himi's awaiting arms.

"So what do you want to name him?" asked Mr. Himi.

"I would like to name him," started Mrs. Himi, looking over the baby in her arms, "Yutaka."

Yutaka gasp upon hearing his name and know this is what Tommy and the others meant by the Warriors being hatched on the same day they were born.

"Wait, so how long does it take before the next egg hatched?" asked JP, "I mean, didn't the time in the Digital World go at a much faster pace than in the Human World?"

"Not for when this event happened," answered Shockmon, just as the scene changes to Logamon waiting at the door for some reason.

"What is he waiting there for?" asked Koji.

"You'll see," was all Strabimon said, just as the door open.

The other side of the door reveals Angewomon, but what's shocking is that a 2 year-old Yutaka is standing together next to her! The little boy looks around the place before making eye contact with Logamon. The two of them just stare at one another before young Yutaka walks over, picks the In-Training up, and smiles.

The older Yutaka sees this and gasp, "I remember this happening!"

"You did?!" asked the other humans.

"But I thought it was all just a dream," Yutaka admitted, watching as his younger self starts playing with Logamon, even as the scene changes throughout the years until Yutaka's 6 years old.

Young Yutaka's chasing after Logamon around the room, until a slight movement coming from the remaining nine Digi-Eggs in the nest caught his attention. Logamon notice Yutaka's not chasing him and saw the human walking towards the nest.

"Yutaka, what's wrong?" asked Logamon, hopping up to Yutaka.

"I saw something moving in the nest," said young Yutaka.

That got Logamon's attention as he look to see the navy blue egg that has yellow lightning designs on it started toppling down, with a crack forming on one side.

"Wow, about time one of the other nine started hatching," said Logamon, "I was wondering when this will happen."

After a while, the egg hatch to reveal Sparkmon and the pool shows when JP was born in the Human World. The scene then changes to a few months later when Richard and the Wood In-Training were born, which Ivymon said the name is Barkmon. Barkmon looks like a tiny Tokomon looking Digimon with brown fur, and an ivy tail and eyes like Ivymon's, with the Wood symbol on his forehead.

It was only a year later when almost all of the remaining Digi-Eggs started to hatch, with the first being DemiBayumon, followed by Necromon and Neonmon, Embermon, and the last one is Lausemon, Rainmon's In-Training form. Lausemon is a small round Digimon that's blue in color, with red eyes, a fin at either side of her with another on her head, right above the Water symbol.

Another year has passed, and a 2 year-old Richard and JP first came to the Digital World and started playing with the In-Trainings, with an 8 year-old Yutaka watching over them with Logamon in his arms, with the same happening when the remaining five arrived a year later.

However, young Takuya started not visiting after only a month, with a few months later they found out why. It was on that day they also saw one of the remaining two eggs started hatching into Gravelmon's In-Training form, Tanamon, who basically looks like Grumblemon's head wearing a troll's hat that has the Earth symbol on it.

The scene shows an excited Embermon looking over the pool that's showing young Takuya holding baby Shinya for the first time, "I can't believe Takuya's new brother is a Warrior like him!"

"Now that only leaves one egg left to hatch," said a 9 year-old Yutaka, looking at the last egg that's white with icy-blue snowflakes on it.

Because Shinya has a sibling that's a Warrior as well, he was brought to the Digital World at a few months old when Takuya returns. But it was on that same day when it's now Yutaka's turn to be absent for the same reason since when little Frostmon hatched; Yutaka is seen with a newly born Tommy.

"I don't understand something," said Tanya, "If we've met all those years ago, why we didn't know y'all immediately when we saw you?"

"Because of what happened next," answered Rainmon.

Suddenly, the scene changes to a few months later and an explosion could be heard coming from outside. Looking out of the window, everyone could see a bunch of Digimons attacking nearby, with the Human and Beast types going up against one another. But some of them look behind to see their younger selves huddling at a corner, holding onto their respective partners tightly.

Suddenly, the door slams open to reveal a bruised Angewomon flying in before she collapsed to the grown in pain.

"Angewomon!" gasps young Yutaka, walking up to her, "Are you alright?"

"I will be," Angewomon tries to get up, only to winch as a wave of pain comes from her injured wings on her back. Looking up, she looks at all ten humans and said, "I'm afraid it's time to go home."

"What? Why?" asked young Tanya.

"Yeah, we just got here," said young JP.

"Children," started Angewomon, "I know you want to stay a bit longer, but the war between the Human and Beast types is spreading closer to here. You're not safe in the Digital World anymore. There's a Trailmon ready to take all of you home at the Flame Terminal, the closest Terminal from here." She got back up and carries to two youngest Warriors in her arms before heading towards the back door, "We have to move now if we want to reach the Trailmon before the war reaches us."

The other eight children quickly follow Angewomon all the way to the Flame Terminal, where like she said a Trailmon is waiting. The older group watch as their younger selves got onto the Trailmon, all of them refusing to let go of their respective Digimon until the Trailmon's ready to leave.

"Will we ever come back here again?" asked young Yutaka, as he pass Logamon to Angewomon.

"I'm sure all of you will, but only when all ten of you are old enough to help," reassures Angewomon, "Until then, I'm afraid I have to make all of you forget about this experience until all of you are gathered together again."

As soon as those words left Angewomon's mouth, all ten children starts falling asleep as the Trailmon takes his leave to the Human World. Once the Trailmon's out of sight, Angewomon turns her attention to the ten In-Trainings in her arms.

"You're gonna do it, are you?" asked Logamon, making Angewomon sighs sadly.

"I have no choice," Angewomon said, just as she heard the war heading closer to them.

Making up her mind, Angewomon takes the Digimons to a clearing in the woods. She place them together before starting to chant something that makes all ten In-Trainings symbol glow brightly before surrounding them in that same glow and shoots out in different directions.

"Good luck, Warriors," Angewomon said, just as the surroundings turns white again.

"So that's what happened," said Takuya after a moment of silence, "No wonder I felt like I've recognize that feeling I got when I first turn into Agunimon."

"But wait, if you've known us back when we're younger, then how come you don't recognize the four of us when we met earlier?" asked Shinya, pointing towards Yutaka, Tanya and Richard.

"We show you," said Gravelmon, just as the surroundings gives off another blinding light.

**(^_^)(-_-)**

**What more of the Warriors Past is going to be revealed? And why do those possessions of theirs glow upon making contact with a Warrior each? All will be revealed in Part 2!**

**Well, this sure took me a while to finish. Sorry about that but I was extra busy since I last updated. But since I have a short break, I hope I can get the next chapter done before my exams in January.**

**Until then, see ya!**


	24. Chapter 23: The Warriors Past Part 2

**Timeline between each season goes for this fan fiction.**

**Season 1 (The beginning of their adventures) (1999)**

**Our War Game, Tag Tamers & D-1 Tamers – 1 year after Season 1 (2000)**

**Season 2 – 2 years after Our War Game (2002)**

**Tamers – 1 year after Season 2, starts 2 months after Diaboromon's revenge (which takes place at the same year) (2003)**

**Frontier – 1 year after Tamers, 2 months after Runaway Locomon (which takes place at the same year) (March 2004)**

**Data Squad – Starts 2 months after Frontier starts and end (May 2004)**

**Xros Wars – 1 year after Frontier and Data Squad year (June 2005)**

**Hunters – 1 year after Xros Wars (May 2006)**

**Digimon Union – 2 months after Quartzmon incident, same year as when Hunters started (Late July 2006)**

**Total years from Season 1 to Digimon Union = 7 years**

**"..talking.."**

**'..thinking..'**

**/ (scene change)**

**(^_^)(-_-) (chapter end)**

**I do not own Digimon.**

**Digimon Union**

_**While Shinya, Tanya, Richard and Yutaka are trying to digest the information of their situation, Grumblemon, Ranamon, Arbormon and Mercurymon appeared before them feeling some sort of urge drawing them to those humans. The six Warriors walked into the scene and one of the ten humans possessions glow once one of the Digimons made contact with it, transporting them into a white room. There, it was revealed that the reason for that urge the four Warriors felt was because those four humans are their partners, and a forgotten memory of when the ten humans first met their Digimon half is revealed.**_

**Chapter 23:**** The Warriors Past Part 2**

Once the glow dies down, all ten humans gasp upon seeing the playroom they were looking at earlier is now in complete ruins!

"Wha-What happened here?" asked Tanya in shock as everyone look over, what was a very colorful and cheerful place.

"The war Angewomon took us away from destroyed the place," said Flamon, "We we're as surprise as you guys are when we got back here."

Sure enough, the door open to reveal the ten Warriors past self in their Rookie forms looking at the room in utter shock. They slowly walk into the room, either picking up pieces of broken toys or simply looking over the place, unable to believe that this was where they first hatched into the world and met their human-half.

"To think that we were in this exact room back when we were mere Digi-Eggs," said vision Bayumon, looking over the burned doll that's in her hands with almost unnoticeable blond hair and blue eyes.

"It sure is a good thing Lucemon stopped the war before it went out of hand," admitted vision Polarmon, with the others except Shadimon nodding in agreement.

"I'm not sure about that though," admitted vision Shadimon, getting everyone's attention.

"Something the matter?" asked vision Strabimon.

"I just have this bad feeling about Lucemon," the Rookie Darkness admitted, "it's almost as bad as when I was corrupted before, if not worse."

That got everyone's attention and the other nine now bore a worried expression on their face. That was the last thing the vision shows before everything turns white again.

"What do you mean by you were corrupted before?" Koichi asked his partner.

Shadimon sighs and said, "After the ten of us were separated by Angewomon before she became Ophanimon, both Strabimon and I didn't just end up in a war between the Human and Beast types, but one between the Light and Dark types as well."

The ten Humans gasp upon hearing that before Strabimon continues, "Like the ten of you, our memories of our time with all of you were wiped away during our teleportation, so we don't remember each other at all. I was told that the Dark types were the bad guys until I met Shadimon one day and the two of us became close and started seeing each other without anyone from either sides knowing."

"That is until one day I was found out and my mind got corrupted into accepting the Light types were the enemy, forcing me into turning into Duskmon and nearly succeeding in killing Strabimon had he not evolve into Lobomon right then and there," said Shadimon, looking down in shame, "Basically, history had repeated itself when you nearly killed Koji under Cherubimon's control, Koichi."

Koichi just nodded in understanding before everything went silent until Takuya said, "Anyway, if you guys were separated, then how did you get back together again?"

"Ophanimon came to me in a dream saying I have to go and gather the other nine," said Flamon, "It was tough since I'm the only one out of all of us that was not accepted in either the Human or the Beast types."

"Why's that?" asked Shinya.

"In our Rookie forms, all ten of us are a mix of Human and Beast types, making us a hybrid of the two," explains Cybermon, "Though Flamon's the only one that shows it while the rest of us look either more Human or more Beast, making it easier for us to be accepted in either one of the two."

"Guess that makes sense," said Yutaka.

"I just happened to be near the area when I saw how Strabimon's struggling to decide either to fight against Duskmon or not until he decided to fight back when I started to as Agunimon," said Flamon, "It was tough for Shadimon to come with us since he still felt pretty guilty for what he'd done until he redeemed himself when he first evolved into Lowemon."

"After that, the three of us went to go find the others, with Polarmon being the last to join us," said Shadimon.

"Tommy, do you remember the Frigimon that saved your life back on File Island? Which was on the same day we re-found the first Beast Spirit?" asked Polarmon, making Tommy gasp upon remembering what his partner's talking about.

"Yeah, he took an attack that was meant for me and got deleted," Tommy said sadly, "I still don't know why he did that though."

"He didn't do it to protect you," admitted Frostmon, making Tommy look up, "he was protecting me."

"Why's that?" asked JP.

"That Frigimon is actually the same Frigimon that raise Frostmon after we got separated before the rest of us found him," said Shockmon, making the humans gasp and look directly at Frostmon for explanation.

"Unlike the others, I was found by Frigimon who was against the war and raise to go against it while remaining hidden," started Polarmon, "After the other nine found us, they told me about how they were looking for me. I refuse to go since I didn't believe in my strength and thought I would only be in the way. That is until the war started happening near the area. Frigimon protected me from getting killed from an upcoming attack, much like what happened back on File Island. I got so angry I started evolving into Kumamon for the first time and fight back. After making sure Frigimon's going to be alright, I finally decided to leave and join the others."

"But we still didn't know about our human partners until after all of us first turned into our Ultimate forms at the same time here," said Ivymon, just as the scene now shows,

"The Village of Beginnings?" asked Zoe.

"It's the only place in the entire Digital World that's a neutral place from the war," said Rainmon, just as an explosion could be heard coming from a nearby direction.

"What was that?" asked Tanya.

"The war," was what all ten Digimons said, just as their vision selves come running towards the blast.

"Both Human and Beast types hatred towards the other is getting to the point where they'll kill the opposing type when they're still Digi-Eggs," said Shockmon, "They decided to go against one another and whoever wins will take control of the Village of Beginnings to do just that."

"That's terrible!" gasps Zoe.

"This is why we were trying to stop them as best as we can," Bayumon said, "But there was only so much we could do in our Champion forms."

Sure enough, the scene now shows all ten Warriors struggling to fight back against the war. They were pushed to a corner huddled up together in noticeable pain, but their face still has that strong determination to stop it. Suddenly, all ten of them were surrounded by a bright light, which dies down to reveal them now in, what the first six Warriors recognize, their Beast Spirit forms, though it was only a blurry image before everything went white again.

"What was that about?" asked JP.

"We fight back with glow from evolution blinding opponent," said Gravelmon, "gives us advantage."

"To tell y'all the truth, that was the only time any of us turned into our Ultimate forms before we turned into Spirits, which also explains why the Beast Spirits are harder to control than the Human Spirits," admitted Rainmon.

"Really?" asked Zoe.

"Well, guess that explain things," said Takuya.

"After that battle, we devolved into our In-Training forms before any of us could get a good look at what our Ultimate Forms looks like," said Shadimon, "Swanmon insisted we stayed there until we evolve back into our Rookie forms at least, and by then the war was stopped by Lucemon."

"But on that night after we fought to protect the village, Ophanimon came to us in our dreams and told us about our past and about our Human partners," said Strabimon.

"That kind of drives us into going back to where we hatched at the first place," said Flamon, "And thanks to Lucemon for stopping the war, we didn't face any problems going there."

"After a while, we decided to rebuild the place to be our base since Shadimon still feels a bit weary of Lucemon at the time," said Cybermon, "We even decided to a little something that's so unbelievable you have to see it to believe it."

"What is?" asked Yutaka.

All ten Rookies look at one another before Flamon walks up to Takuya asking, "Can I have your goggles for a minute, Takuya?"

"Um, sure," Takuya takes off his goggles, a bit unsure of why his partner needing them for.

Flamon takes the goggles and look over it with a smile before putting it on himself. Suddenly, he's surrounded by a red light and his body seems to be undergoing some sort of change as his silhouette now takes on a more Human look. Once the change is complete, the red glow stops and all ten Humans have their eyes wide open and their jaws dropped at what Flamon now looks like.

"You're… me!" gasps Takuya.

Sure enough, the Rookie Flame Warrior now looks like a splitting image of Takuya himself, wearing the same clothes Takuya was wearing back in the Digital World. The only thing different between the two is that the Digimon-turn-Human has red streaks at his hair that's almost unnoticeable from underneath his cap and the goggles are now fiery-red in color with the Flame symbol at the bridge between the lenses.

"Surprise you, didn't I?" asked Flamon, chuckling slightly at the dumbstruck expression on Takuya's face.

"Wait," started Koichi, looking at Shadimon, "does that mean the rest of you could turn into Humans too?"

"Yes," nodded Shadimon, "it's because some of our data back when we first undergo the transformation is still inside one of your possessions that we gave to all of you all those years ago."

"Did you?" asked Shinya, looking at his scarf around his neck, "Because I don't remember receiving this scarf, just an urge to never lose it."

"Yeah, you refused to let go of that scarf for as long as I remember doing the same with my goggles," pointed out Takuya.

"We not surprise you don't remember," admitted Gravelmon, "I mean you all still young when happened."

"Except for you since you did say you receive your scarf when you're only 9," said Cybermon, referring to Yutaka.

"But why did you do it at the first place?" asked Richard.

"Why don't you see for yourselves," said Ivymon, just as the scene shows all ten Rookie Warriors patching themselves up from what looks like a hard fight.

"OW! Not so tight!" flinches vision Rainmon.

"Sorry," vision Bayumon apologizes before loosening the bandages a bit around Flamon's arm.

"I can't believe the one responsible for stopping the war between the Human and Beast types is also responsible for starting another war!" said vision Shockmon in frustration.

"I guess you weren't kidding when you said something's off with Lucemon, right?" said vision Ivymon, looking at vision Shadimon.

"Yeah, but what concerns me is what Lucemon might do now that he founds out about us having a human half that's born with the same power we have," said vision Shadimon, making the other nine look at him in understanding.

"Something on your mind Flamon?" asked vision Polarmon, noticing said Digimon's sitting with his eyes close in thought.

"I was just thinking; if our power is actually half of the whole thing, with the other half in those ten humans, can we use that to try and turn into what our human self looks like?" asked Flamon, making the other nine look at him like he's crazy.

"Why would we want to do that?" asked vision Strabimon.

"I think I know," informs vision Cybermon, turning everyone's attention towards him, "it's to act as a precaution. Since Lucemon found out about humans possessing the same power we have, it won't be long before he tries to go to the Human World and kills them before their time to return to the Digital World arrives."

"Again, why would we want to turn into humans? I mean, it's not like we could go and tell them about it since they're probably still too young," said vision Strabimon, "And besides, it might put us in more risk than we already are in."

"But it's a risk we have to take," said vision Shadimon, making the Light Warrior turn to look at him in shock. "I can sense Lucemon's power even from afar, and I know he's planning on doing whatever it takes to finish us off since we're the only ones in the whole Digital World that could stop him. And what better way to do that then to go after our power's other half that resides in those humans."

There was a moment of silence as everyone looks at Strabimon, waiting to see what his reaction might be. The Light Warrior sighs and said, "Fine then, not like I have a choice anyway since it's nine against one."

"So how exactly we going to turn into Humans anyway?" vision Gravelmon asked.

"I think we need to concentrate on the core of our powers since it is most probably also linked with those humans as well," said vision Cybermon, "Though as much as Strabimon's right about it being too risky, we don't really have a choice."

After a while, all ten Warriors form a circle, everyone holding onto one another with their eyes shut before their respective symbol started to glow before it surrounds their whole body in it. It wasn't' long before all ten of them shows an expression that indicates they're suffering a tremendous amount of pain.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

All ten Warriors give a big loud scream, startling the Humans watching the scene, as the glow now completely blocks their features for anyone to be able to see them.

Once the glow dies down, all ten Warriors drop to the floor panting hard and are covered in sweat after the painful experience they just had. They all remain silent… until…

Vision Flamon gives out a small, tired laugh as he examines his now human self.

"I don't believe it," he said, "it works, it actually works!"

That cause the other nine to now look at themselves and one another, and the situation really starts to sink in; they're now exactly how their Human-half looks like when they can return to the Digital World. The Light, Darkness, Wind, Ice and Thunder looks exactly like how Koji, Koichi, Zoe, Tommy and JP are when they return to the Digital World along with the other Digidestined groups, except they have streaks of their symbol color on their hair, with the bandana on human-Strabimon's head having the light symbol in it in white, the cap on both the Darkness and Ice Warriors are grey and white respectively with their symbols at the middle of it in grey and icy-blue, the navy-blue bandana human-Shockmon's wearing has his symbol in yellow, and the hat on human-Bayumon has her symbol in purple.

As for the other four, human-Ivymon looks exactly like Richard, wearing a pair of brown cargo pants with a forest green t-shirt with the Wood symbol on it underneath an olive colored jacket. He's also wearing brown shoes and olive and brown colored gloves that are like everyone else's. He has six tags on the chain hanging from his belt loops that has the Wood symbol adorned on it and the forest green headband is on his forehead with the Wood symbol on it.

Human-Cybermon, Yutaka's look alike, is wearing the silver scarf around his neck with an almost unnoticeable Steel symbol on it along with a double-sleeved shirt that's grey from the elbows down and the shirt is metallic-green, with the Steel symbol at the front in grey. His shoes is the same color as the symbol and his pants is a dark grey; the same two colors his gloves are with the tags having the Steel symbol in it.

Shinya's look alike, Human-Gravelmon's wearing a purple t-shirt with tan sleeves and the Earth symbol on it underneath a dark brown jacket. He's also wearing brown pants and his gloves are purple and tan in color as well as a pair of brown shoes. The tags have the Earth symbol on them and the brown scarf's tied around his neck with the Earth symbol on it.

Finally, Tanya's look alike; human-Rainmon has a pair of blue shoes on with blue jeans and a light blue t-shirt underneath a teal jacket, with the Water symbol right over her heart. She has a pair of teal and dark blue gloves on and the blue scarf's tied over her head to reveal the necklace she's wearing. It looks similar to human-Bayumon's own, except that it has five light blue and four dark blue stones on it instead.

"Wow, so now we really don't have to worry about being the odd one out in the Human World," said human-Shockmon.

"But we can't go now," mentioned human-Cybermon, "this isn't our usual transformation and we have no idea what would happen to us if we leave the Digital World too soon."

"So what should we do?" asked human-Polarmon.

"I suggest we maintain in this form for at least a month to let our bodies get used to this transformation," said human-Cybermon, "It'll also give us enough time to find a Trailmon that'll take us to the Human World, or at least a way to get there ourselves if we couldn't find one that can take us there."

Everyone else nodded in agreement before the scene turns white again.

"But you don't have a month, right?" asked Richard, earning a nod from the Digimons.

"Lucemon found out we going to Human World to find human partner and protect them so we have to go after only one week as humans," said Gravelmon, just as the scene now shows the Digimon-turn-humans inside a Trailmon looking extremely exhausted and a little bit pale.

"What's wrong with us?" asked human-Bayumon.

"Our bodies still not used to these human forms even after a consecutive week of remaining in them," said human-Cybermon, "I knew we have to stay like this for at least a month before we take the Trailmon to the Human World."

"Not like we had a choice," pointed out human-Flamon, "Lucemon destroyed our only hideout and he would have killed us if we didn't head out now."

"Hey guys," called out human-Polarmon, "I think we're almost there."

The other nine look out of the window to see that the Trailmon they're on is approaching a very familiar station for the first five Warriors.

"That's the station under Shibuya!" said Takuya, "The same one where we first took a Trailmon to the Digital World!"

The Trailmon stops and allow the ten Digimon-turn-humans to get off and look around the place. Human-Gravelmon turns to look at the Trailmon and said, "Thanks again for ride Worm."

"Eh, no problem," said the Trailmon, that only now the original Human Warriors could see it's Worm, "So when do you want to head back again?"

"How about around midnight tonight?" suggested human-Cybermon, "We don't know how long we have before we might turn back into Digimons since we arrive here a bit too early, so I think it's better we head back tonight."

"Do you really expect us to find all ten of those humans and get back here by midnight?" asked human-Strabimon.

"We can definitely do it if we split up and focus on finding our own human-half instead of looking for all of them as one group," said human-Cybermon.

"And what do we do once we find them?" asked human-Shockmon.

Human-Cybermon removes the scarf around his neck and concentrate, causing the Steel symbol that's all over his clothes to disappear, with the last one being on the scarf. He opens his eyes and said, "Concentrate you energy on one of your possessions like how I did. We'll give it to our respective humans and it'll act as a shield from Lucemon's power from reaching them until they return to the Digital World."

Everyone agrees with the plan and starts taking off their scarfs or bandana (Earth, Water and Light), headband (Thunder and Wood), cap or hats (Darkness, Wind and Ice), or goggles (Fire) and do what human-Cybermon had done. Once they're finish, not only does their respective Warrior symbol disappear from their clothing, but for human-Flamon, Shadimon and Polarmon, their possessions also change color as well.

"Wow, didn't see that one coming," said human-Flamon, looking over his now grey goggles before noticing the other two are doing the same for theirs.

"It doesn't really matter if they are different now," said human-Cybermon, "as long as they have some of our powers in them to prevent Lucemon from finding those humans."

"Alright then, guess we'd better head out and find them now if we want to get back here by midnight," said human-Flamon, with everyone nodding in agreement.

"We all split up with only our link with you guys as our guide, and we managed to accomplish what we have to do when we got back to the station," informs Shadimon, just as the scene shows flashes of the Digimon's past selves interacting with their human-half before giving them the possessions that contain some of their powers in them.

The scene then shows back at the station between the two worlds, just as the clock's about five minutes to midnight. Eight out of ten Digimon-turn-humans are already there, waiting for the last two to show up.

"What's taking those two so long?" asked human-Ivymon.

"Maybe their humans are living far from Shibuya?" guessed human-Shockmon, just as the elevator opens to reveal the last two Warriors.

"What took you so long?" asked human-Strabimon.

"Sorry, but both Rainmon and I had to hide somewhere for a while," said human-Shadimon.

"What happened?" asked human-Gravelmon, now a bit worried.

"Shadimon sense Lucemon's coming close to the Human World," said human-Rainmon.

"But that's impossible," said human-Cybermon before he suddenly gasp, "Unless he's been following our trail from when he destroyed our base!"

"We need to stop Lucemon before he could even get pass the border of the Digital World and find where the Human World is," said human-Flamon, before he suddenly drops to his knees in pain.

"Flamon-agh!" gasps human-Bayumon as she also drops to her knees and it wasn't long before the other eight soon follow as they finally realize that their human bodies are reaching their limit, more so since they now have less energy than when they first arrive in the Human World.

"Hey, are all of you alright?" asked Worm.

"Y-Yeah," groans human-Cybermon, before noticing his body's starting to turn back into his Digimon form, "Everyone get on Worm, we need to leave now."

Nobody protest with that and Worm starts to head back to the Digital World once all ten of them are onboard. During the whole journey, their human bodies are slowly converting back into their Digimon ones and the whole process stop once Worm informs their back at the Digital World.

"Whew, talk about a close one," said vision Ivymon.

"You can say that again," agrees vision Shockmon, "I just hope we could rest up a bit before having to fight against Lucemon again."

"I think you might want to consider that thought," said vision Polarmon, who's looking outside.

Almost instantly, an attack hits right in between Worm and the trailer all of the Warriors are in, separating them from one another!

"What was that?!" asked vision Flamon, just as a familiar figure could be seen flying right towards them.

"Lucemon!" gasps vision Strabimon.

"Do you really think I would let you get away that easily?" asked Lucemon, "I knew you would come back here now, so I figured I should skip the trouble of finding you later and wait here instead. Once I finish you off, I'll do the same with those pathetic humans that share your energy as well!"

"Not if we have anything to say about it!" threatens vision Flamon.

"We'll see about that," said Lucemon as eh launch an attack right towards them.

They tried to dodge the blow, but all of them are still too exhausted and end up getting hit hard.

"Pathetic," said Lucemon, looking over the ten Warriors, "giving some of your powers away to those humans is a mistake. It makes you weak."

"You're wrong," said vision Flamon, making Lucemon look at him, "it's true we gave some of our powers away, but after seeing our humans again we didn't become weaker. In fact,"

All ten Warriors stand up and their eyes start to glow brightly, "IT ONLY MAKES US STRONGER!"

The glow surrounds their bodies before dying down to reveal them now in their Ancient forms!

"No! This can't be!" shouted Lucemon.

"It is, and you're going down!" threatens AncientBeetlemon.

"Fool, even with all of your strength, you don't have a chance of beating me since you don't have all of your energy with you," pointed out Lucemon.

"We know," said AncientSphinxmon, "but we're not going to defeat you just yet."

"We decided to do it when our humans come back to the Digital World," said AncientKazemon.

"But until then, you're going someplace where you wouldn't lay a hand on the Digital World until that time comes," said AncientWisemon, "And I have just the place in mind."

"NOW!"

**Ancient Power Seal!**

All ten Warriors symbol glows in their respective colors before joining together to form a circle around Lucemon, who's looking at this with an annoyance look on his face. "Fine then, if I'm going down, then I'm taking all of you with me!"

**Grand Cross**

Lucemon fires ten super-heated spheres of light in a circle around him, each hitting at a Warrior right at where their core is!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

BOOM!

The explosion causes all ten humans to shield their eyes from the blinding light that it gives off. Once they open their eyes again, all of them found themselves back in the classroom they were in before the vision of the past started.

"Talk about a way to end something," said Takuya.

"Wait, what happened after that?" asked Koichi.

"We were converted into our Human and Beast Spirits," replied Strabimon, "and since the battle takes place at the reef between the two worlds, the last attack done by Lucemon causes the time differential between them."

"That explains it," said Koji.

"But we didn't know at that time not long after we defeated Lucemon, it's when the first group of Destined saw their first Digimon," said Flamon.

"You mean the Parrotmon and Greymon battle Taichi told us about?" asked Takuya, which Flamon nodded in reply.

"So what happens now?" Shinya asked, looking at Gravelmon.

Gravelmon opens his mouth to reply, but no sound came out! Startled, Rainmon, Cybermon and Ivymon tries to talk but the same results apply to them as well!

"Hey, why can't they talk now?" asked Tanya.

"They only have one of their Spirits in their body!" gasps Shadimon in realization.

"What do you mean?" asked Koichi.

"Wait, I think I got it," said Polarmon, "Only their Human Spirits managed to escape from Myotismon, and only their Human Spirits managed to find their human partner and give them a physical body again. But since their Beast Spirits are still missing,"

"…then their digital makeup's incomplete," finished Bayumon.

"How can we make it complete then?" asked Richard.

Flamon just look at the four muted Warriors and said with determination, "We need to go and get the Beast Spirits back."

**(^_^)(-_-)**

**And that concludes the 'Warriors Past'! I know there's a lot going on and it may seem like a little filler, but this is the best I could do.**

**Anyway, this is the fastest I could update this story right now, but things might slow down soon since the next term's starting again.**

**Until the next update, see ya!**


	25. Chapter 24: The Warriors Trouble

**Timeline between each season goes for this fan fiction.**

**Season 1 (The beginning of their adventures) (1999)**

**Our War Game, Tag Tamers & D-1 Tamers – 1 year after Season 1 (2000)**

**Season 2 – 2 years after Our War Game (2002)**

**Tamers – 1 year after Season 2, starts 2 months after Diaboromon's revenge (which takes place at the same year) (2003)**

**Frontier – 1 year after Tamers, 2 months after Runaway Locomon (which takes place at the same year) (March 2004)**

**Data Squad – Starts 2 months after Frontier starts and end (May 2004)**

**Xros Wars – 1 year after Frontier and Data Squad year (June 2005)**

**Hunters – 1 year after Xros Wars (May 2006)**

**Digimon Union – 2 months after Quartzmon incident, same year as when Hunters started (Late July 2006)**

**Total years from Season 1 to Digimon Union = 7 years**

**"..talking.."**

**'..thinking..'**

**/ (scene change)**

**(^_^)(-_-) (chapter end)**

**I do not own Digimon.**

**Digimon Union**

_**The ten humans Warriors continue going down memory lane as the Digimon Warriors relive what happened to them up till how they've first met their Human partners and their final battle against Lucemon before turning into Spirits. But when it's over, the four newly turn physical Warriors found out they couldn't talk because of their Beast Spirit still in Myotismon's possession. Making up his mind, Flamon said it's time for them to retrieve those spirits back.**_

**Chapter 24: The Warriors Trouble**

After hearing what Flamon said, Takuya immediately step up and said, "What are we waiting for? Let's go get those other spirits back!"

"Wait Takuya," said Koji, getting Takuya's attention, "don't you think it's a bit risky for all of us to go? I mean, isn't Myotismon after the other four Warriors we have here with us?"

"Right, I almost forgot," said Takuya, rubbing his head sheepishly, "So, what do we do then?"

"Only the ten of us Digimons will go retrieve the spirits back," said Strabimon, getting everyone's attention.

"I agree with him," said Shockmon, "if only us Digimons go there, we each at least have a chance to defend ourselves in case things get out of hand. Plus if we bring any of you guys along, it'll only make us an easier target since he knows who the remaining four might be with."

"Good point," said JP, "guess we'll have no choice but to leave it to you guys then."

"But before we go," started Flamon before turning to look at Takuya, "you know what to do."

Takuya nodded his head before turning to Shinya, "Hey bro, can I have your cell phone?"

"Uh, sure," said Shinya, reaching into where his cell phone is, only to feel something else instead.

Curious as to what it was, Shinya takes it out to see his cell phone's now an earthy-brown and purple D-Tector!

"Whoa, when did that happened?" asked Shinya in shock.

"It must have happened during the visit to the past earlier," said Tommy.

"Wait, then that means," said Yutaka, just as he reaches for his cell phone but instead finds a silver and green D-Tector.

Both Tanya and Richard did the same and also find their cell phones have also turn into D-Tectors as well. Richard's is a Forest green and brown D-Tector while Tanya's a light blue and navy blue D-Tector.

"I guess this only gives a better reason why one of us has to hold onto at least one of those," said Takuya.

"What do you mean?" asked Richard.

"Our cell phones got converted into our D-Tectors when we first arrived at the Digital World," said JP, "but they got turned back when our adventure's over. It wasn't until we were brought into another adventure when our cell phones now have a button to turn them back into D-Tectors."

"And during the time I was with Taichi and the others, I found out that even if our D-Tectors are cell phones, our signal can still be found," said Takuya.

"Wait, I get it," said Yutaka, "so you figured the rest of us would have our cell phones turn into these D-Tectors and it'll make it easier for the enemy to find us."

"Yeah, but I didn't expect them to convert this early," admitted Takuya, "I thought they'll only turn into one after the remaining Spirits are found and we take the phones away as a precaution now."

"Guess you don't have to take it as a precaution anymore," said Bayumon.

The ten Humans nodded before Shinya, Richard, Tanya and Yutaka give their respective D-Tectors to Takuya, JP, Koichi and Tommy respectively. Once it's in the hands of those four Warriors, they convert the devices back into cell phones to avoid suspicions from anyone they don't want them to know about the other four Warriors identity.

"Alright then, we'd better get going to Myotismon's hideout now if we want to have a better chance of getting those Spirits back before he finds out about this," said Shadimon, with the other Digimon Warriors nodding in agreement.

"Be careful guys," said Tommy as the ten Digimons start heading out of the window.

"Thanks," said Polarmon, "we'll be back as fast as we can."

And with that, the ten Humans are left alone as their Digimon partners head out on a mission without them.

/ (Near Myotismon's hideout,)

The ten Warriors are sneaking onto the small island near the city, gathered behind some bushes. But once Flamon gets a good look at the area, he couldn't help let out a gasp in shock.

"This is the same place where Myotismon had his last hideout while looking for Hikari all those years ago!" said Flamon.

"Guess he decided to reuse it to reduce the hustle," said Shockmon, "which explains why he started the search almost instantly after arriving in the Human World."

"Alright then," started Polarmon, looking at Flamon, "what's the plan?"

"Since Rainmon, Gravelmon, Ivymon and Cybermon's Beast Spirits are in there and to avoid us going in there blind, I want the four of you to lead the way towards your Spirits since you can sense them if we're close," said Flamon, "It's the fastest way for us to get this over with, and hopefully it's fast enough before Myotismon notice us in there."

"Sounds like a reasonable plan," said Strabimon, "but there's one problem; how can we get in since I can see a Bakemon guarding the only entrance?"

"Leave that to me," said Shadimon, looking directly at the lone Bakemon that's standing their way into the base with a hand extended.

**Shadow Leech**

The Bakemon suddenly starts dropping to the ground looking completely exhausted before it faints. Once it's knocked out, a copy of its shadow leaves as Shadimon's awaiting hand seems to have sucked the shadow into his body.

"Nice work," praises Flamon, "now let's move."

The ten of them head into the base with the Water, Earth, Wood and Steel Warriors in the lead as Flamon suggested. But once they're inside, they have to quickly hide as more Bakemon guards pass by. Once the guards are gone, they start moving again until they reach a fork in the road.

"Which way?" asked Shockmon.

The four mute Warriors close their eyes and concentrate hard to find their Beast Spirits. Suddenly without warning, they took the right path and ran off, leaving the other six behind.

"Hey wait for us!" called out Polarmon as the remaining six Warriors quickly rush up to their companions.

The four Warriors didn't stop running until they reach in front of a metal door, giving the other six a chance to catch up to them. Once they do, Bayumon asked, "Is this the place?" which earns a nod from Rainmon.

"What about Myotismon? Is he in there?" wondered Strabimon, as Shadimon concentrates to see if there is anyone in the room.

"I don't sense anybody in there," said Shadimon, "it's empty."

"Then let's get in, get the Spirits, and get out of here before Myotismon returns," said Shockmon, just as Cybermon opens the door with a loud creak.

The room is completely empty save for a coffin they guess Myotismon sleeps in and a bigger version of the same glass containers the DATS members used to trap the four Spirits back at Myotismon's castle, with four color orbs floating in it.

"The other Spirits!" gasps Polarmon, as the ten of them head towards the container.

Shadimon grabs the container and opens the lid, releasing the four orbs in it as they're being absorbed into their respective Warrior's body. Once the orbs are completely absorbed, there was a moment of silence among them until,

"Did it work?" asked Ivymon, until he suddenly gasps upon discovering he can talk again.

"Guess that answer question," said Gravelmon.

"That's great and all," said Rainmon, "but don't y'all think we should get out of here before-"

"Before what I may ask?" said a voice from the door, causing all ten of them to tense and look at the door much to their horror.

"Myotismon," growls Flamon.

"I figured something's up when I found one of my Bakemon guards unconscious near the entrance," said Myotismon, "I wasn't expecting the four Warriors that are supposed to still be Spirits to now take a physical form. Perhaps I should re-capture you to know who those other Warriors are."

"You're gonna have to catch us first!" said Shadimon, jumping in front of the group.

**Ghost Cloud**

Shadimon release a cloud of dark purple mist, blinding Myotismon's vision long enough for the ten Warriors to get out of the base. Once they're outside, they quickly head for the edge of the island which is the same place where they got on the island at the first place. But just as they're about to leave the island, a red whip hits right in front of them, making the group stop and backs away a bit.

"Going somewhere?" Myotismon's voice could be heard from behind them.

Turning around, the group sees Myotismon floating with a hoard of Bakemons charging right towards them.

**Flame Toss**

Flamon toss a fireball towards some of the Bakemons, giving the group a clear path to get out of there, only to be cornered with more Bakemons before they could even move far.

**Light Nail**

Strabimon's claws start glowing white as he slashes at the Bakemons in his way, but that only result in more showing up.

**Hurricane Blast**

**Shock Wave**

**Icicle Darts**

**Darkness Hand**

**Earth Strike**

**Itching Root**

**Storm Drain**

**Prism Blast**

The remaining eight launch their attacks at the same time, clearing out the rest of the Bakemons in their way, but like the last two assaults, more Bakemons quickly take their place.

"There's too many of them!" shouted Shockmon, launching another attack to back away some of the Bakemons closing in on them.

Strabimon slashes at a couple that are right in front of him and said, "We can't hold them off much longer at this rate!"

Suddenly, much to the other nine's shock and horror, Bayumon let out a terrible screech that sounds almost like an eagle's before Rainmon, who's the closest to her, caught the Wind Rookie before she hits the ground unconscious.

"Rainmon, is she-?!" asked Flamon in panic.

"She's alright, but we got bigger problems to worry about," said Rainmon, launching another attack to now protect Bayumon as well as herself.

It was chaos as each of them are struggling to save themselves and it wasn't long until Polarmon, Shockmon and Shadimon are now lying on the ground badly wounded and unable to continue fighting with the others are panting heavy from exhaustion.

"There is an easier way for you to leave this battle," said Myotismon, heading closer to the group, "Tell me who and where the other Warriors are."

"Never," snarls Cybermon, holding onto a wounded Polarmon in his arms, "we'll never tell you who they are."

"Then you leave me no choice," said Myotismon, snapping his fingers.

It wasn't long later that four different attacks came right towards them, knocking the still standing Warriors to the ground. Flamon's the first of them to recover and notice how he's the only one that regains consciousness.

"Ugh," the Fire Rookie groans as he slowly crawls over to Gravelmon, "Wake up," he then turn towards Shockmon that's lying down at the other side of him, "Guys come on."

Sensing someone nearby that wasn't there earlier, Flamon looks up to spot the DATS members standing before him, with all four Digimons in their Rookie forms looking like they just launch an attack each.

"Get the Warriors we need," commanded Myotismon, as the DATS members Digimon charge directly towards Gravelmon, Ivymon, Rainmon and Cybermon.

"No," groans Flamon as he struggles to get back on his feet as he's surrounded by flames all over his body, "I won't let you."

**Baby Salamander**

Flamon charges towards the DATS Digimons with a fiery aura surrounding him, knocking three out of the four of them down before heading towards Agumon. The dinosaur Digimon dodge and look directly at Flamon with one of his claws charged up.

**Claw Attack!**

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

The attack made contact right at Flamon's back, stopping Flamon right at his tracks as he collapse to the ground hard. The Flame Rookie tries to get up, only to feel a claw placed right at where his throat is. Looking up, he's met face-to-face with Agumon in a mix of fear and worry.

"I wouldn't move if I was you," said Agumon in a possess voice.

"Agumon," groans Flamon, looking directly at the other Digimon's eyes, "Snap out of it. This isn't you."

"It's futile to even try," said Myotismon, taking out an orb that's glowing a mix of orange, blue, pink and purple, the same colors as the four DATS members DNA Charge, "as long as this orb remains intact, they will never break free from the control."

'So that's what keeps them possessed huh?' thought Flamon, looking at the orb, 'I've got to tell Takuya and the others about this when we get back.'

A sudden kick at his side knocks Flamon out of his thoughts as he's rolled back to the other Warriors. Once he stops to get his bearing, only now he notices that Gravelmon, Ivymon, Rainmon and Cybermon are missing!

"Looking for these guys?" asked Marcus as he and the other DATS members chuckle evilly while carrying one of the four Warriors each.

Flamon gasp in horror upon seeing that the four Warriors they're preventing from being re-captured are now in enemy's hands. He tried to get up, but a sudden wave of pain from his back causes him to let out a small scream and fall back to the ground. All he could do now is watch helplessly as Myotismon and the DATS members take their leave with the four Warriors in their hands.

"Ugh," Flamon tries to crawl over to Strabimon, the closest out of the other Warriors to him, but he had to stop for a brief moment from the intense pain he's feeling before finally reaching beside the Light Rookie, "Strabimon, wake up. Come on, please get up."

A small moan could be heard coming from Strabimon, making Flamon stop shaking him as the Light Warrior slowly open his eyes, "Flamon?" Strabimon tries to sit up, but is having a hard time until Flamon helps him out a bit, "What happened?"

"Myotismon got the four Warriors he need," stated Flamon before turning to look at the unconscious forms of Shadimon, Shockmon, Polarmon and Bayumon, "Help me wake the others up, we need to tell Takuya and the others about this."

Strabimon nodded in agreement before the both of them help one another to wake the other four Warriors. Once all six of them are up and about, they started heading back to where the DigiDestined are. But because of their injuries, they couldn't make it far before having to stop and catch their breaths.

"Is it just me," pants Shockmon, "or is the school a lot further than when we left it?"

"It's not just you," said Bayumon, who's walking instead of flying due to her wings being damaged, "I feel it too."

"We must be a lot more hurt than we thought," admitted Shadimon.

There was a moment of silence until Polarmon asked in a worried tone, "Did you hear something move?"

"LOOK OUT!"

Flamon quickly push the others away, just as a piece of concrete crashed right at where they were standing a moment ago.

"Is everyone alright?" asked Flamon.

"Yeah," groans Strabimon, holding his injured shoulder, "but I think my shoulder injury just got worse."

"We need to get moving," said Shadimon, "who knows when we'll end up having to face one of Myotismon's henchman on our way back to the others."

"Sooner than you think," said a voice coming from above the group.

When they look up to find where that voice came from, the group only had a moment to register what's going on when a sudden attack is launched directly towards them! Thinking fast, the group splits into two different directions as the attack destroys the piece of concrete that fell earlier into dust.

"That was close," said Flamon.

"Not really," said Polarmon in fear as he points up.

Sure enough, another attack is launched directly towards, and what's worse is that they don't have enough time to dodge! All the six of them could do now is huddle together and brace for impact.

But then,

**Wing Blade**

The attack quickly clashes with the incoming one, causing an explosion to go off right above the Warriors. Wondering where did that came from, all six of the look up to see a Garudamon hovering right above them. The Garudamon looks up and sighs, "He's gone."

"Who's gone?" asked Polarmon, making Garudamon turn to look at the group.

"Are you six together with the DigiDestined?" asked Garudamon eagerly.

"We are," answered Shockmon as the six Warriors helped themselves to get back up.

"It sure is a good thing we showed up like we did, or else the six of you would be finished," a girl's voice could be heard coming from Garudamon.

The Warriors look up to see a girl that's the same age as Keenan, which Flamon immediately recognizes.

"You're Kristy, Marcus' sister!" gasp Flamon.

The girl, revealed to be Kristy, looks down at Flamon and smiles, "I'm assuming you're one of Marcus' friends Digimon?"

"Yeah, I'm Takuya's," answered Flamon, "How did you end up NOT being under control like the other four?"

"I got lucky," Kristy said, "but I think it'll be best if I tell you what happened when we're with the others. What are you guys doing out here anyway?"

"We'll explain that too later," said Strabimon, "I bet the others are getting worried since we've been out longer than we should have."

"I can help you get there faster if you want," insisted Garudamon.

"Thanks, we're not sure how much longer it'll take for us to get back with our injuries anyway," said Bayumon as the six of them are carefully being grabbed by Garudamon.

"So where are they at anyway?" asked Kristy.

"They're at the Odaiba Elementary School a few blocks away at that direction," said Polarmon, pointing right in front of them.

"Alright then, hold on tight," said Garudamon as he extends his wings and takes off.

/ (Back at Myotismon's hideout,)

Cybermon is being thrown into a cell with even more wounds than the ones he had back at the fight, right in front of Gravelmon, Rainmon and Ivymon who were thrown in there earlier.

"Cybermon!" gasps Rainmon as she gently lays the Metal Warrior on her lap.

"And that's what will happen if any of you dare to try and escape again," stated Marcus as he slams the cell door shut before leaving.

"He's going to be alright, right?" asked Ivymon, looking over Cybermon's injuries.

"I-I don't know," Rainmon admitted, looking directly at Ivymon.

"Why not try healing technique?" asked Gravelmon.

"I could but," Rainmon sighs before saying, "it'll drain most of what's left of my energy if I do."

"Then why don't you at least ease his pain and take care of the serious ones?" suggested Ivymon.

Rainmon thinks over the suggestion before looking down at Cybermon. She then nodded before placing both of her hands on Cybermon's head and concentrates. The jewel on Rainmon's forehead starts to glow as she says some sort of ancient chant before her whole body starts to glow as well as Cybermon's. After a while, the injuries on Cybermon's body starts to heal slightly before Rainmon suddenly stops and would have collapsed to the floor in exhaustion had Ivymon didn't quickly grab a hold of her.

"Looks like she right," said Gravelmon, "use healing drain remaining energy in her."

Ivymon gently place Rainmon to the ground before moving Cybermon to a more comfortable position at another spot on the floor. He then turns to look at Gravelmon and notice how the Earth Warrior just looks down slightly in worry. Ivymon just sighs and looks outside a lone window in the cell with the same expression on his face.

'But as long as we don't tell who our partners are, all of us will be fine, right?' thought Ivymon, worried about what's to come to them if their partners are found or if the others couldn't save them in time.

**(^_^)(-_-)**

**Things are not looking good as Myotismon managed to re-capture the four Warriors, giving him a chance to know about their partners. Will the others be able to keep the four Warriors safe while try to get their Digimon partners back? How will those that didn't know it take the idea that those four are with them the whole time? And more importantly, how did Kristy not end up like the other four DATS members? Find out soon!**

**Sorry about the wait and the possibly bad fight scene, but that's my MAJOR weakness when it comes to writing my stories. Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter since it might take a while for the next one to come out seeing as I'm reaching the busiest time of my university course this year.**

**Until the next update, see ya!**


	26. Chapter 25: Finding Out

**Timeline between each season goes for this fan fiction.**

**Season 1 (The beginning of their adventures) (1999)**

**Our War Game, Tag Tamers & D-1 Tamers – 1 year after Season 1 (2000)**

**Season 2 – 2 years after Our War Game (2002)**

**Tamers – 1 year after Season 2, starts 2 months after Diaboromon's revenge (which takes place at the same year) (2003)**

**Frontier – 1 year after Tamers, 2 months after Runaway Locomon (which takes place at the same year) (March 2004)**

**Data Squad – Starts 2 months after Frontier starts and end (May 2004)**

**Xros Wars – 1 year after Frontier and Data Squad year (June 2005)**

**Hunters – 1 year after Xros Wars (May 2006)**

**Digimon Union – 2 months after Quartzmon incident, same year as when Hunters started (Late July 2006)**

**Total years from Season 1 to Digimon Union = 7 years**

**"..talking.."**

**'..thinking..'**

**/ (scene change)**

**(^_^)(-_-) (chapter end)**

**I do not own Digimon.**

**Digimon Union**

_**As the ten Digimon Warriors headed towards Myotismon's hideout to retrieve the remaining Spirits, everything went smoothly until Myotismon himself shows up, preventing them from escaping. They fought as best as they can, but soon got defeated by the DATS members. Flamon's the last one that remains conscious and discovers what keeps the DATS members under the enemy's control. But it wasn't long until Myotismon leave with Rainmon, Gravelmon, Ivymon and Cybermon in tow, making the remaining six have no choice but to return back to the others. On their way back, they got attacked again, but was saved by Kristy and her partner Garudamon, who for some reason wasn't under control like the other four. Meanwhile, the four captive Warriors are getting worried about what's going to happen now that Myotismon has what it takes to find their partners now.**_

**Chapter 25: Finding Out**

"WHAT?!" the shouts of all of the DigiDestined taking refuge at the Odaiba Elementary School could be heard that's practically making the whole building shake slightly from the outburst.

"You mean to tell us that the other Spirits have found their partners, regain their physical form, AND got re-captured by Myotismon?!" asked/shouted Zenjirou, earning a nod from the six Digimon Warriors as Cutemon treats their wounds as best as he can.

"So remind us again why you don't want to reveal to us who those other Warriors are?" asked Yuu.

"It's because we don't want them to feel too uncomfortable since it's a lot they have to take in when they were revealed to be the ones we're looking for," replied Flamon, as Shinya, Tanya, Richard and Yutaka unknowingly hears the conversation at the hallway on the other side of the door.

"Why would you think that?" wondered Hikari, just as she felt someone place a hand on her shoulder.

Looking up, Hikari's met with Taichi's reassuring look before the Courage Destined said, "Because that's exactly how they must have felt since you were the same once you found out you're the eight DigiDestined we were looking for all those years ago."

Hikari nodded in understanding as Taichi moves his hand off of her shoulder before the Courage Destined turn to look at the group and said, "Now, since the four Warriors Spirits had found their partners, those four are now in a bigger risk of being discovered by Myotismon. Tomorrow we'd better split up into small groups and scout the whole city to find them as well as where Myotismon has their partners."

Everyone nodded their heads in agreement before Sora turn to look at Kristy and ask, "So, can you tell us how you and your Biyomon managed to avoid ending up like the four DATS members and their partners?"

Kristy looks at the ceiling slightly, recalling everything that happened in full detail in her head. "Well, the five of us were busy doing a routine patrol around the Digital World just in case anything bad is happening. I decided to join them since it's my very first time actually being in the Digital World since DigiQuartz doesn't really count."

"So tell us how did you guys end up in trouble since all we could get was that the five of you were being attacked when Marcus tried to get back up by calling us," asked Taiki.

Kristy looks at her partner for a while before nodding and saying, "During our patrol, Marcus and ShineGreymon were suddenly being targeted by a blast of energy. MirageGaogamon managed to block the attack, and that's when we noticed our attacker was hiding in the clouds."

"Then what happened?" asked Taichi.

"Whoever that was, launched a barrage of attacks right at us, with Kristy and I being the first to get hit," said the male Biyomon, "We landed inside the forest we were flying above while the other four were moving away from there to a clearing that's quite a distance away from where we crashed."

"Biyomon didn't have enough energy at that time to evolve again so we had to walk to the clearing," explains Kristy, "But when we got there, it was too late. Marcus and the others were under control and just about to leave."

"Did you managed to see who's responsible for controlling them?" asked Ken.

"Sorry, the Digimon wasn't around by the time we arrived," admitted Kristy, "the only thing I saw was the orb Flamon described earlier, and something else."

The last thing Kristy said sounds a bit uncertain, getting everyone's attention. "Something else?" repeated Tagiru, earning a nod from her.

"I don't know if it was a trick from the light, but I could have sworn I saw Marcus looking completely orange like his DNA Charge for a brief moment," Kristy said, making everyone look at one another at that piece of information. "But like I said, it's probably just a trick from the light."

"Maybe you're right," said Henry, just as the six Warriors and their partners got up and head towards the door.

"Where are you guys going?" asked Ryo.

"We're going to check on those four, see if they're settling in properly," answered Koichi.

Taichi nodded in understanding and said, "Takuya, don't forget about later tonight."

"I won't," was all he said as the Warriors take their leave.

/ (At another classroom,)

Shinya, Tanya, Richard and Yutaka are sitting at separate parts of the room, just as the door opens to reveal only the six Human Warriors at the other side. Once the last of the six entered, the door's closed and Takuya signals all of them to sit as far away from the door as possible so that no one could eavesdrop on them easily.

All ten humans remain silent for a while until Tommy finally decided to break it, "Um… how long were you guys were listening in on our conversation with the others earlier?"

"Up till when Taichi stood up for why you didn't want to reveal our identities to them," replied Yutaka.

"Thanks for not telling them that even you guys know as well," said Shinya.

"By the way, where are your partners?" asked Richard.

"They're recovering in our D-Tectors," said JP, looking at his D-Tector, "Cutemon was running out of energy to heal all six of them properly, so we decided to let our Digivices do the job since it now has the recovery function like the Xros Loaders."

Seeing the look of worry on the faces of the four humans before them, Zoe sits next to Tanya and place a hand on her shoulder in comfort, "Hey, we'll get them back soon. Don't worry about it."

"Oh yeah, mind telling us what did Taichi meant by not forgetting about tonight?" Koji asked, looking at Takuya.

"Remember I mentioned about the symbol I got along with Taichi and the other Legendary Heroes?" Takuya asked, earning a nod before continuing, "We decided to try and see if we can break through to Marcus so that we'll know what Myotismon's up to now that he has the other four Digimon Warriors in captive."

"You really think it'll work?" asked Koichi.

"It's worth a try," said Takuya, "I mean, we don't really have any other options left other than barging straight on in hopes of stopping Myotismon blind. But if we could reach Marcus, we might be able to know what to expect just in case he's setting up a trap of some sort as soon as we're nearby."

"Alright, who are you and what have you done with my brother Takuya?" asked Shinya, pointing a finger directly at Takuya, "The Takuya I remember would NEVER think before he acts."

"I've matured a bit after going to the Digital World and hanging out with Taichi and the others," answered Takuya, just as a knock could be heard coming from the door.

The ten humans turn to see Daisuke poking his head into the room, making eye contact with Takuya. No words need to be said as Takuya immediately know why Daisuke is there. Giving a quick look back to the other nine in the room, Takuya got up and leaves with Daisuke towards where Taichi, Takato, Taiki and Tagiru are waiting for them.

Daisuke looks at Takuya as they're closing in on their destination and said, "I overheard who are the remaining Warriors partners."

That caused Takuya to gasp and look at Daisuke in shock. But one look at the Miracle Destine eyes tells the Flame Warrior that Daisuke won't tell anyone unless the Warriors themselves decided to come clean. Both of them smile at one another, just as they're now standing in front of the door to the room where the other Heroes are located.

"Ah good, you guys made it," said Takato as he spotted both Daisuke and Takuya walking towards where the Hazard Tamer is sitting along with Taichi, Taiki and Tagiru.

"So did you tell them the reason why we're meeting up together like this?" asked Taichi.

"I only told them about us trying to contact Marcus to find out where he is and if there's trap set up for us, nothing else," Takuya admitted, earning a nod from Taichi.

"Good, we don't want anyone to know that we REALLY know someone that can help us contact him," said Tagiru as he barricades the door with a table so that nobody could easily walk in and know what they're up to.

Taiki walks up to the window and opens it before looking around saying, "You can come in now, there's only us here."

A cloak figure appears from below and extends a hand out after making sure the coast is clear. Taiki grabs a hold of the hand but as soon as he starts to pull, a wave of pain coming from his torso causes him to winch slightly. Seeing this, Takato walks up and helps Taiki pull the figure into the room.

"Thanks," the figure said, revealing to be the girl with the eighth symbol, "I guess you're not recovered enough from when you got stabbed by the Brave Snatcher huh?"

"Yeah," nodded Taiki, "but at least it doesn't hurt as much as it was before."

"Taiki," The former General turn to his side and spotted Tagiru holding out some pills in one hand and a bottle of water in another.

Nodding in thanks, Taiki swallow the pills and drinks the water, earning a confused look from the others present in the room.

"After Tagiru hunted Quartzmon, my injury caused from the Brave Snatcher has been treated well until it's almost unnoticeable," explains Taiki, "But lately, the pain starts coming back that not even with Cutemon's healing powers could help get rid of it completely."

"I wonder why?" Takuya asked.

"It's probably something we shouldn't be concern about too much," said Daisuke before he turns his attention to the girl under the cloak, "So now that you're here, can you tell us how to contact Marcus like you said you would?"

"Sure," she nodded, "but first I need to know something; did that girl with a male Biyomon said she saw Marcus looking completely orange for a brief moment?"

"You mean Kristy?" asked Taichi, "If so, then yes she did say that."

"It's getting close," she whispers, but still loud enough for Takato to hear.

"What is?" the Hazard Tamer asked.

Realizing that someone heard her, she suddenly looks up and said in a serious tone, "That doesn't matter at the moment. Right now, you guys need to focus on contacting Marcus to stop Myotismon from finding the other Warriors, and you don't have much time."

"What do you mean?" asked Tagiru.

"My friend and his partner Alphamon and I were at Myotismon's base just before the ten Digimon Warriors showed up and overheard that Myotismon is going to digivolve into his Mega stage once the four Warriors have been found," she said, earning a shock and surprise look from the others.

"How is he going to do that?!" asked/demanded Takuya.

"That one I don't know," she admitted, "but I bet Marcus does, if he still has his right mind somewhere in that possessed body of his."

"Then tell us, how can we contact him so we can find out?" asked Tagiru.

"Just place your symbols over mine and I'll do the rest," The girl extends her right hand, revealing it to be covered by blue hand-hiding sleeves, before she slowly pulls it back, revealing her symbol. "Like the other seven, my symbol is now a permanent mark since our first meeting a month ago."

The six Heroes before her look at the symbol clear for the very first time since before it was always a bit blurry to tell. The symbol is a heart with a circle and a triangle inside of it. Once the symbol is exposed, the other six starts to glow along with it, with the brightest of them are Daisuke's and the girl's due to their strong connection. Looking over their respective symbol, the six Heroes nodded with one another before the each place a hand over the remaining one.

"Now, close your eyes and concentrate," she instructed, which is exactly what they did next.

The girl then close her eyes and starts to chant in a strange language, causing the seven symbols to glow very brightly before all six of them feels themselves slipping away as she finish with her chant.

/

When the five Heroes open their eyes, they gasp upon finding themselves in a place surrounded by a majestic glow all around which makes them feel very calm and relax somehow.

"Where are we?" Takato asked, looking around.

"We're in a protective realm that our symbols created so that no one would be able to know what we're doing," said the girl, standing before the group, "It's also where a piece of Marcus' spirit has been stored away to keep contact with us through his symbol."

"Really?" asked Tagiru.

"But if he's been here since he was put under controlled, then why didn't we know about this until now?" asked Takuya.

"Because the rest of the DigiDestined were with you guys," she answered, "plus I didn't know his symbol did what it did until recently when I found out Marcus was controlled at the first place."

Taichi nodded in understanding before all seven of them started walking together to find Marcus. But they didn't have to go far as their tracks got blocked by an invisible wall.

"What the-?" said Taichi as he place a hand on the wall.

"Taichi?" a voice coming from the other side of the wall asked, making said Hero gasp.

"Wait, Marcus is that you?" Taichi asked, trying to find any signs of the Fighter.

A movement could be seen coming from the other side of the wall before a silhouette of Marcus could be seen coming closer to them. But when the figure is close, the six Heroes gasp upon what they're seeing. Sure enough he's Marcus, but what shocks them is that his whole body has a few patches of his symbol's color, with his left eye now the same color as his partner's!

"Marcus what happened to you?!" asked Tagiru in utter shock.

"I'm not sure myself," Marcus admitted looking over himself, "I've been like this ever since I found myself trapped here after getting controlled."

"We can worry about that later," the girl said, "Our time here is limited so we could only discuss the main purpose we're here."

Six of the Heroes look at her in a questioning look, wondering why she seems to be avoiding a certain topic. But their thoughts were interrupted when the remaining Hero said, "She's right, we don't have much time for chitchats."

"Are you sure Marcus?" asked Taiki, which Marcus nodded in reply.

"I can feel myself slipping away," Marcus admitted, "I-I don't know how much longer I could stay here."

"Then let's cut to the chase," said Taichi, "What do you know about Myotismon's plan? All we got is that he's planning on using all ten Warriors power to turn into MaloMyotismon again, but how is he going to do it?"

"Easy," said Marcus, "he'll absorb the Digimon half of the Warriors powers, and kill the Human half to complete the process."

Everyone gasp in shock as all eyes now fall onto Takuya, who's shaking slightly at where he's standing.

"Takuya?" called out Daisuke, when suddenly the whole place starts to turn dark.

"What's going on now?" asked Takato, just as Marcus let out a yelp of pain.

"G-Guys, I-I'm losing control of myself," groans Marcus as he slowly disappears into nothing, "HELP!"

"MARCUS!"

/

"NO!" shouted Daisuke, shooting up from where he's lying down.

"Hey it's okay, calm down," a male voice said, making Daisuke turn to see another cloak figure kneeling before the only girl with the symbol, "it's a good thing she pulled you guys out when she did or Myotismon will figure out where you guys are."

"How did you know that?" asked Daisuke, as the others started waking up and too notice the boy in the cloak.

"And who are you?" asked Takuya, just as Tagiru's gasp could be heard.

"You're the boy with Alphamon!" Tagiru pointed out.

"Wait, that's him?" asked Taichi, just as the girl let out a small moan before getting up.

"You alright?" the mysterious boy asked in concern.

"Just a bit drained, but I'm fine," she answered before falling into a coughing fit.

"Is she okay?" asked Takuya as the boy rubs her back while she coughs.

"I told you it's too risky," he said.

"We have no choice," she pointed out before extending her left hand that seems to be holding onto something, "but it's sure a good thing you gave me this so I can tell if Myotismon's spying on us in there."

When she open her hand, the other occupants of the room gasp upon seeing a Tag with a black color Crest, with white markings on it that looks like three crescent moons with a small circle in each of them connected to one another inside of it.

"Where did you get that?" asked Takato, as the boy picks the Tag up and ties it around his neck.

"He got it on the day Alphamon first turn into his Royal Knight form after becoming his partner," she said.

"So what Crest is it?" asked Taiki.

The boy looks at the Crest before hiding it beneath his cloak and said, "It's the Crest of Darkness."

"Oh, so that's how you know if Myotismon's eavesdropping on us or not earlier," realized Takuya, "your Crest can help you sense the power of Darkness just like how Koichi and his partner could!"

"Exactly the reason why I had it with me before arriving here," she said, getting on her feet with his help, "I'm sorry, but we need to get going. It's late and all of us need our rest."

"Wait all of us?" wondered Taichi, "Are you guys going to help us out?"

"Not up close," he admitted, "but we will be nearby if you need our help."

"Please be careful," she said as the two of them head towards the window they came in from, "especially the two of you, Daisuke and Takuya."

"Don't worry, he's not going to get all ten of us if we have anything to say about it," said Takuya with the others nodded in understanding as both cloak figures jump out of the window, leaving the remaining six to leave the room and get the rest they needed for tomorrow.

/

"So, they truly believe they could stop my plan? We'll see about that."

**(^_^)(-_-)**

**Oh boy, that doesn't sound good. What's going to happen now? You'll know soon.**

**Sorry about the wait guys, but my inspiration for Digimon is slowly slipping away now. I'd better try and get it back soon or else I'll never finish this story, let alone start its sequel I'm planning on doing.**

**Until next time, see ya!**


	27. Chapter 26: Trouble Starts Here

**Timeline between each season goes for this fan fiction.**

**Season 1 (The beginning of their adventures) (1999)**

**Our War Game, Tag Tamers & D-1 Tamers – 1 year after Season 1 (2000)**

**Season 2 – 2 years after Our War Game (2002)**

**Tamers – 1 year after Season 2, starts 2 months after Diaboromon's revenge (which takes place at the same year) (2003)**

**Frontier – 1 year after Tamers, 2 months after Runaway Locomon (which takes place at the same year) (March 2004)**

**Data Squad – Starts 2 months after Frontier starts and end (May 2004)**

**Adventures Tri – Before Xros Wars (Early 2005; actual month decided when the Series comes out)**

**Xros Wars – 1 year after Frontier and Data Squad year (June 2005)**

**Hunters – 1 year after Xros Wars (May 2006)**

**Digimon Union – 2 months after Quartzmon incident, same year as when Hunters started (Late July 2006)**

**Total years from Season 1 to Digimon Union = 7 years**

**"..talking.."**

**'..thinking..'**

**/ (scene change)**

**(^_^)(-_-) (chapter end)**

**I do not own Digimon.**

**Digimon Union**

_**Later that night, the remaining six Warriors re-told their experience back at Myotismon's hideout, with Kristy and her Biyomon explaining how did they managed to get away from being under control like the rest of the DATS members. After the explanation, the six Warriors went to check on the remaining four, which Daisuke managed to figured out but won't tell unless the Warriors do. Then, the girl with the Eighth symbol shows up and brings the six Heroes to see Marcus again, which the Fighter explains Myotismon will achieve his Mega form when he absorbs the Digimon and kill the Human Warriors. But that's all they could know since the girl sensed something's wrong thanks to the boy with Alphamon's Crest of Darkness. But that doesn't mean someone didn't already know about their plan.**_

**Chapter 26: Trouble Starts Here**

The next morning, as they planned, all of the DigiDestined split up into groups of two or three to find any signs of where Myotismon might be. Well, everyone except for the Warriors. After explaining what they've gotten from Marcus the previous night, all six Warriors agree to sit out of the search party for their own safety, with Daisuke staying behind as an extra backup. This is decided partly due to the fact that he already know who the remaining four Warriors are, and another is because he needs to rest as much as he can so that his worsening brain cancer wouldn't get worse than it already has.

When Daisuke first woke up, his vision's very blurry and he couldn't feel anything on his left side. When he tried to move, Daisuke fell into another seizure and nearly couldn't come over it even with the remaining five Heroes helping him out with their respective symbols like they've always done. So for his sake, he needs to not stress himself out too much or else it'll get worse faster than the pace it's already in.

"Are you feeling alright now?" Takuya asks, giving Daisuke a glass of water as he enters the room with Shinya nearby.

"I will be when I don't have this cancer anymore," Daisuke admitted, "I'm surprise I'm still alive after suffering for so long with this."

"Well the only explanation for that is because of your Miracles power inside of you," Takuya points out, taking a seat next to his cousin, with Shinya on the other side.

"So," Daisuke started, looking at Shinya, "how are you holding up?"

The younger of the two Kanbara's sighs before admitting, "I'm still having a hard time settling into the idea."

Daisuke nods in understanding before asking, "Where are the others?"

"They're having a private talk with one of the other three," informs Takuya, "making sure that Richard, Yutaka and Tanya are doing fine as well."

/ (At the cafeteria,)

JP and Richard are eating their breakfast of bread that some of the others managed to make with whatever supplies are left in the kitchen. As JP's taking a bite out of his bread, he notice Richard is only staring at his, a worried expression on his face.

"Something on your mind Rich?" asks JP, knocking Richard out of his thoughts.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, just worried I guess Jeep," Richard admits not taking his eyes from the piece of bread in his hands.

JP knows that his best friend is worried about not just his partner, but also about any of Myotismon's henchman finding him. The Thunder Warrior place a hand on Richard's shoulder, getting the newly found Wood Warrior's attention.

"Listen, I know there's a lot going in your mind right now," JP admits, "But we'll help you guys as best as we can if it's the last thing we'll ever do."

"Thanks Jeep," said Richard with a small smile.

/ (In a classroom,)

Both Tommy and Zoe are being kept updated from the others that are outside finding Myotismon and the four Digimon Warriors that are held captive.

"They couldn't find anything at Myotismon's hideout," informs Tommy.

"I'm not that surprise," admits Zoe, "He probably guess we would go there first so he must have moved them somewhere else."

Tommy nodded in agreement before noticing Yutaka looking out of the window in thought, "Something the matter Yutaka?"

"Do you think I can do this?" Yutaka asks, getting both the Ice and Wind Warrior's attention, "I mean I'm kind of at the eldest age for a new DigiDestined after all."

"Not really," said Zoe, making Yutaka turn to look at her, "You became a DigiDestined when you first met your partner Digimon, not when you start your adventure with them."

"She's right," Tommy said, "Plus you were the only one out of all of us Warriors that spent the longest time with their respective partner, so I guess you have the advantage instead of us."

"If I actually remembered it," admits Yutaka, "After all I thought the whole thing was only a childhood dream that I didn't bother remembering again."

"But now you know it's not a dream, right?" reassures Tommy, grabbing a hold of Yutaka's hand and gives it a reassuring squeeze.

"Right," Yutaka said, a small smile on his face.

/ (Outside in the school field,)

The twins along with Tanya are taking a walk, exchanging stories with one another of their respective families. If it wasn't for the fact that they are in the middle of a war, these three looks like a normal group of friends hanging out with one another.

"So you have a family living in America?" asks Koji.

"So that's where you got your accent from," said Koichi, "I've always wondered how you got it during the short time we were together."

Tanya nods her head in agreement, but suddenly looks down sadly saying, "I guess that's how Rainmon got her accent…"

Upon seeing the look on her face, the twins exchange glances in understanding before all three of them take a seat on a nearby bench at a corner.

"Don't worry Tanya, we'll get her back," reassures Koichi.

"It's not just that," Tanya admits, getting the twins attention, "Last night, I've felt completely drained for some reason. I keep having this feeling like Rainmon's pushing herself more than the other three, like she's trying to help them out knowing that she'll be making herself feel worse."

"That sounds the complete opposite of the Warrior of Water we knew during our adventure," admits Koji.

"That's who she really is," said a voice coming from Koji's D-Tector.

Koji takes it out to see Strabimon, who like the other five Warrior Digimons are still recovering inside their partner's Digivices, and sees that he's not joking.

"Wait, so Rainmon's actually very nice and kind?" asks Koichi, taking out his own D-Tector to talk to Shadimon.

"Exactly," Shadimon confirms, "she only behave like she did back then because of her mind being corrupted under Cherubimon's control when Lucemon got a hold of him."

"Yeah," agrees Strabimon, "In fact, her Beast form is also corrupted slightly."

"Really?!" asks the twins in shock.

"What do you guys mean by that?" asks Tanya, making the twins winch slightly.

"W-Well, um, the Beast Warrior of Water is, kind of, like the wicked witch you see in fairy tales," admits Koichi, startling Tanya.

"But that's when she's corrupted," Shadimon quickly said, "Trust me you guys will be surprise to know how Calmaramon REALLY looks like."

That seems to reassures all three Humans, especially Tanya, and all of them are ready to head back in since they were told to only be out for about ten minutes as a safety precaution. But just as they're getting up from where they're seating,

**Diabolic Star**

Koji hears this with his now sensitive hearing he recently discovered and pushes both Tanya and Koichi to the ground, just as a spiked ball attached to a chain comes and destroy the bench the three Humans were on.

"What was that?" asks Tanya.

"Look out!" warns Koichi, pushing Tanya away from another attack heading right towards them.

But when Koji managed to get a good look at the spike ball, he gasps in recognition, "Phantomon!"

Sure enough, a Phantomon appears before Koji, Koichi and Tanya, retracting his weapon back to their original position.

"Looks like we finally found your hideout," said Phantomon.

"We?" asks Tanya, just as another chained spike ball landed right next to where she and Koichi are located.

"We," said another Phantomon as it reveals itself from a nearby tree, with two more joining them!

"Four Phantomons?!" asks/ shouts Koji in complete disbelief.

"Tanya get the others, we need their help," informs Koichi, pushing Tanya back onto her feet and ushering her to the school building.

"But what about you guys?" Tanya asks.

"We'll hold them off as long as we can," informs Koji, getting on his feet and picking up his D-Tector.

"We got this, just go," reassures Koichi as he quickly joins next to Koji.

Tanya's a bit hesitated to leave, but she knew she has to. Making up her mind, Tanya quickly rush into the school, finding the other Warriors and Daisuke.

"We can't Spirit Evolve in the Human World," reminds Koji.

"So we can't help you guys like we always do," informs Koichi, talking to Shadimon.

"Don't worry about us," reassures Shadimon.

"We got this," informs Strabimon.

The twins nodded in understanding before releasing their partners from their respective D-Tector and a glowing light surrounds them.

**Strabimon Digivolve too… Lobomon!**

**Shadimon Digivolve too… Lowemon!**

The two newly evolved Warriors stand before their partners, facing the four Phantomons.

"You guys better stay back," informs Lobomon, with Koji nodding in agreement before he and Koichi backs away to a safe distance.

**Lobo Kendo**

Lobomon used his saber to attack a Phantomon, but it immediately disappears before the attack made contact.

**Shadow Meteor**

Lowemon launches his own attack, but the same result happens.

"These guys are slipperier than the two we faced back at the Rose Morning Star," pointed out Lobomon once he failed to land another hit.

**Soul Chopper**

Lowemon spies a Phantomon ready to strike its gigantic sickle towards Lobomon, quickly pushing the Light Warrior away, only to get hit instead!

"AAAAAH!"

Koichi groans and drop to his knees, holding his arm in pain.

"Koichi what's wrong?" asks Koji, kneeling before his brother.

"I-I don't know," Koichi admits, but gasp upon noticing Lowemon is in the same position as him! "Unless I am sharing Lowemon's pain despite not being merged with him like before!"

Koji gasp before he too notice how both Warrior of Darkness are in the exact same position as soon as the attack made contact to only the Digimon Warrior.

"Guys we're here!" Tommy calls out as he, Takuya, Daisuke, Zoe and JP comes rushing out of the school to join the twins.

"Are you alright pal?" asks JP when he notices Koichi holding his arm.

"He felt Lowemon's pain," answers Koji.

"Ah great," groans Takuya, "So that means we'll be sharing our partners pain when they get seriously hurt like what happened with Takato and some of the Tamers!"

"Don't worry, we'll be a bit more careful," reassures Flamon from Takuya's D-Tector.

"I hope so," said Lowemon, getting back up with Lobomon's help, "There's something different about these Phantomons. Usually an attack like that wouldn't have made the impact that it did."

"That's because our true Master, the one that brought Lord Myotismon and all of the DigiDestined past enemies back, gave some of his energy to us," explains one of the Phantomons.

"Your true Master brought our past enemies back? Who is he?!" asks/demands Daisuke.

"That's for us to know," said a Phantomon.

"And for you to find out," said another.

**Diabolic Star**

"MOVE!" all seven Humans quickly jump out of the way as the attack crashes to the ground, releasing a cloud of smoke.

**Pyro Tornado**

Out of the smoke came a newly-evolved Agunimon as he manages to land a hit at the Phantomon that launched the attack earlier. But it does nothing except made the Phantomon flinch slightly before it disappears.

**Soul Chopper**

The attack lands a direct hit right at Agunimon's back, and Takuya feels the pain too!

"You weren't kidding!" gasps Tommy once he saw this realization in front of him.

"Let's give them some backup guys!" informs JP, taking out his D-Tector.

"Right," agrees Zoe and Tommy as they too take out their D-Tector.

Once their partners Digivolve and join in on the fight, the four Phantomons disappear!

"Now where did they go?" asks Beetlemon.

"Be careful, we don't want a repeat of what happened back at the Rose Morning Star entrance to happen again," informs Agunimon.

"No need to tell me twice," Kumamon said, "I don't want to experience what we had back inside their crystal eye around their neck again."

Everyone stays on alert for the Phantomons, staying close to at least another Digimon present as a precaution. Agunimon gasps upon sensing one of the Phantomons nearby, about to grab a hold of Kazemon! Thinking fast, he pushes the Wind Warrior that's next to him, only to get captured by the Phantomon in her place!

"Agunimon!" gasps Kazemon once he recovers from the sudden push and knows what just happened.

"AGH!" Takuya screams out, holding his neck hard before dropping to the ground.

"Takuya!" everyone gasp and the other six Humans near him quickly come close to see what's wrong.

"What's going on here?" asks Koichi.

"I guess we forgot to tell you guys that we were suffocating when we were trapped inside of one of those crystal eyeballs," informs Tommy.

"NOW ONLY YOU TELL THE-Mph!" shouts Shinya from where he, Tanya, Richard and Yutaka are hiding and watching the event before his mouth is quickly covered up by the other three Humans with him.

"Do I hear more Humans nearby?" one of the Phantomons asks.

"It must be one of the four Warriors Lord Myotismon's looking for," said another.

"Great, just what we needed now," groans Takuya sarcastically before he starts to cough from the choking feeling.

"Hey, stay away from them!" warns Kumamon, pointing his blaster at the Phantomons.

**Blizzard Blaster**

A barrage of snowballs head towards the Phantomons, but they disappear before they got hit. Confused and wondering where they are now, Kumamon's completely unaware that one's right behind him until he's trapped too!

Yutaka watch in horror as Tommy too falls down to the ground, choking in the pain he's sharing with his Digimon partner. "Tommy no…"

"Alright that does it!" Beetlemon said, completely had enough of the situation.

"Beetlemon wait!" cries out Lobomon, but it was already too late!

**Thunder Fists**

Beetlemon's attack lands a direct hit on one of the Phantomons, but too late he realize another quickly traps him in its crystal eyeball, dragging JP along with him.

Kazemon couldn't believe that more and more of them are being captured at a fast pace, and she's so spaced out she almost didn't notice the three Phantomons coming after her.

Almost.

**Tempest Twist**

The Wind Warrior manages to send away the three Digimons around her, but the final Phantomon managed to sneak into the attack and trap her! The twins and Daisuke had to watch as Zoe joins the other three Warriors on the ground, choking from the pain their partner's suffering from inside the crystal eyeball.

"This is not looking good at all," informs Lowemon, with Lobomon's back on his.

"We're the first ones to fight, and the last left to fight," agrees Lobomon, glaring at the Phantomons surrounding them.

But just as both of them are about to share the same faith as the other four Warriors,

**Vee-Laser**

An "X" shape energy wave knocks the Phantomon away, getting the two Warriors attention.

"Don't forget about me," reminds ExVeemon.

"What took you so long?" asks Lobomon.

"Daisuke," was all the Champion had to say before the two Warriors understand. They know that the Miracles Destined is reaching his limits, so it's no surprise that the partner has to make sure he's fine first before joining in on the fight.

**Shadow Lance**

Lowemon's weapon appears before him as he strikes next to him, hitting a Phantomon that's coming back. But what he doesn't realize is that it leaves an opening for another to get to him!

"Lowemon!" gasps ExVeemon, pushing the Darkness Warrior away upon noticing what's happening.

**Howling Laser**

Lobomon fires a beam right at three of the Phantomons, just as the fourth materialize from behind.

"Oh, no you don't," said ExVeemon, aiming a punch right at the Ultimate, but miss when it disappears again.

**Soul Chopper**

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

The attack lands a direct hit at all three Digimons from three of the Phantomons, with the fourth one managing to trap both Lobomon and Lowemon at the same time!

"AAAGH!" screams out the twins as they too feel the pain and starts to choke like the other four barely conscious Warriors on the ground.

"Guys no!" gasps Daisuke before he's suddenly wrapped around one of the Phantomon's chain!

"NO!" ExVeemon flies to go after Daisuke, only to gasp upon feeling himself being tied up by the remaining three Phantomons; one for each of his hands and the third around his waist.

"Struggle if you dare, and I guarantee you won't like the result," threatens the Phantomon holding Daisuke in its chain, the tip of its sickle place directly under the Miracles Destine's neck!

"Daisuke…" Takuya chokes out, reaching out a hand for his cousin before falling into a coughing fit and falls unconscious.

"I can't… feeling… faint…" gasps Tommy before he falls to the ground unconscious.

It wasn't long before JP and Zoe too fall unconscious to the ground, with Koji and Koichi both losing themselves and are barely keeping from joining their fellow Warriors.

But the ones that are suffering the most aren't the ones in the fight, but the four Humans watching the whole thing taking place right before them, knowing they are the main reason this is happening.

"STOP IT!" shouts out all four of them at the same time, running out of their hiding spot right towards one of the six Warriors each.

"Leave them alone!" cries out Tanya as she grabs her D-Tector that's under Koichi's care, revealing it to the Phantomons, "I'm one of the remaining four Warriors you're looking for!"

"No… Tanya…" gasps Koichi before he drops to the floor, struggling to keep his eyes open.

"So are we!" shouts out Richard as he, Shinya and Yutaka also retrieves and reveals their respective D-Tector.

"How nice of you four to come out in the open like this," said the Phantomon holding Daisuke in its grasp, "Now come with us."

"Release our friends first, and then we'll go with you," offers Yutaka, looking down at the unconscious and barely breathing Tommy lying next to him.

There was a moment of silence before the Phantomon nods and said, "Very well then."

All four Phantomons lifts their crystal eyeball in the air, releasing two beams of light each that are the six Warriors, all in the exact same state as their Human partners. When that's done, the Phantomons release their chain around ExVeemon and Daisuke, the Champion only having a split second to react and catch the Miracles Destined before he hits the ground below.

"Thank you…" was all the four of them said before being surrounded by a dark bubble, bringing them towards the Phantomons away from the group.

"Guys you can't do this!" cries out ExVeemon, watching the whole thing knowing there's no stopping it.

"Don't go please!" pleaded Daisuke, watching as the Phantomons and the four Humans in the bubble leaves the sight.

Both Koji and Koichi manage to start breathing normally again before slowly crawling up to the other four Warriors still on the ground.

"Guys… get up…" Koji said, trying to shake JP awake.

Koichi does the same with Zoe with one thing on his mind;

They're now in BIG trouble!

**(^_^)(-_-)**

**This is not looking good! Can they get out of this mess? Find out next time!**

**What's this?! An update after only a month since the last one?! Don't start assuming that means I'll update faster now since my inspiration's still low. But I have to give a shout out for both Daiken Love and BlueStardustGTX (or prefer to be called Blue) for introducing me to their very first Digimon stories. I'm honored that you pick me as one of your first readers for your work, but not only that, you guys helped me get some of my inspiration back, so thank you :)**

**Until next update, see ya!**


	28. Chapter 27: Warriors Together At Last

**Timeline between each season goes for this fan fiction.**

**Season 1 (The beginning of their adventures) (1999)**

**Our War Game, Tag Tamers & D-1 Tamers – 1 year after Season 1 (2000)**

**Season 2 – 2 years after Our War Game (2002)**

**Tamers – 1 year after Season 2, starts 2 months after Diaboromon's revenge (which takes place at the same year) (2003)**

**Frontier – 1 year after Tamers, 2 months after Runaway Locomon (which takes place at the same year) (March 2004)**

**Data Squad – Starts 2 months after Frontier starts and end (May 2004)**

**Adventures Tri – Before Xros Wars (Early 2005; actual month decided when the Series comes out)**

**Xros Wars – 1 year after Frontier and Data Squad year (June 2005)**

**Hunters – 1 year after Xros Wars (May 2006)**

**Digimon Union – 2 months after Quartzmon incident, same year as when Hunters started (Late July 2006)**

**Total years from Season 1 to Digimon Union = 7 years**

**"..talking.."**

**'..thinking..'**

**/ (scene change)**

**(^_^)(-_-) (chapter end)**

**I do not own Digimon.**

**Digimon Union**

_**As most of the group went out to find Myotismon, the Warriors and Daisuke stayed behind at the school. While the four newly revealed Warriors are adjusting to the idea of their new role, four Phantomons shows up and caused chaos. The six Digimon Warriors got trapped inside the crystal eyeball of the Phantomons, suffocating their partners as well since they share the pain. Daisuke's being threaten to get killed as well, making Shinya, Tanya, Richard and Yutaka surrender themselves to being captured, with their D-Tectors as proof they are the remaining four Warriors, leaving those left behind to watch in horror as the ones they are trying to protect ended up being taken away from them.**_

**Chapter 27: Warriors Together At Last**

After waking Takuya, Tommy, Zoe and JP from their unconscious state, Koji, Koichi and Daisuke explains what happened when they were still knocked out.

"I can't believe this…" gasps Zoe once the explanation of their situation's done.

"It's our fault, we weren't strong enough to prevent this from happening," Takuya said angrily, landing a punch right towards a wall.

"Stop it Takuya, this isn't helping," said Daisuke, "I know you guys did your best, but those Phantomons really outsmarted us."

"If any of us were in their situation, we would have done the same thing if it means preventing from watching our friends die right in front of our eyes," pointed out ExVeemon.

That seems to have gotten to Takuya as he's processing what he heard. Shaking his head slightly, the Flame Warrior said, "You're right, we need to focus on saving the Humans and the Digimon of the Warriors Myotismon has with him."

"We can easily track them now since they got a hold of their D-Tectors before being captured," reminded Koichi.

"Good that's a start," said Daisuke, "I'll contact Taichi and the others since Marcus and the DATS members could also be there."

"And while they're on their way, we would go and save our fellow Warriors from Myotismon's clutches," concluded JP, with everyone nodded in agreement.

"But if we're going to get there fast, you guys need a ride," informs Kumamon, looking at the other five Digimon Warriors that nod in understanding.

"It's time for the Beast," said Agunimon as the six of them are surrounded by a cocoon of light.

**Slide Evolution!**

**BurningGreymon!**

**KendoGarurumon!**

**JagerLowemon!**

**Korikakumon!**

**Zephyrmon!**

**MetalKabuterimon!**

All seven Humans quickly ride their Digimon partners as they follow the signal of the other four Warriors, with Takuya and Daisuke leading the way.

"So where is the signal leading us to?" asks Tommy.

Daisuke looks at his D3, but gasp upon noticing something.

"The signal's heading towards two different directions!" mention Daisuke.

"He's probably trying to split us up or lure us into a trap if we head the wrong way," said Koji.

"Takuya call Taichi," informs Daisuke, "He can check on one way while the rest of us will go the other. That way it's either us or them that will find Myotismon."

"Got it," nods Takuya, taking out his D-Tector and contacts Taichi.

"Takuya is something the matter?" asks Taichi from the other end of the line.

"Yes there is," said Takuya, "Myotismon has the other four Warriors, and we're not sure which way they went."

"What?! How did he managed to find them?!" asks Taichi in shock.

"Long story," informs Daisuke, "We're following their signals, but its split into two different locations; the TV station and Tokyo Big Sight."

"You guys head to Tokyo Big Sight," informs Taichi, "I'm closer to the TV station from where I am now. I'll inform Takato and the others to head to either one of those locations they are closer to as backup. Keep in contact in case anything happens from either location."

"Rodger that," said both Daisuke and Takuya as the connection's disconnected.

Once the Warriors and Daisuke arrive at Tokyo Big Sight, Koichi suddenly gasp.

"What's the matter Koichi?" asks Tommy.

"Shh," Koichi place a finger on his lips, signaling the others to be quiet, "I hear something."

Everyone remain quiet and it wasn't long before they too hear what Koichi heard. The noise sounds like someone's struggling on the other side of the wall before a loud scream follows it.

"Leave him alone!" threatens another voice, which they recognize it to be Gravelmon's, "He still injured!"

"The master won't like it when something's late, and I won't let a mere injured Digimon disappoint him," said another voice before the first groans in pain.

"I-I'll be fine," reassures the first voice, which both Warriors of Ice gasp upon realizing it belongs to Cybermon.

"Sounds like we're in the right place," whispers JP, though it's still loud enough for everyone near him to hear.

"I wouldn't be too sure until we actually see or hear Tanya and the others," Koichi whispers back, "For all we know, this could be where the Digimon Warriors are located, but not where they took the Human Warriors."

"Koichi's right," agrees JagerLowemon, "We'd better stay hidden until we know for sure this is not a trap set up for us. I suggest us Warrior Digimons turn back into our Champion Human forms so that it'll be a bit easier for us to hide."

Everyone agrees with and did the suggestion before sneaking in. Once they're inside, they follow where they hear the four Digimon Warriors headed, which leads them to the big open space in the middle of the building.

When they arrive, Koji informs the others he spotted the mind-controlled DATS members walking into the area. But when the DATS members move in close, that's when the six Warriors and Miracles Destined notices the other four Human Warriors being dragged into the room by the DATS members.

'Looks like we are in the right place after all,' thought Takuya.

'But if this is where they are, then why were their signal also found at the TV Station?' asks Agunimon to Takuya.

Not that long before the Phantomons attack and kidnapped Shinya, Richard, Tanya and Yutaka, the two Warriors of Flame discovered they can talk to one another through telepathy due to their very strong bond, and wondered if the other Warriors could do the same.

That's when the glass from above breaks to reveal Myotismon entering the building. The four held hostage Digimons gasp since they know it's almost time where they have to identify their partners.

"So these are the four Warriors?" asks Myotismon, grabbing a hold of Shinya's chin to get a better look at him.

Shinya, feeling angry at the Digimon that threatens to kill all of the Warriors for his own needs, move his head and threatens to bite Myotismon's hand but missed.

"Hmm, feisty one isn't he?" said Myotismon.

"What are you going to do to us?!" demands Yutaka.

"You will see depending if you are truly the other Warriors or not," said Myotismon before turning to look at the four Digimons behind him.

"Now, why don't you four tell me which Human is your respective partner?" asks Myotismon.

"None of them," Cybermon lied, looking down and away from the Humans in front of him along with Rainmon, Gravelmon and Ivymon.

"We don't know who y'all are," said Rainmon, "but none of you are any of our partners."

All four Humans look at their respective partners sadly since they know the four Digimons are lying to try and save them.

"I see," hums Myotismon before his whip appears in his arms.

"AAAAAAHHHHHH!"

"Cybermon!" gasps Rainmon, Gravelmon and Ivymon as they watch the Rookie Steel Warrior being whipped by Myotismon right at where his injuries are still visible.

But what's even more horrifying is when Yutaka drops to his knees, clearly feeling his partner's pain despite it being quite dull.

"So one of them is the other Warriors after all," said Myotismon, readying his whip to strike again.

"NO!" Gravelmon jumps in the way getting hit instead, which results in Shinya groaning in pain slightly.

Myotismon sees this and immediately whips both Rainmon and Ivymon, confirming his suspicions when both Tanya and Richard too felt the pain.

"Looks like I was right," said Myotismon, looking at the four badly injured Digimons before him as well as the four Humans that are groaning in pain slightly, "I knew that you were lying to save your partners, and I don't like to have liars."

Myotismon was about to whip the Humans, specifically Tanya, but was suddenly interrupted by a blast hitting him from behind. Everyone's shock to see this and turn to the source of the attack to see it's coming from Lobomon, with everyone else with him out of their hiding spot.

"Don't you DARE lay a finger on them anymore than you already did!" threatens Koichi.

"So you figured out where your fellow Warriors are huh? Very clever," said Myotismon, "But I'm afraid here's where you will fall."

**Grisly Wing**

"SCATTER!" All seven Digimons quickly move their Human partners away and dodge the swarm of bats heading their way, but some manage to split up and go after each one of them.

As everyone tries to fight off the bats and the DATS members, Myotismon takes this as a chance to do his task of finishing the other four Warriors off. But just as Myotismon was again about to hit the four Humans, the four Rookie Digimons quickly stand in front of their respective partners protectively.

"Typical," said Myotismon, "you would get hurt just to protect your humans. But you do realize they would still feel the pain do you?"

"We know," admits Ivymon, "but at least their pain is dull compared to ours, alright?"

"But that not mean we let you hurt us again!" said Gravelmon, taking out the two hammers strapped on his back.

**Earth Strike**

Gravelmon slams one of his hammers right towards Myotismon, but the vampire-Digimon manage to dodge it, unaware that the other hammer was heading right towards him in the other direction until it made contact.

**Itching Root**

Ivymon use this chance to attack and lift his hands up, drawing out long sharp roots with thorns on them right towards Myotismon. But Myotismon manage to break free from the attack with a powerful lash of his whip, looking like the last two attacks barely did anything to him.

**Acid Rain**

A raincloud forms above Myotismon, dropping down acidic water, but the attack missed when Myotismon disappears with a swipe of his cape.

"Now where did he go?" asks Rainmon, frustrated that even her earlier attack doesn't work.

**Crimson Lightning**

Cybermon hears that coming right behind the group and quickly turn around to take the attack, a prism-like shield forming above his forearm.

"What?!" gasps Myotismon, clearly not expecting this.

"I told you I can take the hit," Cybermon smirks, just as the shield starts to form into a canon in his arm, "And now you're going to get it all back!"

**Prism Blast**

The canon shoots out a massive bright greyish beam right towards Myotismon, landing a direct hit and creating a hole on the wall.

"Did you get him?" asks Shinya.

But to their horror, Myotismon floats down from above completely unharmed!

"I'll take that as a no," said Richard.

"Very good," said Myotismon, "but not good enough."

**Nightmare Claw**

A black, ghost-like entity is heading right towards the four Humans and Digimons, but the attack was disturbed when a sudden blast from outside hits Myotismon. Looking over his shoulder, Myotismon sees that the attack came from OmegaShoutmon, with the other Xros Heart members nearby.

"Looks like we're just in time," said Arresterdramon as he and OmegaShoutmon handle Myotismon while all of the other Xros Heart members move in.

"What took you guys so long?" asks Agunimon, pushing GeoGreymon away with one of his attacks.

"Sorry, but we were freeing the captive people before we got a call from Taichi about what's going on," explains Tagiru, moving next to Takuya and Agunimon.

"Which your sister is by the way helping them to get to a safer spot, Daisuke," mentions Taiki, getting close to the Miracles Destined.

"Though I'm quite surprise the four Humans we let in with us are the four Warriors we were looking for," said Yuu as Tuwarmon helps Beetlemon and Kumamon fight off against Peckmon.

"Hey you guys," calls out Kiriha, getting the four Warriors attention before throwing something to them, "Catch."

Each one of them quickly caught one of the four things Kiriha threw, which they gasp upon seeing their respective D-Tector in their hands.

"Taichi and the others would have given to the four of you himself, but they got held back at the TV Station," explains Kiriha, "By the way, you guys were following Marcus' team's signal and not the four D-Tectors."

"Whoops," said Daisuke in embarrassment, "Sorry that was my fault, but sometimes I get a bit color blind with my condition."

Looking over their respective D-Tector in hand, Shinya, Richard, Tanya and Yutaka then nod their heads, knowing it's time for some proper payback to Myotismon. It was at that exact moment the four devices let out a blinding light, getting everyone that's fighting attention as to what's going on.

**Gravelmon, Ivymon, Rainmon, Cybermon,**

**Digivolve too…**

**Grumblemon! Arbormon! Ranamon! Mercurymon!**

The four newly evolve Warriors stand in front of their respective partners proudly, whatever injuries they had in their Rookie forms completely unnoticeable in their current form.

"This can't be!" cursed Myotismon, just as Grumblemon attack right towards him.

"Oh it can!" shout out Grumblemon, lifting his hammer over his shoulder after launching his attack earlier.

"Don't leave me out of the fun sugar!" said Ranamon, launching a 'Dark Vapor' towards Myotismon, only to hit the bats from the vampire-Digimon's 'Grisly Wing' attack instead.

But while the Water Warrior's a bit fazed at the sudden target change, she's completely unaware that Myotismon was about to attack her until Arbormon blocks it with his 'Roundhouse Punt' attack, also hitting Myotismon with it. With Myotismon still recovering from the last attack, Mercurymon tackles him hard with one of his shields, knocking him to the wall and the orb that's controlling the DATS members fell to the ground next to the Metal Warrior.

Agunimon, who's struggling to fight against GeoGreymon along with Arresterdramon, spies the orb and shouts out, "Mercurymon, destroy that orb now!"

Mercurymon looks down at his feet and sees the orb, but his moment of looking away give Myotismon a chance to push him away and grabs the orb back before leaving the building!

"NO!" gasps everyone.

"Great, now what?" asks Kumamon, "Even if we caught up to him, we can't defeat him one on one."

"Then we'll just have to do it as a proper team," said Lowemon, earning a nod from the other Digimon Warriors.

"What are they talking about?" asks Shinya after the six Human Warriors helped out the remaining four earlier.

"They're going to attack Myotismon all at once," explains Koichi.

"But we can't do this without all of you," said Kazemon.

"What about the DATS members?" Zoe asks, just as ExVeemon quickly punch Peckmon away from attacking them.

"Don't worry, we can hold them off while you stop Myotismon," reassures Tuwarmon.

That got all of the Human Warriors eager as they quickly follow their partners after Myotismon, unaware that four Digimons are secretly following them from behind.

"There he is!" pointed out Tommy, noticing Myotismon about to enter a portal that's opened not too far from him.

"We can't let him enter that portal!" said Koji, "We might never be able to catch him once he does! Lobomon!"

"On it," said Lobomon, shooting a laser right towards Myotismon, immobilizing him.

"How come Lobomon's attack is the most effective out of all ten of you?" asks Richard.

"It's because Myotismon is from the corrupted Darkness category, with their biggest weakness is that of Light," mentioned Koichi, "Which is the complete opposite of the true Darkness Lowemon and I represented."

'As well as that boy with Alphamon,' thought Takuya, remembering last night's event with the other Heroes.

"Quick, let's attack him at once while we still have the chance," said Beetlemon, with everyone else nodding in agreement.

"No, don't attack him," said Mercurymon, "Attack me instead, I can send the rest of your attacks twice as strong towards him."

"But we've only done something like that once in our life," reminded Kumamon, "And the last time that happened you fell into a three days coma!"

But when Lowemon starts to sense something very off coming from within the portal, he knew they have no choice. "We have to try again," he said, "Something bad is going to happen if we don't finish this now."

"Let's hope this works," said Agunimon nervously as he along with the other eight Warriors prepare to attack right towards Mercurymon's shields.

**Pyro Punch**

**Howling Laser**

**Shadow Meteor**

**Hurricane Wind**

**Thunder Fist**

**Blizzard Blaster**

**Draining Rain**

**Seismic Sledge**

**Blockade Seed**

All nine attacks are quickly absorbed by Mercurymon, who's struggling to withstand the amount of power from them. The Steel Warrior feels like he couldn't continue until he felt a sudden rush of energy flowing over him. Gasping, he looks over at where his partner's located to see Yutaka pointing his D-Tector right towards him.

Yutaka smiles at Mercurymon as the Digimon Steel Warrior returns it before pointing his second shield right towards Myotismon.

**Dark Reflection**

The shield the nine Warriors attacked earlier starts to glow brightly before it stopped and the other shield glows instead, releasing all nine attacks as one beam of energy, piercing right through Myotismon and turning him into data. The only thing remaining left behind is the orb controlling the DATS members, which Mercurymon picked up.

"Myotismon's gone," breathes Shinya.

"And we did it as a complete team," said JP with a smile, slinging his shoulder over Richard's shoulder.

"I believe thou want to do the honors?" asks Mercurymon, handing the orb over to Takuya.

Smiling in thanks, Takuya takes the orb from Mercurymon and smashes it to the ground into a million pieces, releasing four beams of light that headed to where the four DATS members are located.

"Come on guys," said Takuya, "let's head back to the others and tell them the good news."

Everyone nods in agreement and starts to leave; unaware that the portal Myotismon was facing earlier is opening up a bit more. They only remembered about the portal when it suddenly starts to suck them in!

"What's going on now?!" asks/demands Tanya, almost being blown into the portal had Koichi didn't hold onto her while clinging onto a street light pole.

"I'm not sure," answers Tommy, holding onto Kumamon as the Digimon Ice Warrior turns into a giant icicle pile to the ground, "but something tells me it won't give up until we're sucked in."

Sure enough, the suction gets stronger until finally one by one the Warriors get sucked in, just as the other DigiDestined teams show up from wherever it is they were to see the last member of the recently completed team being sucked into the portal.

"Mind telling us what's going on here?" asks Marcus, still a bit confused with what's happening.

"Later," said Tagiru, "we've got to go after them!"

"But we don't know where it leads," pointed out Henry.

"We don't have time to figure it out," said Daisuke, "The portal's closing and that's probably our only chance to go after them!"

Everyone knows that the Miracle Destined makes a good point and everyone quickly jumps into the portal after the Warriors.

But what none of them are aware is that the four Phantomons who kidnapped the four Warriors at the first place absorbs Myotismon's data into their respective crystal eyeball and enters the portal, followed swiftly by Alphamon with the boy and girl in the Royal Knight's hands.

And with the Knight entering the portal, it closes up behind leaving no trace that it was even there to begin with.

**(^_^)(-_-)**

**Myotismon may be gone but the war is far from over. What's in store next for the DigiDestined? Guess you'll know next time on Digimon Union!**

**To tell you the truth, I was going to make Myotismon turn into his Mega form without having to kill the Warriors but then I thought it'll be too much like the Series 1 plot so I decided to head straight for the next bad guy in my list (which by the way is reduced due to the fact that I want to get to the sequel already).**

**Until next update, see ya!**


End file.
